The FORTIFIED WALLS
by Elpis of Hope
Summary: The Macedonian Army has reached the coastline of Gaza and quickly find themselves battling against a very conniving and scheming enemy. The story continues on with the same characters from the Hunting Party w/some new ones. BUT all is not what it seem!
1. Chapter 1

The FORTIFIED WALLS:

Chapter 1

The young man stands before the stainless cooper disk to take a last look at his attire. His hair had been recently cut short and his face clean shaven. These attributes were a requirement by the King for all new pages to his court. He carefully adjusts the hilt of his dagger into his belt. He looks again at his distorted reflection. There was no denying he had the look of his mother with his light brown hair and gray eyes. But there was no doubt he held the courage and strength of his father. He was a born fighter, a Greek warrior. With the recent victory by the Macedonian Army in Tyre, the young man was now ready for his mission. He had volunteered for this assignment having joined the regiment his father had once proudly led.

"Petros!" calls a voice from behind, "We must go. The Macedonians will soon arrive in Gaza. Do you have papers?"

Taking one final glance into the metal convex disk, the young man turns to his commander, "Yes Sir!" replies Petros as he fixes his gaze at the man before him. Though barely in his 24th summer, he had the battle scars and jagged look of a man beyond his prime. For a moment, Petros studies his commander, who had been like an uncle to him since his father's death almost two years ago. It was his commander who had tired to talk him out of his decision to volunteer in this risky mission; but having turned fifteen last summer, Petros was now an adult, capable of making up his own mind.

"It's a good thing you have your mother's look" jokes the new leader of the mercenaries hired by the Gaza's fortress commander, Batis. "You would surely be recognized by the Macedonians if you looked like your father."

"Aetos, I would be proud to possess even half of my father's courage and valor" quickly responds Petros, "He died for his country… for his family".

"True, Icos was a brave man and a fine solider" counters Aetos, "But at the end, he allowed his emotions to cloud his judgment. He should not have gone alone against the Boy King with so few men…" The young commander holds back his thoughts and decides to tone down his argument. "Your father would be proud to see you carry on his cause. You are the eldest of his children and the last of sons." Aetos pauses to assess the boy before him, "Yes, Petros… Icos' shade is at peace knowing you wish to pursue in the destruction of this man, they call Alexander."

Taking the compliment in unassumingly, Petros walks to his coffer and picks up the neatly folded chlamys and swings it around his shoulder. "When do we leave?"

"You are to meet the Macedonian army in Heron, a small village outside of Gaza. The King's new recruit of pages are set to join the army there" explains Aetos again going over their well constructed plan, "You will need to show your papers indicating your acceptance as one of the King's page. Do not misplace them." Aetos emphasis on this point does not go unnoticed by the young man realizing the price and sacrifice put into obtaining the small letter he now carries in his bag. Petros bows in acknowledgment having heard what had come to pass for the rightful owner of the stroll. The nobleman's son, whose place Petros now took, had been personally selected by Antipater and subsequently killed for his honored and cursed right for being chosen as a King's page. Nonetheless, the death was necessary in order for Petros to infiltrate into the Macedonian camp; for Icos' son to gain direct access to the Great King of Macedonia.

"Well we must head out!" states Aetos, "The others are waiting." The young commander then leads the youth towards the tent flaps; he stops abruptly to look at him sternly, "Now once you meet up with the Macedonians you will be on your own. All of our informants have either been killed or dismissed after the long siege at Tyre. But I will periodically have secret messengers sent and when the time is right we will execute our plan and finally get rid of this Boy King before he reaches Egypt."

Aetos then reaches out to embrace the young man before him. "Be careful Petros and may the Gods be with you!"

"The Gods are with me" counters Petros confidently, "The time is now and we will soon put an end to this so called 'Alexander the Great'!"

00000

Coastline of Gaza – 332 BC

Alexander sits agitatedly listening to General Parmenion describe to him the latest developments in their attempts to breech the heavily fortified walls of Gaza. The euphoria from his victory at Tyre have all but dissipated as the King is once again given a long and drone out detailed account of the difficulties and challenges facing the Macedonian as they try to seize the city. Since their arrival to Gaza, the Alexander's plan for a swift capture of the vital trade city had transgressed for the worse. Alexander pensively looks on from his couch to the old General strategizing their next countermove. Having chosen to cross overland from Tyre to Gaza, the young King had not expected any of the cities along his route to Egypt to close its doors to him. He had been looking forward to entering the opulent city. But the commander of Gaza, Betis, along with his Nabataean allies had refused to allow the King in, opting to hold behind their walls with their hired mercenaries. To further compound the King's anxiety was the emptiness he felt for his missing companion.

"Betis refuses to surr….ender" voices out Philotas, attracting the King's attention back to the discussion at hand, "As we all know" mumbles the young commander nearly following off his couch,, "Betis has hired Grrr…eek mercenaries to guard his walls."

"The old commander believes it worthwhile to defy us as he tries to hold the lucrative trades that flow through his city." chimes in Ptolemy casually pouring down another cup of wine, "Betis finds confidence in the fact that our first assault had been ineffective."

"He has only to face our siege engines to realize the fallacy in his faith for his walls. Soon he will discover his securities to be short-lived" counters Alexander, leaning out to accept Ptolemy offer for more wine, "Shortly General Amyntor will arrive and let us see how much courage Betis will have for his so-called "fortified city."

"Speaking of our fine General!" calls out Perdiccas, "Should he not be here joining us with these grand festivities?"

"Ah perhaps.. Amnytor is a.. a.. taking a leisure tour …..of the coastline?" incoherently responds Philotas, clearly filled in his cup, "Or perhaps there was a mutiny on his bo…at lead by them doubtful alli…es of errrrrs."

"I would suspect he has found a young maiden to marry" gruffly laughs Seleucus "and has simply decided to leave us behind and return back to Pella for a simpler life." The men burst in laughter at the absurdity of the comment. Even Alexander is able to find some humor to break his brooding demeanor.

The tent flaps suddenly open as a stocky young man walks pass the generals to stand behind the King to whisper in his ear. Leon, the King's long time page, leans in straight-faced as he quietly informs Alexander of an important matter. Immediately Alexander's tilts his head back to listen carefully. He then lifts his head with bright eyes as he hastily bounces to his feet. "Come Boys!" blurts out the King filled with sudden exhilaration, "It would appear our good General has decided to finally join us. His ship has just pulled in."

Alexander soars off his couch and walks up to Perdiccas. "Have you prepared everything?"

"Yes my King!" smiles the blond and blue eyed companion, "I have personally looked into the arrangements. All has been setup as you requested. Just remember it's the one at the end."

"Excellent!" grins Alexander with a roguish gleam in his eyes, "I want it to be perfect!" He then grabs for his friend's arm, "Perdiccas, no distractions!"

"Of course Sire!"

00000000

"What is all the excitement?" confusingly inquires Petros watching the King and his close companions take to their horses and prepare to ride out of the camp, "Where are they going?"

"Have you not heard?" responds Leon standing next to the newest member of the King's royal page, "General Amyntor has finally arrived. His ship has just docked in the harbor."

"Amyntor?" questions the young page, trying to associate the significance of the man's name, "All this excitement for one man?" He looks confusingly towards the King's senior page.

"He is no ordinary man!" quickly remarks Leon,, "He is the King's closest companion and your instructor." Petros tries to contain his contempt as he again reminds himself that his position as a royal page was an honored right. As a royal page, Petros is expected to endure up to four years of instructions in military strategizing and training, not to mention possibly serving as the King's bodyguards As part of his education, Petros was required to serve either personally under the King or one of his companions in order that he may gain proper training essential for his position in various areas such as horsemanship, combat skills and physical fitness. Much to Petros' disappointment, he had hoped to stay with the King not one of his paltry commanders.

"I had thought I was to be assigned to the King" annoying responds Petros, "Why have I been demoted to this General Amyntor?"

"You will soon come to realize that Amyntor has more influence and attachment with the King than any other man in this army." explains the eldest f Alexander's pages, "To cross Hephaestion is to also cross the King."

The youngest page stares unconvinced at his new friend, "As you say" mumbles Petros under his breath, "As you say!"

Petros then watches the companions and the King enthusiastically and jovially organize themselves as they prepare to ride towards the coastline. The boys quickly stand in attention as Alexander suddenly pulls out of the group to ride in their direction.

"Thanos!" shouts out the King into the crowd of men gathered, "Thanos!"

Out from between the smaller tent emerges a young man with dark curly hair, "Sire?" responds the surprised young soldier, "Yes my King!"

"Come you will ride with us!" orders Alexander waving the young soldier towards him, "General Amnytor's ship has arrived. Join us to greet them. Have one of my pages provide you with a horse."

"Of course!" enthusiastically responds Thanos as he rapidly heads for Leon and Petros. The young soldier abruptly turns around "Ah thank you sire!" Petros gawks intensely at the man quickly walking towards him. The young page had seen the soldier when he first arrived. He had come to admire the charismatic soldier for his rugged good looks and burly structure. Petros smiles straight at Thanos hoping to gain his attention; but the young man is oblivious to the page's gaze and focuses only on the rein being handed to him as he eagerly leaps onto the horse.

"Put some speed into it!" chimes Perdiccas, "Our King here is anxious… to receive his goods!" The young general slyly leans back to whisper to his comrade, "Ptolemy be sure to grab a few bags of wine and your chlamys before we head out." His friend looks at him perplexed as he motions for Petros to hand him the additional provisions.

"Come we must not leave our General waiting too long!" announces the King as he tugs his horse ahead of his friends, "Indeed I am anxious to ensure my goods have arrived intact."

"What other goods would our King be so impatient to receive?" confusingly inquires Seleucus, "Was not Hephaestion only in charge of the siege engines?"

"Seleucus at times I wonder if the sun has scorched away all common sense from you thick skull" teases Perdiccas, "We are talking about General Amnytor…."

The red hair General finally infers the meaning of his friend's remark and bursts out loud in laughter. "Ahhh!"

The group of men laughs in amusement including the King. The other men join in with other crude remarks.

000000

While the army cheers on the King briskly charge out of the main camp, Petros notices a single rider meander into the royal compounds from the outer edge of the encampment. The cloaked rider takes great pain to stay within the shadows of the canopies of the large tents and among the hustle of the soldiers dispersing after the King's departure. The young page immediately picks up a large sword as if to shine it, carefully following the lone horsemen with his eyes, nonchalantly approach both General Parmenion and Cleitus. There were no open acknowledgements or well wishes towards the unidentified rider. Instead Cleitus steps up to silently take hold of the rider's horse as Parmenion motions the faceless guest to dismount. Parmenion then lifts the flaps of the King's council tent to lead the mysterious stranger in. Both the old general and the lone rider enter into the tent quickly as Cleitus scans around the area for prying eyes. The old commander catches sight of Petros' gaze and stares harshly as if to warn him to disregard what he had seen. The young page flinches in response and hastily resumes his polishing of the weapon he held in his hands. Once inside the tent, Petros moves out of his seat and heads towards the tent intent on listening in on the conversation. However, he is held back, "Petros" calls a voice from behind, "I would suggest you prepare General Amyntor's gear for his return." states Leon as he steps before the new page, "Come, I will help you organize his weapons and kit. I have already instructed the servants to set up his living area." Petros looks longing at the large tent across him in disappointment. The mystery man was of obvious importance if his presence was held to be top secret. The young page resolves that he will seek to discover who this unknown visitor and his importance to the King.

000000

Near the Gaza Coastline

The General stands at the front bow of the ship taking in the beautiful coastline and the calmness of the ocean. The stillness of the ride across the waters was a sharp contrast to the previous night. Hephaestion has hoped to reach the coast of Gaza two days earlier, but the unforeseen storm had delayed his arrival along with the other ships following them. Now standing over the forward front of the ship taking in the warm breeze and the splash of the crystal blue water hitting the bow, the sight of Gaza harbor surprisingly makes Hephaestion nervous. It had been almost three weeks since the General had stepped foot on dry land and far too long since he had last seen his King. Watching the modest harbor come into view, Hephaestion grows eager to see his lover. Though he expected Alexander to be somewhat irritated with the hold up of the delivery of the catapults, there was still no question in his mind; the King would be more pleased to have his General back with him.

Hephaestion's fifty oared boat is the first to pull into the u-shaped harbor. The makeshift jetty helps soothe the vessel's entrance into port. Seagulls can be seen swarming over the boat as it head in. The tiny buildings and fishing crafts rocking along side the waterfront come alive with activity as men quickly scatter to gather onto the small dock prepared to take in the boat. The sea captain orders out for his crew to throw out its anchor and prepare the plank. Hephaestion looks over his shoulder as he feels a hand on his arm, "Sire! Should I send word to the King of our arrival?" asks the young man standing before him, "I have asked for a horse to be prepared for a messenger."

The General studies the young man talking to him. It has been almost two years since their trek from the Pamphylian plains to Tyre and during this time, Hephaestion had come to trust and rely on the youth before him. After their display of heroism on the Greek Coast, Hephaestion had personally requested, Elias along with Thanos both be reassigned to his battalion. As expected, Elias' brother, Ioan had been promoted to a commander of one of the wings in the King's cavalry. The three men had undoubtedly proven themselves to be valuable soldiers in Alexander's army and as always, the King would promote those through their bravery and merit.

"Why not go and report to the King yourself?" smiles Hephaestion, "I am sure you would prefer going to the camp sooner than later?" The General understood and could appreciate the young man's desire to reach the main camp to seek out his lover.

"You humble me with your kindness" quietly replies Elias feeling his face blush in embarrassment, "But I have no desire to leave your side should you require my presence." He moves along side the General, who motions him to follow him down the plank board. The motley collection of reluctant allies, who accompanied the General, quickly hustle themselves into order on the dock. The boat ride with these so-called "allies" had been a laborious task for the General. He felt more like a nursemaid than a commander. On more than one occasion, Hephaestion's own patience and endurance had been tested. He was at his wits end and resolved he would need to privately discuss his concerns with King over these unruly cohorts. The ability to finally take leave of his company from these shoddy men made the General ever more thankful to be on solid land, to be in Gaza.

"Have the siege engines carefully unloaded!" orders the General to one of his battalion captains as the other ships pull into the harbor, "I want them prepared to move out as soon possible."

"We will need to transport these engines across some very rough terrain" states Elias as he surveys the men unloading the weapons "I will have the horses and carts gathered. I will personally see to it that they are securely fastened and prepared to ride out shortly."

"Good!" responds the Hephaestion, "Have my good captain assist you and the others" The young man begins to turn away but is held back by the General, "And when you have completed your task, take a horse and ride along with one other and inform the King of our arrival. That is an Order!"

Elias beams with excitement. He is speechless and simply bows in personal gratitude to this gracious commander. Having been assigned to Hephaestion's battalion, both Elias and Thonas had been given the long-drawn-out task of organizing the transportation of the siege engines to Gaza. Regrettably, it was determined that Thanos would best serve the General if he was sent forward with the main army to supervise the transport of the component parts associated with the catapults. Now after almost a month apart, Elias was anxious to see his lover, to spend quality time with him. Since their departure from the Greek Coastline, the two men's time together had been sporadic. For days, Elias had been unable to contain the edginess he felt in wanting to see his lover. But he had more to look forward to, before arriving to the coastline, Hephaestion, in appreciation for the young soldier diligence and hard work, had released the two men from their duties granting them a few days of freedom. Now finally arriving in Gaza, Elias was ever more so eager to find his lover to apprise him of their time off. He was impatient to finally share a quiet and private reunion. "Thank you sir" finally replies the young man, "I will go and check on the catapults."

Pleased with himself for his generosity, Hephaestion cheerfully strolls off the dock and heads towards the center of the small harbor town. He gathers his kit and looks for his horse, when all of the sudden, a large moving dust cloud is seen hovering over in the distance. Immediately the General distinguishes the sound of horse hoofs clapping over the stone paved road. A single rider emerges from between the buildings to pompously harness his horse facing it before the General. Shortly thereafter more horsemen fall in sync and stood in line from behind. In perfect formation, the riders gracefully pull up shoulder to shoulder into a single row, conspicuously leaving a gap in the center. With the sun illuminating amid the horsemen lined up before the General, the King nobly and gallantly strides into the opening created in the middle of his men. He looks to be a God descending onto the harbor from Olympia. With all the glory of Apollo, Alexander smoothly tugs his horse before the men standing on the dock, and only a few steps away from the very amused General. Ever the performer, the King executes a grand entrance for the benefit of the capricious allies standing in order.

"My King!" calls out Hephaestion as he solemnly bows his head in recognition, "I had not expected you to personally ride out to meet us!"

"General Amyntor!" calls out the King, "Welcome to Gaza!"

"Sire!" exclaims Hephaestion, "I must apologize for our delay. We were hit with a large storm that set up back a few days. I had planned to send a …"

"I have received the reports!" coldly cuts in the King leaping off his horse, "Indeed we had expected you sooner. Your presence would have been useful during our assault of the City." Hephaestion's smile instantly fades away as he is taken back with the icy welcome.

Alexander steps up to place a slight pat on his General's shoulder. He then walks over to inspect the men before him. The King's demeanor baffles Hephaestion. He had expected a warmer greeting.

The companions accompanying the King leap off their horse and take a position behind him. A half circle of high-ranking commanders formed at the rear of the King only further enhances his appearance of power. Alexander stands pungent and regal as he watches the remaining allies slowly disembark the ship and come to order before him. As the last man settles in line, the King moves up to address them, "My brothers welcome!" Alexander's voice booms out in confidence, "The people of Gaza have refused to open their doors to us. But with you all here to join us now, they will soon see for themselves the unified force they are to come up against." A roar of acclamation radiates from within the men; the King waits proudly through the cheering and applause. He then raises a hand to still their excitement, "I intend to take this city by all means possible. With you come my siege engines, weapons that we will use to overpower their walls. This is no Tyre my brothers. We will soon have our victory and all the glories and riches it holds." Again the wave of cheers spreads out among the volunteered supporters gathered from the various Greek states. Alexander raises his hand once more and continues on, "The people of Gaza will soon learn the meaning of defeat. Now gather your kits my brothers and let ups prepare to move out."

The King steps back to turn to his commanders standing closest to him, "Ptolemy, Perdiccas!" he authoritatively announces, "Have the men unload the ship and gather them to move out before long."

Without a word of response, both men sprint into action as they begin barking orders to the allies to organize the crates being unloaded to the awaiting horse carts.

Meanwhile, Alexander with a blank expression walks over to Hephaestion and boisterously states, "Come Amyntor! Where are my siege engines?" The King's commanding behavior puts Hephaestion off. "I want to be certain that the catapults have not been damaged."

"I assure you Sire that they were handled with care" quickly counters Hephaestion dumfounded by Alexander's brusque attitude. "I had personally monitored and supervised the transportation of these machines from Tyre to Gaza". He gives a small smile but receives no acknowledgement from the King. Instead, Alexander maintains a stern gaze at the General offering no hint of delight in seeing his friend. "I am sure that you have" replies the King out loud, almost making an obvious scene of their conversation, "Perhaps you can personally show them to me to ensure that they are still functional and have not been tampered."

Hephaestion is utterly baffled. He looks across to his companions for some sign of reassurance as to the cause of the King's bluntness with him. But none of his friends will look to him. Hephaestion suddenly feels alone. What could have transpired these past weeks to cause Alexander to treat him so maliciously? He ponders as to whether his delay had truly set the King off. Was Alexander losing confidence and trust with his capabilities?

The King walks around the General heading towards the carts packed with various parts from the large battle machines. Alexander studies over the ropes tugging the fasteners around each piece of the equipment.

Hephaestion follows a step behind with a worried look, as thoughts race through his mind of all the possibilities and reasons he had lost face with the King. Deep in thought was the General, he fails to see the King standing still before him before the last cart. The General clumsily runs into Alexander almost knocking him over.

With an apparently displeased look, the King walks away silently and gingerly slips between the last carts wedged between rows of small storage houses. Hephaestion continues to follow closely behind speechless. Then suddenly, the General feels the King's hand grab tightly around his and is quickly yanked into a small room located adjacent to the last wagon.

Once inside the room, the door slams shut and Hephaestion is shoved roughly against a wall. The King then presses his body against him with his hands wrapped firmly through his arms. "My King!" exclaims Hephaestion in complete astonishment, "I do not…"

"Alexander!" whispers the King breathing heavily into the nape of his lover's neck, "All I ever want you to call me is Alexander!" The scent of his lover enthralls the King as he smothers Hephaestion face with his dry lips. He moves a hand to bring Hephaestion in and crashes their faces together. Alexander presses his mouth hungrily onto his lover's craving him like a man coming out of a hot desert. The sweet taste of his lover's lips barely quenches his carnal need.

Hephaestion's tense body relaxes as he slowly begins to comprehend the moment. With the same zest and craze, he reciprocates to Alexander his own roaming hands and passionate kisses.

With great fervor the men tear the pins of each other's chiton needing to feel the warmth and touch of their bare skins against each other. The King then gently caresses his lover's arousal sending a souring tingling sensation up the General's spine. Hephaestion chuckles at the touch. "I had thought you only wanted your seize weapons" pants Hephaestion as his lover increases the momentum of his stroke. "Ahh" moans the General, "You appeared to be only concerned for the catapults". Then to the Hephaestion's disappointment, the massaging action on his body stops and he looks up panic stricken fearing he had spoiled the moment.

"I do want them!" whispers the King as he walks backwards leading his lover to an awaiting bed, "But it is you that I have missed."

At that moment, the General scans around him shocked to find a bed in the storage room. He looks over the space to discover a large table nearby filled with a decanter of wine, two bowls, an oil lamp and a small vile of oil. On a small chair he catches sight of a pair of neatly folded chiton and chlamys.

Hephaestion is unable to further examine the room as his lover swiftly pulls his arm down into the bed and a strong hand draws him in for an enduring and fiery kiss. The General pulls back briefly, "You did this? But why the harsh treatment earlier?"

"Wha?" breathes out the King trying to claim another kiss, "I could not allow the allies to see me run to you like some love struck pup." Softly titters Alexander, "But yes… all this is for us" He lifts up his head off the pillow to meet his lover straddling over him attempting to lure him back into his embrace. "They have been ordered to wait my love. We have all day!"

"Well then" teasingly replies the General as he shifts to his side and glides his hand over the thigh of his lover reaching out for the throbbing muscle, "There is no need to rush." He then bends down to fully take his lover in.

"By Sweet Aphrodite!" moans the King arching his back to the radiating feeling being created by the lapping tongue and thrusting heat encircling around him, "I… have missed …you!" Feeling his own release, he guides his lover up by his chin to break Hephaestion's hold. Then swiftly he throws the General under him eager to push himself into the warmth and comfort he had been seeking for weeks. "By the Gods Phai!" moans the King, "Welcome back!"

0000000

Outside the Storage House:

With the allies scrambling to compile and gather the equipments and supplies off the ship, Perdiccas meanders away from the docks until he finds a shade under a tree and begins to unwrap a wine bag. "What are you doing?" calls out Ptolemy amazed by his friend's behavior, "Did you not hear the King, he had wanted to move out as soon as possible."

"Trust me" smirk the young General, "We have time. Come and take a seat and let us muse over these allies of ours organize themselves."

"What do you know?" questions the older general with a raised brow as he strides over to take a seat with his comrade. "You know something?"

"Let us just say that the King wishes to share a private council with his General!" grins the blond tanned companion as he offers his bag of wine to his fellow commander, "I was asked to ensure that arrangements were made to make their meeting comfortable."

"Ah huh!" states Ptolemy shaking his head in amusement, "I see! So we may be here awhile. Well then... let us at least come to enjoy the day as we wait for our King and his General." He then turns to look over the men working zealously and catches sight the two young soldiers subtly reacquainting themselves.

"It would appear there is more than one reunion occurring here" observes Ptolemy nodding his head in the direction of the two young men across from them. "Ah sweet love!"

"Come off it Ptolemy" snide Perdiccas, "Truly you are a follower of Eros… finding love with any willing maiden, wherever we go."

"Should we not inform Seleucus of this?" questions Ptolemy tilting his head forward in the direction of their fellow comrade as he settles back against a log, "I am sure our friend would enjoy sharing a drink with us."

"As you say Ptolemy" chuckles the suntanned general, "The King wanted us to prepare our allies to move out. We should have at least one of us in charge of this task."

"Of course" smiles the oldest commander as he swigs down the wine bag, "Indeed, the King did issue an order."

00000000

As the commanders and the other soldier disperse to their assigned tasks, Elias pulls away and directs his friend to a nearby tree. Now standing away from the chaos bustling around the ships, the two soldiers finally find themselves alone.

"Thanos!" cries out Elias in complete excitement reaching out to embrace his lover, "By the Gods it is so good to see you again." He leans in "I could not stop of thinking of the various ways I could show you how much I have missed you."

"My love" whispers Thonas trying to appear discreet to the men around them, "As soon as we are alone, I will show you what I had envisioned us doing on your return."

Unable to restrain himself, Elias gently pulls Thanos in by the neck and gives him a deep passionate kiss conveying his eagerness to be alone with him. Upon hearing the voices of men behind them, the young soldier steps back quickly.

"Where is my brother?" pulls back Elias as he collects his composure from his sexual desire building up in him for his lover, "Have you seen Ioan?"

"Elias" somberly replies Thonas his expression goes suddenly into grief, "He has not been himself lately." Since their departure from Tyre, Thanos had watched helplessly as his lover's brother deteriorated in his standing and respect within the army. The young soldier had heard the rumors that the King had been extremely disappointed with Ioan's deplorable show of command at Tyre. The gossip around the main camp was the once esteemed leader, had miscalculated his assessment of the enemy and had carelessly rushed towards the Tyre walls ignoring Seleucus' orders. Ioan's insolence had led in the death of several of the King's cavalrymen. As a result of the fiasco in Tyre, Ioan had been bypassed a promotion and subsequently reassigned as the new commanding officer over the King's new pages. With Elias' arrival, Thanos had contemplated on ways he could inform his lover of his brother's downfall. He had wanted to find the right words to soften the blow of Elias' disappointment towards his beloved brother. Feeling his nerves shaking through his body, Thanos grabs hold of his lover's hands and with sympathetic eyes, he looks sadly at him, as if to prepare Elias for the worse.

Elias looks on at this lover with a bemused look, "I do not understand. He appeared fine at Tyre. Is something wrong?"

"Elias, your brother has frequently been filled in his cups… and it would appear that he has fallen from the King's good favor."

"What? How is this possible?" questions the young soldier with a concerned look, "Do you mean to tell me he has become a drunk?"

"He has changed my love. Since the King bypassed him for his promotion after the debacle at Tyre. Well … your brother has been openly adverse against Alexander and now this campaign."

"That is impossible!" counters Elias as he shoves his lover away, "My brother is completely loyal to the King."

Immediately Thonas steps forward to reach out to embrace his friend, "Your brother is not the same man Elias" as he holds his friend tightly around him, "Perhaps with your return, together we will help him."

"How can this be?" sorrowfully replies the young solider, "He is my brother!"

0000000

Back at the Main Army

It is early evening when the King and the generals return from the harbor. The parameter around the King's pavilion comes alive with excitement as everyone hustles to greet Hephaestion and the allies.

"Come to finally join in on the fun!" calls out Croenus, "I hope you enjoyed your little break."

"Let us just hope by the Gods that he was capable to bring the siege machines with him" barks out Philotas, "Did you get lost on your way here?"

"It would appear that you can get nothing achieved without my presence" counters Hephaestion, stepping up to embrace his comrades, "Perhaps you should pay closer attention to what I do and you may yourself learning a thing or two."

Just then the King walks up to guide the General to his tent. But Hephaestion hesitates momentarily as he looks towards the direction of his own tent. "How is he doing?" quietly inquires the General throwing a subtle glance at Ioan talking to Petros across the way from him. "Are you sure about him?" Hephaestion nods a subtle acknowledgement to Ioan as he receives a greeting toast from him.

"Yes" softly responds the King staring firmly at the men now looking at them, "I have confirmed the information and arrangements have been made. I will wish to discuss the final plans with you later tonight."

The General then looks back towards the men obviously engaged in a serious conversation, "I see then that I will also have a new page as well." observes Hephaestion, "No doubt I will have my work cut out for me Alexander."

"Indeed my friend!" responds the King as he motions for his friend into his pavilion, "But at this moment, we have other pressing matters to discuss."

0000000000

Petros stands in the shadow of his new instructor's tent as General Amytor and the others parade into the camp site. He scans the crowd looking for this man they call Hephaestion. The royal page deduces if he finds the King he will find the general. Petros becomes distracted when he feels someone bump into him. He looks over his shoulder to find Ioan standing next to him holding a bowl of wine. He studies the one time commander of the King's cavalry. The young page had heard of Ioan's achievements back at the Greek coastline. Petros knew the man beside him had been the one who killed his uncle, Cimon. But the royal page sets aside his personal conflicts to focus on his task at hand. Aetos had sent word that an inside person would need to be recruited, a soldier of sort who would have no qualms in joining their cause; someone who would be able to get close to the King without any trouble. Since his arrival, Petros had been monitoring the young commander's fall from the King's good favor. The royal page had heard the rumors circulating of how Ioan had failed in his duties at Tyre resulting in the death of several soldiers. It was common knowledge among the men that since Tyre, Ioan had sought to drinking more and had transformed himself from a hero to the army's drunk. Petros had befriended Ioan to gauge out any possibility of swaying the young commander to his side.

"Ahhh General Amyntor has returned!" mumbles out Ioan, "The King's favorite lover is here to help lead this long and wasteful campaign."

"Sir!" whispers Petros with a look of mocking concern, "If I may… I would suggest you refrain your comments Sir…there are those here who would love more than anything than to run and inform the King."

"Let them!" counters the young commander, slightly swaying in his stance, "I have more faith in this bowl of wine than in our so called great king." Ioan raises his bowl towards the young page in a mocking toast. "How far and how long does he intend to drag us across these lands." arching his chin up towards the King, "We should have turned back once we conquered Tyre. The coastal ports are now secure why not return home."

"If you are so bitter Sir" calmly responds the royal page following the General and the King talk before them, "Why not leave this campaign and go home?"

"Ha!" sternly replies the young commander, turning to look down at the boy before him, "What choice do I have? I come from a long family line of military men. I cannot simply go home…I have my younger brother to watch over. Nay…I would much rather see the King fail in his glorious attempt to conquer Darius and all of Persia."

"Just how far will you go to see this?" inquisitively asks Petros anticipating Ioan's response, "The King is said to be the son of Zeus."

"He is no God Petros!" snides the commander staring firmly at the King's newest page. Ioan had recently befriended the youth before him after being assigned as charge over Alexander's new pages. Ioan had grown fond of Petros' confidence and wild spirit. The youth reminded him of his deceased eldest brother, Leon and with Elias' absence from the camp, the commander had quickly come to admire and almost trust Petros. With Ioan's recent reputation as the Army's drunk, he was losing both the confidence and leadership he had fought so hard to retain when he first arrived into Alexander's army. Since Trye, Ioan has found himself with less friends and more bitterness towards the King's campaign.

Ioan looks up to see Hephaestion staring at him. The young commander throws a scornful wink and raises his wine cup to toast the General. He then moves his gaze as he catches sight of his youngest brother, Elias. With the appearance of his brother, he begins to step away from the royal page. "Ioan" whispers Petros as he discreetly approaches his side, "We should talk soon." The commander looks confusingly at the page, "Later!" counters Ioan, "I wish to first greet my brother."

At that moment, a single rider bursts through the camp. He is a scout from Ptolemy's battalion. The horseman quickly leaps off his horse to seek out his commander. Taking sight of his captain, Ptolemy steps up to speak closely to the young man. The old general's blank expression goes into shock and he scurries through the gathering men into the King's pavilion.

TBC

000000000

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Thanks again for all the support esp to TribalShimmy, TooBeauty, Freebird09, Ilaaris, Evave, Mlygia, Laurensis and Angstman - You all really do keep me motiviated!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Ptolemy pushes through the tent flaps of the King's pavilion and is immediately confronted with a wall of bodies. The room is filled with pages, servants and commanders shuffling to settle themselves down for dinner. The King had sought it appropriate to celebrate Hephaestion's return with an intimate banquet. The pavilion is alive with loud conversation and boisterous laughter. The older general grabs the arm of a red haired sunburn man distractedly walking around him. "Seleucus!" calls out Ptolemy "Where is the King?"

"There you are!" exclaims the younger commander, "Come" pulling the arm of his friend, "Perdiccas is saving us room on his couch. If we wish to partake in any of the wine we must…."

"Yes! Yes!" cuts the older general, drawing his friend closer, "I need to find Alexander. I have some urgent news."

Seleucus withdraws with a look of curiosity and bewilderment. "What is it?" anxiously questions the prickled face man, "What has happened?"

""I must first find the King" responds Ptolemy as he looks away from his friend to scan the room. "Have you seen him?"

"He is where you would usually find him" turns Seleucus directing his friend across the tent, "Our King is at the head of the table."

Ptolemy follows his comrade direction to see the King at the far end of the room. Sharing a couch with Hephaestion, Alexander is animated and spirited in an amusing conversation with his lover. The two men sit facing each other, knees and arms touching. Though settled on the largest couch in the tent, the men are crunched together in the center engaging in a personal and private discussion. The King and his General are atone and focused upon only themselves. Ptolemy was well aware of the tremendous strain and loneliness his King had endured without his lover. The older general suppresses his smile as he stares at the reunited lovers. Ptolemy sets aside his personal amusement and refocuses at the task at hand quickly shoving his way towards the King.

"My King" announces Ptolemy as he steps up before Alexander standing near his left shoulder. Alexander does not respond. "My King" again calls out the old commander with more fervor in his voice. Hephaestion looks up first and nudges his comrade.

"Ptolemy my friend!" brightly smiles the King, "Are you here to join us?" waves Alexander as he directs Crateus and Philtos to move down their couches. "Has Perdiccas once again taken up all the wine from your table?"

"Sire? No!" quickly counters Ptolemy with a serious look on his face, "One of my scouts have returned from the Gaza Wall" immediately explains the anxious commander, "They have received a secret message from the mercenaries hired by Betis" Instantly the King jumps to his feet with Hephaestion almost falling off the couch. Alexander becomes suddenly aware of the audience before him and quickly composes himself.

Contrary to his initial reaction, the King now appears calm and composed, "A message?" questions Alexander revealing no sign of distress, "What do these mindless bastards have to say to me?"

"Perhaps they wish to apologize" chimes in Coenus as he gulps down his bowl of wine, "If so, they are a little too late". A quiet laughter spreads among several of the companions.

"As a matter of fact!" smirks Ptolemy as he pulls out the scroll to the awaiting King. Alexander quickly opens the message with Hephaestion reading it over his shoulder. Ptolemy anticipates for the worse, but to his surprise the King laughs out loud to the astonishment of all in the room.

"It would appear that several of Betis' hired hand wishes to surrender!" amusingly announces the King, "To validate the genuineness of their proposal that they will ride unarmed to meet us outside the camp mid-day tomorrow."

"Surrender!" Perdiccas states smugly as he pours himself another bowl full of wine, "Hah! The only surrender we should accept should come in the form of them shackled and bonded together like a row of slaves before the army. They all need be flogged and cruelly put to death."

"What proof do we have that their intentions are real?" speaks out Hephaestion once again exemplifying his over cautiousness and suspicions, "I have as much trust in these unruly men than I do with Darius' offer of his daughter's hand in marriage to our King."

"You are correct with your concerns!" echoes out a voice from the entrance of the doorway. The room comes to a standstill as every man turns towards the entryway of the large council tent. Accompanied by Generals Parmenion and Cleitus, a man steps up and pushes off the hood of his cloak. "Your assessment may not be all that unfounded General Amyntor." continues the short gray haired stout man. The room silently watches the old bearded man approach towards the direction of Hephaestion and Alexander. Parmenion and Cleitus follow closely behind the unidentified man. "There has been talk of a few of Betis' men deserting their duties" goes on the mystery visitor, "But I have not been able to confirm these rumors."

"Jencir!" calls out the King recognizing the former guard moving up to him. The once highly ranked Macedonian soldier is a pale reflection of his youth. His clothes were ragged and his appearance was coarse. He was a battled ridden man with scars on both his arms and legs. The man wore a patch over his left eye. He was a vicious sight. "When did you arrive?"

"My King!" humbly bows the wide fore headed man. He looks up at Alexander with his one eye, "I arrived early afternoon. But it would appear you were preoccupied with a special delivery at the docks." warmly replies Jencir as he turns to wink at Hephaestion.

"So tell me Jencir" quickly cuts the King, "What have you learned from behind the walls? You do not believe this message to be valid?" holding up the handwritten scroll.

The old guard focuses on the King, "There are those within the hired Greeks who have grown restless and malcontented with their lack of supplies and pay. But they are very loyal to their commander. Thus, I have been unable to confirm the promises of the mercenaries set to meet with you tomorrow. So I would caution you as General Amyntor has smartly suggested."

Cleitus stride up to address the King, "But Jencir has uncovered some very useful and vital information" chimes up the full-bodied General, "Alexander you may find it very interesting to what he has to say."

"Yes Sire!" exclaims the old guard, "I have discovered the location of an engineer who may know the innermost weakness of Betis' mighty wall!"

"Ha!" chides Ptolemy, "The city wall is older than the sands along the Phoenician coastline. Unless, of course you have managed to find a way to now speak with the dead?"

"Not with the actual engineers who built the wall" interjects Cleitus, "You fool. Jencir has found the man who maintains the city plans for the walls as originally built."

"Is that true?" excitedly bursts out the King, "What have you learned?" Alexander motions for the men in the room to resume their seats and signals for the servants to pour more wine. The room sits on edge waiting for the old guard to recount his report to the anxious King. Jencir takes a sit adjacent to Alexander and pulls out a small map onto the table.

"In the Bedouins tribe there is a man called Symeon. He is a direct decedent of the original architect for the construction of the Gaza walls." Jencir points to a small village north of the hills, "It is about a day ride. And I have it on good authority that Symeon is in possession of the original designs and maps of the old city. I have already sent word to him and he has agreed to meet with us for ….of course for a small fee."

"I have been settled along this coastline for almost two months Jencir." spits the King, leaning forward to study the map before him, "I do not intend to stay any longer than necessary. I need to find a way to destroy the walls that surrounds the steep hill of the city."

"Sire! I can lead a small group of men to Bedouins as soon as you have selected them." Confidently informs the old guard, "As I say it is only a day ride, we should be away only a few days."

"Good! I will look into sending you the best of my men" cheerfully responds Alexander, "Find my secretary and gather the necessary funding you require to obtain the maps."

The King looks out at the men around the table and raises his cup, "Men we may have found the break we need" confidently announces the King, "Let us toast to the Gods for favor that we may leave this forsaken city soon!" He then searches out Ptolemy standing a short distance from him, "Inform your scout to convey to the mercenaries I will only meet them here and make no concessions."

The room is revitalized with animation and excitement at the prospects and joins the King in a loud and boisterous toast. Alexander then slants to Hephaestion, "I wish to speak with you privately after dinner."

The General looks across at this King perplexed trying to interpret the meanings of his words. He takes a drink and sips it slowly as he firmly stares at the King's hired spy now whispering into Alexander's ears. Hephaestion is unable to shake the uneasiness creeping up his spine as he studies the old guard not feeling entire comfortable with the King's unyielding trust with the man.

At a distance behind the King and his generals, Petros listens attentively putting into memory the name of the engineer and the city in which he resided. The young page would need to send a message to Aetos regarding Jencir's discovery.

000000

_Later at Hephaestion's Tent_

He curses under his breath as he lugs the heavy woven fabric bag into the large tent. After having spent most of the evening serving the companions, Petros was at his wit ends with his "page duties". He grimaces in disgust to his duties to serve his enemies like a meager slave. With a deep sigh, Petros opens up the General's kit to unpack Hephaestion's personal effects. As a royal page assigned to a companion of the King, Petros was expected to tend to the Hephaestion's needs as well as receiving military training. As ordered by Leon, the young page was instructed to oversee that Hephaestion's gear received from his ship was properly tended. Petros would be responsible for shining all weapons and unpacking the General's clothing and scrolls.

Petros haphazardly flings the heavy woven fabric bag onto the bed. He unties the top and begins to toss the articles of clothing and rolls of papyrus atop the coverlet. After removing the General's garments, he finds well crafted scrolls of the _Iliad_ and the _Odyssey_, a small tightly bonded roll of correspondence and buried in the bottom was a purple satchel. Petros pulls out the small satchel feeling its weight. He looks around the room to confirm he was alone. Unable to avoid the temptation, the young page kneels to the floor to carefully open the tiny bag. Slowly, he unwrap the soft linen material and uncovers a golden sun beamed fibula. The brooch had been well cared for as it shone brilliantly before the oil lamps' radiant fire. The creases of the sun rays were clean and spotless. Petros had seen another identical fibula; but was unable to recall where and on whom. As the boy sits to recall where he had seen the Vergina star brooch before, a voice calls out from behind him startling Petros to drop it to the floor.

"Magnificent isn't it?" comes a deep voice now a few step from the young page, "but it is also quite heavy."

Instantly, Petros stands to attention 'My Lord!, I had not meant to…." stumbles the royal page, "My humble apology my lord. I was unpacking your gear and I came across this small bag and…" Petros bows his head in defeat; he had been caught prying into Hephaestion's personal effects.

The General steps up to place a hand on the page's shoulder to slowly lift his chin up to face him. Hephaestion is silent as he studies his new page. Petros fearfully looks up to his new commander and is astounded to see deep penetrating blue eyes staring back by him. Petros is taken back by the man's beauty. The General's shoulder length auburn hair was highlighted with sun bleached streaks weaving through it, his skin was golden tan and the man was tall. Petros glances up and down his commander and notices immediately the well proportioned body, the defined arms and shapely muscular legs. He looks to be a god. It was no wonder the King was so fond of this man, the General was striking.

Quickly Petros throws his eyes to the ground realizing too late he was staring spellbound at the General. Hephaestion remains quiet as he assesses the boy. The youth was typical in his appearance of a young Greek boy. His gray eyes, sun burnt skin and curly hair was a common feature among the men of the army. However, the boy held fire and rage in his eyes. There was deep seeded pain and grief swimming within the boy's soul. Hephaestion was all too familiar with the look of hatred having fought in fierce battles against countless enemies. The boy was holding a deep secret.

Hephaestion nonchalantly dismisses any acknowledgment of the boy's dark gaze attributing it to boyhood resentment and eagerness for worthier tasks and duties.

"Sir I had no intention of mishandling your belongings" softly apologizes the young page, "I have allowed my curiosity to overtake any real restraint."

"No need to worry" quickly waves Hephaestion as he steps up with his hand extended out open to the youth, "I hold the fibula to be very dear to me."

Petros looks down at the sun beamed brooch once again, "I have seen this before" softly replies the youth as he hands it back to the General, "Does this belong to the King?"

"Nay" proudly responds Hephaestion, as he takes hold of the fibula, "This is mine. A gift from the King himself. I do believe he too wears one identical to this."

Petros looks up in surprise. He had heard of the close bond shared between the King and General. But he had not realized the depth and strength of the relationship. He was aware from Leon that the fibula was worn by Alexander as a symbol of his monarchy, his status as King. With it, Alexander would be easily distinguished apart from the others as the one sole ruler of his ever growing empire. But with General Amyntor also possessing an identical brooch, it could only mean that his standing was equal to the King. Petros immediately comes to realize whom Aetos had described as the "Kings Lover". The young man finds hope that his assignment to Hephaestion would not be a complete loss. He would still gain access to the King.

"So you are Petros" states Hephaestion breaking the silence between them. "Alexan… the King had mentioned I was to have a new page. Now where are you from?"

"I am from Aegae. My father is a prosperous grain trader and a close friend of General Antipater" The youth quickly recites his standard response as taught to him by Aetos. "I am honored to be here and serve under you my Lord.

"Oh yes! You are Chruse's son!. I remember him from my days in Mieza." adds the General.

"No Lord! Chruse is my uncle. My father is Vasilios" corrects the young page. "They are both in the trade of transporting grain."

"These formalities are not required when we are alone" smiles Hephaestion as he begins to remove his chlamys. "You may call me Hephaestion."

"My Lord…" stumblingly replies the young man, "Hmmm as you wish Hephaestion"

With a small grin, Hephaestion is momentarily distracted as he re-wraps the fibula back into the satchel and places it at top his coffer. He then pulls a chair and motions Petros to do the same.

"I am sure Leon as well as my other pages have apprised you of my requirements and program of study for your instructions and training with me." Hephaestion pauses as the youth nods in acknowledgement, "I will not tolerate any disobedience. You are to balance your training and studies each day with your daily duties to me and the King. I expect each page to be up by the sunrise and for this you will typically be given reprieve during the evening unless of course are you assigned other duties." The General then leans forward with his elbow to his knees to look sternly at the boy across him, "All that you see or hear must be kept with strict confidence and discretion. Should I come to discover you have breached this understanding you will be flogged and sent back home."

"Yes sire… Hephaestion" fearfully responds Petros his eyes wide.

"I like to see myself a fair man… I too have gone through the rigorous training you are now enduring as a page." Softly smiles the General, "I served under King Philip and well... he was a tough old dog." His expression then turns serious, "But I am your commander and General in this army. I cannot afford nor will I tolerate any insubordination. Do I make myself clear? Betray me or my King and I will kill you!"

"Of course… my Lord… Hephaestion!" stutters the royal page now staring straight on at the General, "Very Well!" reaches out the General to slap the youth on the shoulder. "We have an understanding."

The conviction and seriousness off Hephaestion's words moves Petros into fear. The General's last words were marked with a harsh warning. The young page had noticed the General's eyes go dark as he pressed upon his admonition. These were not empty threats. As Hephaestion moves about the tent to change his chiton, Petros looks away with a small scowl for being treated like an infant. He masks his bitterness as he relishes in the silence of his mind the belief that soon these Macedonians would soon all be dead. He would have his vengeance.

As the General pulls over a clean chiton he catches sight of Petros' frowning expression. He makes a mental note that this youth would need to be watched over carefully, as Alexander had indicated.

000000000

_Outside the Campsite: _

"Elias" calls out his comrade giving chase to his friend outside the perimeter of the camp. "Elias!"

"Thanos please by all the Gods I wish to be alone." The young man quickens his pace as he grabs hold of his arms as he feels his anxiety takes hold of his body. Since leaving the Greek Coast, Elias had been able to contain and control the trembles that once racked his body. He had disciplined himself to calm and slow his breathing when his feelings of a "seizure" began to take hold. He takes sight of a large Oak tree and heads towards it. Although he could no longer hear this friend beckoning behind him; he makes no efforts to turn around. Instead, Elias continues to walk to the tree as he finds an area facing the setting sun. He crunches under the large branches with his knees pressed to his chest. He wraps his arms around them. Elias closes his eyes and replays his encounter with his brother shortly after his arrival to the camp.

_Flashback – Early on_

"If only you saw me the way you see yourself. I have never been one to pretend who I am." states Ioan, "I am still your brother Elias. I will always be!"

"But what have you become Ioan?" replies Elias staring intently at his brother, "How is it that you now are the camp drunk. You are the laughing stock of the army." The youngest brother shakes his head in disbelief, "You are a strong and proud man. How could this come to pass for you?"

"Elias please!" exclaims Ioan, "After Tyre things began to change. This has all been difficult Elias… But …. But… it is as the Gods have willed it to be… my fate…I wish I could make you understand. The King… has pushed me towards the brink of insanity."

"Help me understand!!" screams Elias at his brother, "You cannot expect me to believe our Great King is to be the blame of your demise… your weakness." Elias forcefully shoves away, breaking away any attempts of his brother to embrace him, "You make your own choices in life Ioan and I do not think I have the heart to watch your downfall. Your constant state of intoxication will be your own fall brother. You cannot ask me to stand here and watch the last of my family to die wastefully."

"Elias" reaches out Ioan as he manages to place a hand on his brother's shoulder, "I have vowed to be there to protect you…. I will not forsake you… I just…"

"You already have forsaken me Ioan" snaps the young man, "But I do not intend to desert you" stepping up to face his brother again, "We will beat this daemon that has taken hold of you together. You are not alone."

With tears rolling down Ioan's face, he drops his hand in apparent annoyance. The commander takes a breath and suddenly pushes Elias away. "I do not need my baby brother to save me!" counters Ioan, "As I have said this is my destiny of how things must be… I will not change myself for you or this campaign. The only faith I now hold is for the end of this maddening crusade to conquer Asia by our King. I am who I am and you can accept me as I am or not!"

Now truly frustrated with his brother's insolence, Elias turns to rush out of the camp with his lover closely behind.

Elias is brought out of his thoughts when he feels the presence of another next to him. He clears his focus to find his lover. "Elias there you are?" breathlessly announces Thanos as he settles next to his friend, "You have always been able to outrun me."

"Thanos I beg of you to please allow me some time to gather my thoughts… to come to grips with my brother." Elias drops his head shaking the tears forming in his eyes, "Ioan is all I have left now."

"No Elias" firmly replies his friend, "You have me and I have not intention of leaving your side."

The young man looks up with his eyes glistening with sadness, "To lose you Thanos would destroy my world." He then leans forward and places a hand to his lover's neck to draw their heads together, "Together there is nothing we cannot beat. We will help my brother through this."

"Yes Elias by the Gods I swear by it!"

0000000

_Back at the Main Camp:_

The abrupt opening of the tent flaps startles the young General. ""Sir! You asked to see me" questions Ioan, stone faced and staring above his commander, "I came as quickly as I could."

Petros immediately turns away busying himself on sorting the General's weapons and shield walks toward the farthest part of the tent; yet still an ear shot to the conversation.

"Ioan!" calls out Hephaestion, "I had hoped we could talk but our King has summoned me. Perhaps we can meet in the morning."

"Of course Sir" Ioan bows his head in acknowledgement, "I will search for you after the morning sacrifices."

"Captain!" states the General looking straight at the young commander searching out for clues to the somber behavior, Is everything well with you?"

"Yes" quickly replies Ioan now looking up staring bashfully at Hephaestion, "I may just be tired."

"And your brother?" continues the General, "Have you seen him since our return?"

There is a brief hesitation and in a downward tone, "Yes sir!" trying to conceal his emotions, "Briefly".

"Ah!" responds Hephaestion, "I see!" He begins to notice the uneasiness in Ioan's posture. "Very well then... you are dismissed."

Petros watches the captain walk out and makes a conscious note to later seek him out to determine his true sentiments with the Macedonian army, and with the Great King.

"Come help me put away my gear" announces the General drawing Petros' attention back to him, "The King is expecting a private council tonight. He does not like to be kept waiting."

The young page assists the General unpack. As soon as the servants aid Hephaestion with this bath and new garment, Petros accompanies the General to the King's pavilion.

"You are relived for the evening" instructs Hephaestion stopping before reaching the canopies of the King's tent, "But I expect you up early tomorrow. I want to see you in the exercise ring with the others. I am curious as to your fighting skills. Though I suspect you will be able manage yourself without any issues."

"Yes my Lord!" replies Petros as he waits for the General to enter the tent. The page turns in time to see Thanos walking shoulder to shoulder with Ioan's brother. Petros stands frozen as he watches the two young men walk pass him engaging in a heated conversation. Ioan's brother stops to look at Thanos obviously upset. It is at that moment, Petros stares in horror as Thanos reaches out to cup the other man's face rubbing his thumb to wipe a tear. The curly haired young shoulder throws an arm around Ioan's brother to guide him into his own tent. Thanos pulls up the tent flap to look up to see Petros standing across them gawking at them. Thanos throws a warm smile and a swift nod towards the young page as he disappears though the tent flaps. Petros' heart collides with his emotional rage. Since his arrival to the Macedonian camp he had been captivated with the young solider seeking him out at every opportunity. Most recently, he had been assigned under Thanos' charge for military training. Now finally gaining his attention, Thanos was in the company of another. Petros becomes enraged with jealously. The royal page's adolescent desire was driving him to narrowly focus on attaining what he wanted. He saw himself with Thanos and no other. The young page growls to himself, making a personal promise to find a way to make the young solider his beloved no matter the costs.

TBC

000000000

Hi All! This Chapter 2 ended up being about 28 pages. SO I thought it best to break it down piecemeal so expect 2 more chapters. I hope you enjoy this first part! I look forward to your replies! P.S. Thanks again Stella! Also a shot out to M - Hang in there! and to Jun - hope you enjoy this!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning: Its a LONG Chapter :} Happy Easter! **_

_**Chapter 3**_

_In the King's Private Chambers:_

"Can we trust him?" inquires Hephaestion as he throws himself onto the large couch in the King's chamber, "How much do we know about him?"

"Phai! You can be so obstinate!" smiles the King, as he reaches out to hand a small bowl of wine to his comrade. "I have known Jencir since I was a boy. He has always served loyally to my father. "Alexander takes hold of his own bowl and sits on a nearby arm chair. "Parmenion and Cleitus have spoken up for him." continues the King as he tries to find a comfortable position on the chair's oversized cushion.

"Jencir is a frightful looking man!" chuckles Hephaestion, "He reminds me of the titan who fought against Hercules, with his one eye and large battle scars".

"Do not be afraid of him" teases Alexander, "I will protect you and I will see to it that no harms comes to you" A pillow aimed for his head finds its mark as the King's wine cup spills all over his chiton.

"I hardly see you capable to defend me when you could not prevent the pillow from hitting your large head!" smirks the General, "I see no evidence of stealth or cunningness in your line of defense." Hephaestion then drinks another cup full of his wine as he smiles over the rim, "You look to be injured from my sudden assault, sitting there covered in red wine."

"Then perhaps you should come and treat my wounds" muttered the King under his breath as he moves to stand from his chair, casually unfastening a pin off his drenched chiton, "I do believe I may have suffered a penetrating injury to my chest." jibes Alexander, taking a hand to his chest as if to clutch the pain to the area around his heart. "You know my General, it is a crime of high treason to assault your King" further adds the King, "I could have you flogged"

"Ah – but to insult your lover gives you a cold bed and a night of loneliness" quickly counters Hephaestion, "But of course you are the King and I am but your humble servant." mockingly the General tilts his head towards his King.

Alexander moves away from his chair soaked with red wine. Slowly he unfastens the second pin of his chiton and allows for it to fall off. He stands with the top half hanging down showing his chiseled chest. Hephaestion sits up in awe at the God walking towards him.

"You know mother had given this embodied chiton to me before leaving Pella" states Alexander with a wide grin striding closer to his General,, "How am I to tell her that it was ruined by her arch rival, her nemesis for my heart?"

"Your mother!" exclaims the General, but he collects himself and with a lazy smile looks up, "Alexander, I will not allow you to change the subject! Once again, I ask, how are we to know if the offer from these mercenaries is legitimate?" looks up Hephaestion staring seriously at his King, "Jencir has indicated, we have no confirmation as to whether these hired bands of soldiers' intentions are true."

"Phai" calmly walks up the King shooting a warm look, "Even now you continue to be overly cautious for my personal safety. You need not worry my General. I have known of the dissent forming within Betis' men before my arrival to Gaza. Their commander Aetos has had difficulties keeping his men paid and fed."

"Aetos!" interrupts Hephaestion, "He was among the men involved in my imprisonment during…"

"I know" softly replies the King, "I have been keeping a close eye on him once it was determined he was the leaders of the mercenaries here in Gaza. He is a conniving man with many tricks But…" laughs the King out loud, "I pride myself at being one step ahead."

Alexander grabs a dry linen cloth from a nearby table to wipe the wine soaked over his body. "This is why I am having the mercenaries meet us here. I would not be foolish enough to accept to their original terms of meeting them in the open plains."

"Original plan?" interjects Hephaestion, "There has been a previous offer?"

"Not exactly. But I had heard of rumors. I was not able to confirm it until Ptolemy's men brought forward the recent message. The mercenaries will arrive in the morning disarmed and of course presented before all the council" coyly states the King now standing before his lover, "So do not worry my love. I will make certain that you will be there to guard my back."

"So if you knew all this? Why the performance back at the banquet?" quickly questions Hephaestion, absorbing the beauty of the man before him, "Since my return, you have been nothing but the theatrical performer."

The King remains quiet with laughter dancing his eyes. Hephaestion is reminded of the boy of his youth, mischievous and roguish. Alexander could be a man of many personalities and traits, making him at time unpredictable and capricious. But the General was aware; the King always had a plan and never pursued any action without thoroughly examining and preparing for the situation.

"What of these sympathizers behind the wall? further asks Hephaestion, restraining his desire to pull down his lover and kiss him, "How do you intend to utilize them?"

"I have assigned Ptolemy and Perdiccas to deal with them." nonchalantly responds Alexander fixing his gaze upon the exposed thighs of his General, "Jencir has been in contact with the various merchants willing to align themselves with us."

"Can these men be trusted?" cautiously inquires the General as he sits up wanting to reach out and touch the bare chest of his King, "Are there many?"

"All arrangements have been made." quickly counters the King, feeling his desire and anticipation to hold Hephaestion brewing within him, "There are enough of them to help us with our plans. Ptolemy and Perdiccas will meet with Jencir to finalize the details."

Hephaestion reclines back again quietly taking in the new information. The King appeared satisfied with himself. Nonetheless, the General took a dimmer view of the situation.

"Phai, why all these questions?" kneels the King before his General, trying to keep his balance from his drapping chiton, "You know I do not keep anything from you."

"Yet I am only now finding out about these plans." annoyingly states the General trying to look angry at his lover, "Why do you insist to keep me in the dark on such matters?"

"There are many watchful eyes here Phai. You know that…" explains Alexander, placing a hand over his lover's knee, "I have had my suspicions and if we wish to infiltrate the walls successfully... we must play the show for the many spies lingering here in camp."

"You mean Ioan?" leans back the General feeling his lover moving up his leg. "What do you have planned to with him?"

"I have decided that Ioan should be sent out tomorrow with Thanos to seek out this engineer Jencir had mentioned tonight." softly states the King as he places a tender kiss on Hephaestion's right thigh, "Only time will tell as to how Ioan will play out for us."

"Alexander you are holding back. I know it." exclaims the General, as he slides further back into the couch unable to fight off his lover, "You are not telling me everything."

"Come my love… we have had so little time together!" whispers Alexander looking up at this lover with pleading eyes.

"If you will not deem it worthwhile to apprise me of the details of your plans, then perhaps you have no need for my company here tonight." gruffly counters Hephaestion, regaining his senses, as he pushes off Alexander's hungry hands, "You have continuously pledged to me that I am to be included in all affairs concerning your safety and yet you are holding back."

The General reaches out to set his cup down and motions to push himself off the couch. But he is forced back as the King leans forward to pin his lover down.

"It's your company I seek out, more than any other" firmly states the King yet trying to look bashful at his lover, "You know that nothing is real until I am able to tell you. I will not make any move without first consulting with you. If only to share them with you."

"Then why the charades Alexander?" snaps the General, "I know your games. You are performing before an audience; even before me. I fear that I am losing you to this mad world of yours."

The King pulls slightly back to get a better view of his lover. "With you it is only me Alexander... your Alexander!"

The General breaks as he looks at the dark brown eyes burning with an intensity of passion and love. He is unable to carry his frustration and annoyance towards his lover any longer. He leans forward as the King meets him half way. The kiss is slow and meaningful. There was no need to rush since they had the entire night. The full chapped lips of the King envelops over Hephaestion's. Alexander pushes in further forcing their tongues to collide against each other. The King pulls back to suck on his lover's lower lips. He resettles his hands up Hephaestion's thighs softly grazing the upper area near his lover waist. He eases slowly around the inner area of his lover's hip purposely avoiding the throbbing muscle reacting to his touch.

Without taking his eyes off Hephaestion, "It is you that I love and offer myself only to" gently murmurs the King as he lifts Hephaestion's chiton above his waist to reveal the perfect carved legs. He again kisses the upper region of his lover's thighs and moves up. "You are my gift from the Gods!"

"Alexander! There is no need" But Hephaestion's words are muffled as he feels the heat of Alexander's mouth take the tip of him. He is fully engulfed with a strong tongue lapping around him. He is stunned into excitement as Alexander reaches to cup a small sac around his muscle to tenderly roll them in his hand. The General is overwhelmed. The sensation of this new technique bemuses him but enthralls him further. His whole body relishes to the touch and the warmth of Alexander's mouth. Hephaestion's primitive need is now guiding him. All concerns and worries fade away as he savors the moment. Time stood still between the two men as all existence around them ceased.

Then without notice, the King stops. Hephaestion rises up his head panting and out of breath. He is desperate.

"Why have you…?" confusingly questions the General, "Something wrong?"

"No!" widely grins Alexander, "I want this to last... come let us go…"

The King withdraws from his lover to extend out his hand. "Let us move to my bed… where it is more…" But Alexander is suddenly overpowered by his lover, who yanks his arm down to throws him to the floor. Hephaestion had enough of the games. He had one goal in mind and he was no longer going to prolong what he desired. The General moves quickly to hungrily straddle atop his King. He removes his chiton in one clean sweep. He looks down at his lover possessed and out of sort.

Alexander is startled by Hephaestion behavior. His lover was typically the less dominate of the two, but now it would appear the King would be taken like an eromenos. Alexander would have no objection. "Phai?"

"I really want you now!" pants Hephaestion, "So I will convince you in my own way what it is I expect from you. Your sort of gift to me."

"Gift?" pushes up Alexander, "You only have to ask!"

"What gift could I ask for?' pauses Hephaestion, as he whispers passionately, "What gifts have you to offer me? Will you have me search for it upon you?"

Alexander starts to lift himself to respond but his hands are pinned above him. Hephaestion starts to shift comfortably above his lover as he presses his hands and a determined kiss upon Alexander's lips.

"Ah the sweetness of your lips is a start" teases the General under his breath, "Have you more to offer me?"

"Phai… once again… you need only to ask and I would give you anything that you ask!"

"I will start with you my Great King and gauge what you may have to offer that is of value." teases Hephaestion staring lovingly at Alexander, "I believe I may have found your greatest treasure here." Hephaestion caresses his hand down his lover's body.

The General gradually glides down the King's neck toward the hard chest and erected nipples. "You taste of sweet fruits… of well made wine."

"No thanks to you my love!"

Hephaestion bites hard to the King's chest silencing any thoughts of teasing from his lover. "If as you say are only mine then allow me to explore what has been freely given to me."

Hephaestion then release his grip of the King hands and he makes his way down to the hard stomach to the navel of his lover. Carefully he tugs the King's chiton lower as Alexander slides it off to kick it off. Hephaestion sits up kneeling between his lover's legs.

"Ah what I fine jewel I have found among the rough." He places a finger to Alexander throbbing hardness sliding it tenderly over from the tip down treating it like a delicate porcelain figurine. The King's body reacts to the touch. "It is so strong" comments Hephaestion as he pinches two fingers around the hardened muscle stroking it until it starts to seep in its natural juices. "But how does it taste?"

"Phai have mercy!!"

"You would deny me?"

"Never! By the Gods Never!" incisively replies the King, lifting his head up to only be taken by surprise. It is now the King who is left speechless as he is consumed, grasping tightly and firmly to his lover soft head of hair. Alexander arches back to the power of his lover hold over his collapse body. Feeling his own release, the King thrusts into his Hephaestion's warm tongue. Needing more substance, he lifts himself up onto one elbow and reaches out to his lover. "Phai please …I need to feel more of you… by the Gods!"

Hephaestion looks up with a raised brow as if confused by the request. "Are you not satisfied?" he playfully inquires as he moves down to resume his position. "Perhaps I should try to..." But with the speed of lightening, the King gets to his knees and pushes his lover onto the floor with his body. Hephaestion is overtaken and propelled back as Alexander straddles on top of him. "No more games!" pants the King, "And no more words!" He then shifts himself between his lover's legs and settles in finding the substance he needed to satisfy his insatiable hunger.

Their love making starts passionate and progresses to rough play. Cushions from the nearby couch are pulled and kicked as they toss themselves against each other. Throughout the night, the two men are fighting for dominance, for proof of the genuineness and fervor of their love and passion. At the end, both men are exasperated and lost in thoughts. They embrace silently in each other arms as they try to give comfort and appreciation towards each other's presence and existence.

Hephaestion then turns to his King with a look of hope, "Have you told me everything?"

"Yes Phai! I swear on my love and life to you that I have told you everything." Warmly smiles the King, "Do you think now we can move to the bed? My back is stiffing from his hard floor."

00000000

_Early the Next Morning_

The warm breath cascading down his neck slowly stirs Elias out of his sleep. He opens his eyes and adjusts himself to his surroundings. It does not take the young man much time to acclimate to where he was and to who was holding him. With his arm draped over his body, Elias does not need to realize Thanos was still fast asleep. The young man relishes in the moment welcoming the exuberant feeling of being back in the arms of his lover. He slides back to fully press his naked body against Thanos, to once again feel the width of his warmth. Elias saviors in the love shared with the man behind him.

"I do not think I have the strength" utters a voice against Elias' neck, "You were voracious last night my love. It may take me days to recover."

Elias grins and gradually turns onto his side without losing his place within the arm wrapped around him, to come face to face with his lover. Immediately, he is greeted with piercing green eyes and a wide glowing smile. Elias throws his own arm over his lover to draw him in and with sudden speed suddenly he pulls Thanos underneath him to straddle his body.

"Then allow me to do the work for both of us" happily replies Elias as he takes in Thanos' lips and places a deep and gratifying kiss, "Perhaps I may be able to revitalize you."

Thanos pulls his head back into his pillow to break up the kiss. He looks compassionately at his lover and gives a slight frown, "As much as I would enjoy indulging my whole day with you, I am expected at the training circles this morning." He then leans in for another quick kiss, "but tomorrow we will be off for a couple days. I promise you then I will be more than willing to comply with all your needs."

Elias's softly chuckles as Thanos starts to slide away under his hold. "It his possible? Has Hades darkened over that I would live to see the day you would prove to be the more responsible one?" disappointingly comments the young solider as he lies on his side gazing at his lover walking to the water bowl to wash his face, "Who are you and what have you done with my once carefree and rebelling friend?"

Thanos makes a half grin and excitedly leaps up into the air and back into the warm bed to come atop Elias. "I have grown up my love. Serving in Alexander's army has encouraged me to want more out of life for us... for our future!" gruffly snide the oldest of the two men, looking seductively at his lover, "So you do not recognize me… hmmm" mischievously questions Thanos before clashing his lips against his lover. The contact deepens as Thanos glides his hands over Elias' body feeling smooth skin against his callused fingers. He slowly moves a hand to the side of Elias' hard body caressing the contours of his buttocks down to his inner thigh. He searches for his lover and grabs hold of the growing muscle as it forms into a throbbing hardened erection. He gently strokes it causing Elias to arch back in pleasure. Upon feeling the juices of his lover excreting out, Thanos suddenly pulls away giving a fast kiss as he jumps up to his feet to walk back to the water bowl. "Now you will have something to remind you of who I am!" teases Thanos "You should know better than to challenge me."

"You would leave me like this!" states Elias lying back nodding his head towards his exposed manhood, "Should you not finish what you have started!"

"If I am as you say.. irresponsible and unruly… well than I have not changed!" grins Thanos, but then looks sternly at his lover and grows serious, "But for now my love, GET UP! I know Hephaestion wants to meet with us this morning regarding the final phases of construction of the catapults. And Elias," turns Thanos to look compassionately at his lover, "You will need to find your brother and try to settle your differences."

Elias mumbles under his breath in disappointment as he drags his body out of bed. He pulls a chiton over his head and walks up behind his lover to place a soft kiss on the nape of his neck. "I will try to find Ioan, but I make no promises" Before walking way, he leans in again into his lover's ear, "Remember my love… this is not over!"

"I would hope not!"

_0000000_

_Later Across at the King's Tent_

The distance sound of laughter and voices arouse Hephaestion out of his deep slumber. For a brief moment, he saviors in the comfort of being in a warm bed trying to expunge the three weeks he suffered on board a rocking ship. Living on a water craft had not been an entirely relaxing adventure for a soldier accustomed to being on dry land. Contrary to his Athenian upbringing, he had no real love for the sea. The young General preferred his feet firmly and squarely on solid ground.

Hephaestion stretches his long legs straight to crack his back. He reaches out behind him to find that he occupied the King's large bed alone. He gives a small sigh of disappointment as he turns to confirm his abandonment.

The muffled noise of a group of men nearby the King's pavilion attracts the Hephaestion. He lies in this comfortable position hoping to distinct out the words. The General immediately makes out the granular sound of wooden wheels rolling pass the tent. Moments later he hears the same sound again echo pass the tent followed by a small cheer from a group of men. Hephaestion looks across at the dancing shadows of the linen walls to recognize the activity taking place outside.

Regretfully, Hephaestion removes the warm blankets and forces himself to sit up on the bed. The sudden change in temperature causes the General to shiver. He looks around the tent and is not surprised to find a tray of food waiting for him, along with a full decanter of his favorite drink, lemon water. He then turns to the end of the bed to see laid out on the cushion of the reassembled couch, a clean chiton and set aside it his own sandals. Hephaestion smiles at Alexander's constant thoughtfulness for his well being. No matter where they were in their lives, his lover always made certain he was well taken cared for and his needs were tended to without question.

Since the days of their youth, especially after Hephaestion's father's death, Alexander had seen it as his responsibility to look after and care for his lover. Regardless of Hephaestion's countless urgings against the "cosset" treatment, they always fell upon deaf ears as Alexander held stubborn to do things as he saw fit. But this was an accepted behavior of the King, as it was characteristic of Alexander's nature to be generous and benevolent with his closest of friends.

The young general steps off the bed to walk over to the pull over the clean chiton. He smiles at the thought of the King having sent for one of his pages to retrieve a chiton from Hephaestion's own tent. He moves towards the table of food and fills himself a bowl of lemon water and grabs a handful of grapes before heading towards the tent flaps. He walks out under the canopy between two guards to take in the activity of daily camp life. He relishes in the moment, having missing it while out to sea. From outside the parameter of the King's pavilion, he observes men marching in formation out on their drills and listens to the clashing sound of nearby armory and enjoys the aroma of morning meals being tended by many of the soldiers. Breaking within the horizon, Hephaestion catches sight of an incoming horse pulling a large wooden chariot.

"Our King is out on his early morning exercise" bellows a coarse voice from the General's side, "How he manages to rise each day to engage in such activities, after a night of heavy drinking, never ceases to amaze me."

Hephaestion turns slightly to see a balding grey haired man with a short, trimmed full beard approaching him. After two decades as a solider and commander in the Macedonian army, Parmenion had not lost the zest and ferocity of his youth. The old General maintained the strength and tenacity of any young soldier fighting in Alexander's army. Parmenion remained outspoken, clever and sharp in his military tactics and ingenuity. It was no wonder the King held him in high regards as a military man, second in command to the army to himself.

"He looks at himself as an example" responds Hephaestion taking a sip of his water keeping his eyes on the approaching chariot. "Our King would not ask his own men to perform any task that he himself would not undergo personally. He sets the standards high in order that it will inspire all of us to follow."

"Ah Amyntor" smirks Parmenion, "You are right! Our King lives by example. But I am sure his most recent livelier mood is contributed to your return to the main army. It is no secret that our King can be insufferable without his favorite general near his side."

Hephaestion broods over Parmenion's statement. Since the sacrifices at Troy and the ordeal in the Pamphylian coastline, the King and his oldest commander have faced a small discord in their relationship. Personally, Hephaestion held no resentment towards the old commander and in his heart could accept and understand Parmenion's logic and concern. But Alexander was less forgivable and ardently unwilling to forget Parmeion's preposterous suggestion of leaving his lover after his capture by the mercenaries. Hephaestion was well aware that Parmenion along with many of the old guards had felt his relationship with the King had exceeded its time and purpose.

"I would disagree with you General Parmenion" counters Hephaestion, "The King would be great without me. Alexander is a formidable force and a man destined for greatness by the God's themselves."

"Of course!" snorts Parmenion, "We are well aware of this fact… hence the reason we still follow him and have not yet returned to Pella."

"We are all free men!" retorts Hephaestion staring straight on at the old commander, "Our King would not hold back any man wishing to go home for a _simpler_ life." He then gives a smirking grin and turns away following the approaching chariot.

Parmenion growls without any further comment. Hephaestion meanwhile smiles quietly as he looks down to the ground. He slowly roves away from the old general upon hearing the swift sound of the incoming chariot with its rider. "I will see you at council later this morning" modestly states Hephaestion in a monotone voice, "I am sure you will express your usual rhetoric of concern when we meet again." He then bows his head in a mocking deference to Parmenion and walks pass him to greet the approaching horse.

Proudly, Hephaestion walks up to the arriving chariot as it swing its load closely to his feet. The General does not flinch at the large wooden cart encased with gold plates and elaborate designs. Alexander had found this golden chariot, once owned by Darius, to be a practical tool for his daily exercises.

"General Amyntor! I see you have finally managed to get yourself out of bed" laughs out Alexander, "You have grown soft from your time out on the sea. While you sleep the day away, the rest of us bear the burden of running this campaign."

"Ah I hardly believe acrobatic and calisthenics off a moving chariot contributes to the success of the campaign" jibes Hephaestion as he reaches out for the rein of the horse, "Have you considered that perhaps you are too old for these types of exercises."

The King steps off the chariot as he unwrap the cloth turban tied around his head. The golden hair revealed does not hesitate to catch the beam of the glowing sun. The King's copper tan skin and the dark eyes against a radiant smile takes Hephaestion's breath away. Alexander's presence makes the young General prideful at his lover's glorifying aura.

Alexander walks up to his General and throws an arm around him. "You had no issue with my _acrobatic_ abilities last night Phai!" smirks the King, "I would say you welcomed my power and agility." He then places a quick kiss on his lover's cheek. The young General blushes at the public display of affection. Instinctively, he slams his hip to his King who slightly loses his balance and nearly trips to the ground.

"Have I not warned you it's a crime of treason to assault your King!" teasingly warns Alexander, "Should I take you to my tent and remind you of your place."

Before Hephaestion is able to counter Alexander, a large ruckus cheer is heard booming across them. Both men follow the sound of the chanting crowd and take sight of a group of men gathered near the training circle.

"I would imagine it's Crateus in the ring" states Alexander as he grabs a linen cloth from an awaiting servant to wipe the sweat off his face and neck, "He has been anxious for a fight."

"Come let us go and watch!" enthusiastically responds Hephaestion as he head towards the crowd of men, "I have not seen a good match since leaving Tyre."

"Phai! Wait!.. I was hoping to bathe..." exclaims the King, "I have already ordered the servants to.."

"Ah come on now Alexander, you can spare a moment before pampering yourself in the Persian oils you have grown to love." jokes the General as he turns to see a shocked King, "Do not give me that look… join me now and I promise to you will be well awarded for your patience." With a small beam and fast wink, Hephaestion briskly swings around to head towards the training circle.

To the young general's disappointment, he arrives in time to see Crateus pin down Coenus face first into the ground. The match is over before it begins.

"Well ladies!" announces the dark haired, short bearded burly General, "Is there not a worthy challenger among you all. Who will step up and prove themselves to be a man?" Several of the men in the audience nod in denial, as the old general steps up before the crowd searching for a contender to wrestle him. Crateus paces the group of men like a hungry bear looking for a meal.

"He is in a foul mood this morning" observes Ptolemy as he moves up to Hephaestion, "He has taken down three men thus far."

"Yes!" adds Perdiccas as he walk up behind the Ptolemy to surround Hephaestion at both sides, "It would appear Crateus received world from Pella that his wife had bore him a daughter"

"Ah he had expected a son" questions Hephaestion as he follows Crateus taunting the audience, "Perhaps is a good thing that his lineage should be severed. Mankind could not tolerate another of Hades' _Cerberus_."

"I agree!" amusingly chuckles Perdiccas as he continues on, "But think on this fact Hephaestion, it has almost been two years since we left home. Crateus has not seen his wife since he left Pella."

All three men shake their head, empathetically towards the old general's plight. Once again, Crateus bellows out for a challenger. The old guard is brimming with agitation and rage. He was in need of blood, of a true battle to release his emotions.

The sight of Crateus' prowling in the training circle ignites Hephaestion's adrenal. His time on board the confined ship had made the young general restless. He had been withdrawn from any form of exercise for weeks. He was eager to let out his own built up energy.

"I accept your challenge!" announces Hephaestion to the surprise of the gathering men. "Old man your streak of victories shall end now."

"Amnytor back from your short excursion?" jovially responds the Crateus, who looked to be possessed by his own personal daemon, "I had asked for a man to challenge me not a consort of the King." At that moment, the crowd rumbles in both rage and hilarity to the comment. But just then, Alexander steps up aside Hephaestion. The spectators become less restless with their remarks.

Ignoring Crateus' outburst, Hephastion hastily unfastens his belt and pulls off his chiton. He then moves forward when he is stopped by a hand to his arm. "Phai" whispers the King, looking away from the crowd to hide his concern, "Crateus is ferocious when he is angry. Be careful and mindful of that."

Hephaestion conceals his annoyance at Alexander's doubts and smirks a grin, "It is only a wrestling match not a battle against Darius' forces." Alexander grips tightly throwing a worried look. Hephaestion maintains his smile and gently pries Alexander's hold around his arm. "Have more confidence Alexander in your General."

000000000

_Meanwhile Across the __Training Circle_:

From the other side of the training ring, Petros steps up to the group of men gathered around the ring, holding tightly to a small scroll. He watches as the naked Hephaestion walks into the center of the ring. The young General come eye level to his competitor. The young page follows both men crouched low across from each other. Petros stares at Hephaestion's well built and tone body. The man was all muscle from his chiseled stomach to his tight and strong legs. He looked to be Apollo himself descending from Olympus. The man was perfect. He watches in amusement as he notices Hephaestion hassling the old general triggering Creatus to spring out in a blind fury.

The young page is distracted when he feels the presence of another standing next to him. He turns to find the old battle worn commander, Jencir, looking down at him. "I have seen you before!" announces the former soldier, "I never forget a face."

"I do believe your one eye confuses you!" scornfully responds Petros, "I would have remembered you had we previously met."

The scrawny man shifts to fully face the young page. "I once knew a valiant and good man, who was turned to the life of a mercenary after losing his family to Alexander's siege at Halicarnassus." Jencir then steps up to look closely at the youth before him, "This man's name was Icos and he had two sons."

"I have no time for your stories old man" annoyingly cuts Petros, "I do not know an Icos nor have I ever been to Halicarnassus."

At that moment, Jencir grabs Petros' chin and lifts up the boy's face to sternly stare at him. "I remember a man's face through his eyes. I have seen you before. I do not believe you to be from Macedonia. You are not who claim to be!"

Petros roughly shoves the old guard away as catches sight of Leon walking towards them. The young page sneeringly looks at Jencir, "Stay away from me!" exclaims the youth as Leon arrives up to Petros' side, "As I have told you... I have no interest in becoming your eromenos!" He then spits at the older man and rushes away from him. Petros quickens his pace as he senses Leon giving chase behind him. He manages to lose his fellow page within the crowd of men watching the wrestling match. The young page walks out to the other end of the circle to notice the arrival of a small band of merchants settling outside the camp. He immediately recognizes Aeto's man and heads towards him with the scroll containing information regarding the deserting mercenaries and the engineer Jencir mentioned at the previous banquet.

000000

_Back at the __Training Circle_:

Hephaestion places a tender grip on Alexander's shoulder as he steps into the designated training circle. Crateus is already in the center ring crouched down with his hands before him. The old general was expecting an easy victory. Hephaestion steps up before his comrade extending a hand out to acknowledge a fair fight, but Crateus growls rebuffing the offer.

Hephaestion enters standing with his knees bent with the weight on the balls of his feet. He grins in amusement as he watches the display of heated rage burning on his competitor's face. Hephaestion concentrates on Craetus having already planned in his approach for attack.

"I hear congratulations are in order!" sarcastically yells Hephaestion over the cheer of the crowd, "You are a father!" Crateus is ignited and lowers his head charges forward aimed at the young General's abdomen. But the younger General is faster and dodges his opponent's arms as he is rushed head on. Hephaestion quickly turns to face his opponent. "I understand your daughter may look like your neighbor"

Crateus is further infuriated. He once again dives forward this time aiming for Hephaestion's legs. The young General once again is faster and side steps Crateus' frontal attack.

"Come and fight like a man!" exhaustedly yells out the older General, placing a hand to his knees to catch his breath. He was growing weary with his previous matches now taking its toll on his body. Craetus upper chest was growing sore and his left leg was beginning to cramp. Hephaestion had expected Crateus to fight emotionally. The young commander was fighting with more finesse and strategy than through strength and force. "I did not accept your challenge to have you dance before me like a hetaerae."

"Crateus why so filled with rage?" retorts Hephaestion, "I am sure the King will allot you some time to see your new spawn!" The crowd roars in laughter and heckling as the older General becomes animatedly inflamed as he rams towards Hephaestion like a raging bull. Hephaestion swings away but loses his balance trying to hold Crateus away and folds back as he is pushed hard to the ground.

Once on the ground, Hephaestion deliberately keeps his elbows in making it difficult for his opponent to cup his arms and flatten him out. He quickly arches his back and lifts one leg out and another behind Craetus' knee to create a small wedge between them. As the older general holds Hephaestion down and tries to move up to gain a firm hold, the young commander struggles his leg between Crateus' causing the old general to sway. This move offers Hephaestion enough time to twist his body over and roll above the old general in one clean swoop.

The switch in position enrages Craetus especially upon realizing he was immobilized and unable to maneuvers his arms held tightly to his side. He looks up to Hephaestion attempting to slam his head up. But the younger General is out of reach so Craetus seeks out other alternatives. He turns his head to the side and bites down on Hephaestion's forearm.

The crowd rumbles in disappointment. "Now who is fighting like a girl" calls out Ptolemy "Is biting like dog a new technique?"

"Only when you are losing!" jibes Seleucus "Perhaps Hephaestion should have worn his cuirass."

Taken aback by the underhanded assault, Hephaestion releases his hold granting Crateus with an opening to twist this opponent around onto his back. "In battle there are no rules" growls the older general in complete delight to his new position, "You fight to win."

"In that case" utters Hephaestion sensing Crateus body trying to adjust slightly a top his comrade, he pulls a leg up and smashes it into his comrade's exposed groin, "All fair in love and war!"

Crateus' face turns pale at the blunt force to his groin. He crinkles over and rolls off the general in complete pain.

The crowd bellows out in laughter accusing the old General for provoking a devious match. Hephaestion then moves up to his feet looking down at his crumbled friend. "This is not over" promises Crateus, "You have…"

The sudden sound of a fast approaching horse bolting towards the King's pavilions distracts the crowds' attention. The rider swings his legs off his horse and removes his helmet and heads towards the King, who had stepped out of the training circle.

"Sire! The mercenaries have been spotted approaching the camp. There looks to be fifteen or twenty of them" quickly announces the solider, "They should be here before noon."

Hephaestion pulls on his chiton and heads towards the King and the others. He arrives in time to hear the scout's report.

"Leonnatus and Coenus! Have the council tent prepared and summon the rest of my commanders." orders Alexander now facing his men, "Leon prepare my bath!" He then dismisses his companions as he motions for Hephaestion to stay.

"Ah Phai go and see that you are made more presentable. You smell of sweat and grim." The King then pulls his friend's arm back and leans in, "Well done General! You handled old Crateus quite well… though I doubt we have seen the last of his ranting."

Hephaestion turns and manages to brush his cheek against Alexander's lips, "I had told you to hold more faith in me." With those last words, the young general spins around to head towards his tent.

00000000

The commotion of the wresting match allots Petros an opportunity to hand his secret scroll message to the awaiting merchant. He turns to walk back to the training circle when he catches Ioan staring at him from his nearby tent. Concerned that the commander had witnesses his hand-off, Petros wander his way to Ioan sitting alone under the canopy of his tent.

"Joy to you Ioan!" cheerfully announces the young page, "May I join you in an early morning drink?"

"What was that you handed the merchant?" cuts the young commander as he lifts his cup to his lips, "A secret message?"

Petros gives a nervous laugh, as he settles on a stool across from the former hero, "It is a list of supplies" assertively replies the page, "General Hephaestion has ordered for some personal items to be delivered on the merchant's next visit."

Ioan studies the youth sitting across him, as if trying to determine the veracity of his words, "Of course Hephaestion and his special needs!" states Ioan 'The whore will have his demands."

The page does not respond and sits with his head down scrapping the gravel of sand under his feet. He then looks up at Ioan apparently lost in the thought. Petros scrutinize the man before wondering of whether he could be swayed against the Macedonians and thereafter remain reliable. The commander finds the page's gaze and again rises his cup before taking another drink.

"Your grievances with the King and his General runs deep" mildly states Petros, turning to the sound of the King cheering on his lover, "Perhaps you should look into a worthier cause… a reason worth fighting for."

"Are you suggesting I fight for the Persians!" laughs out Ioan as he throws his legs out to stretch them before him, "If you notice I only speak Greek."

"Why not fight for Greeks!" boldly suggests Petros, "If you stop this campaign you may find yourself heading home to your family… with your brother."

"Petros we have had this discussion before!" interjects the commander, "I cannot just pack up and become a mercenary against Alexander. I cannot just go to any village and recruit myself."

"I see no grounds for why not. Your men and your King have abandoned you.. and now your own brother …" harshly explains Petros, "What bonds your loyalty to this army?"

"Who are you Petros?" leans forward Ioan with a dreaded glare, "What is it you want?"

"Let us say, I have been sent here to bring peace to this region." firmly replies the page toning his voice down, "I only want to stop this tryant King. He has lost his path from his original plans. He must be stopped." Petros bends forward close to Ioan, "You know this to be true!"

At that moment a ruffling sound from outside the canopy startles the men up in their seat.

"Who should be stopped?" questions Elias now standing before his brother, "What is it are you two are whispering about so intensely?" further ask the young soldier with his head tilted to the side.

"Elias!" exclaims Ioan sitting further upon in his small stool, "We were discussing these mercenaries holding up the Gaza wall. They need to be stopped."

Elias stares perplexed at his brother sorting through his thoughts the real purpose of visiting his brother. "I see and… who are you?" looking down at the youth trying to appear distracted by the sounds of the nearby match.

"This is Petros. He is General Amyntor's new royal page" eagerly responds Ioan, "he joined the army back at Heron."

"Ah yes. Thanos has told me about you." Nonchalantly responds Elias, "I understand you have an excellent arm for the spear."

"Thanos truly exaggerates" warmly smiles the young page excited by the name, "He has been kind to share his time in training me. It is he who is gifted as a valiant solider. He is superb on horseback, with the sword and the bow…" The boy looks down shyly realizing his blabbering acclamations, "He is a fine soldier."

Elias stares amusingly taking in Petros' obvious infatuation with his lover. Thanos had told him of his assignment in training the new pages. The young soldier was aware that Thanos had only spent at most a single morning instructing the page before him. It was apparent that the one session had made a lasting impression on Petros. His lover had mentioned this page had fire in his eyes; but there was also something amiss, a sort of darkness.

"Thanos has indeed proven to be an exceptional soldier" proudly agrees Elias, "I do believe he fancies himself a general one day" He looks back to his brother "Can you imagine Ioan, my old friend a commander for our King's army?"

"I have no doubt in his capabilities" softly replies Ioan, "He has been working very hard towards becoming a soldier."

Elias smiles encouragingly at his brother and takes a seat on the stool across him, "Petros it was a pleasure to meet you. Now if I may ask, do you mind allowing me a few moments with my brother, alone?"

"Of course yes!" quickly responds the page eager to accept the excuse of leave. He gets to his feet and stares down at he visibly anxious Ioan. He gives a small grin, "Ioan, I do hope we will talk again soon!"

The young commander makes no move to respond as he takes a long sip of his cup of wine.

Without any further regard to the departing page, Elias leans forward with his elbows to his knees, "I see you have started early on your drinking" observes the young soldier, "Are you not on duty later today?"

"It is only diluted wine, Elias!" annoying responds the commander, "Its more water than wine. Have you come here to be my personal taster?"

"Ioan, I did not come here to rile you up. I came to apologize for my harsh treatment of you last night", sympathetically states the young man, "I…. was angry, but now I…"

The young commander looks up distainfully, "As I've said, I do not need my youngest brother to care for me" cuts Ioan, "I am more than able to manage my own affairs."

"Ioan!" blurts the young solider, "I am your brother.. it is my place to be here for you to help you through this. I will not abandon you. We will bout your demons together."

The commander sits coldly as his eyes burn with emotion. Unable to further discuss his situation, he briskly gets to his feet causing his stool to fall back. "I do not need your help Elias. It would be best if you stayed away! I wish I could discuss all this with you… but I cannot. I must go through this alone"

"What do you mean you _must_ go through this alone?"

"Elias" steps up Ioan but he is interrupted with the loud call from a frantic voice rushing towards them.

"Elias! Ioan!" yells out Thanos, "Elias!"

Thanos stops before the two brothers immediately sensing the heated tension between them. Collecting his thoughts and his breath, Thanos blurts out to the men now standing under the canopy. "General Amyntor has ordered us to his tent as soon as possible."

"What is it?" steps up Elias

"Betis' mercenaries are coming" quickly responds the green eyed youth, "They will be here by noon!"

"What?" moves up Ioan and instinctively goes into action, "That is less than half an hour from now? Have you secured the catapults? Have you gathered the men?"

"I only briefly spoke with the General on his way to his tent. He simply instructed me to find you both and return to his tent immediately."

Ioan tosses his cup of wine and hurries to gather his sword, cuirass and shield. He does not hesitate or waver in preparing himself. He is ready to set out in astonishing speed. Elias is speechless at his brother's ability to configure himself.

"Come lads!" rushes out Ioan, brightly smiling at the two stunned youths, "We cant keep our General waiting."

000000

The three men are permitted to pass the General's guards without question. They enter the pavilion to find Hephaestion bathed and dressed in a traditional Macedonian chiton and red chlamys fastened with the golden star fibula. The men stand in attention staring above the General.

"Ah good you are all here!" warmly welcomes Hephaestion staring across at the arriving men, "At ease!"

Suddenly the tent flaps fly open as Petros rushes in. He is caught off guard to find Thanos and the others present before Hephaestion. Briefly the surprised youth is astounded until he hears his name being called out. "Petros! What is it?"

"Sir! The mercenaries have arrived. The King has ordered for all his generals in the council tent straight away!"

"Hades tits they are already here!" anxiously responds Hephaestion, "Petros go tell the King I will be but a moment and give assistance where needed with the other pages in preparing the council."

"Yes Sir!" hastily responds the page and he bolts out of the tent. Petros however does not immediately head towards the King's tent, rather he briskly walks towards the armory to snatch a handful of small daggers. He discreetly wraps the knives into a thin linen and hides them to his side casually merges with the disarmed mercenaries entering into the council tent. Petros sights a familiar face and paces up appearing to accidentally collide into the man. The mercenary stares definitely at the page as he grabs hold of the small bundle of weapons and conceals it behind his belt under his chlamys. Petros begins to walk away but is pulled aside by a strong arm.

"What you are doing boy?" questions Perdiccas darting a hard stare down at the youth, "You shouldn't be here!"

"Sir!" humbly bows the page composing a mocking tone of fear, "I am a page of General Amyntor. He has asked me to pass along a personal message to the King."

Perdiccas grips tightly around the boy's arm and pulls him in away from the entering men into the direction of the sitting King. "Go Then! But I will be watching!" Perdiccas carefully follows the boy head directly for Alexander, who was located in the far end of the council tent near the center of the room. Petros grins in satisfaction anxious over the plan of the King's death.

Meanwhile back at Hephaestion's tent, the General looks at the three men standing before him. "Well we do not have much time" announces Hephaestion, "I will need you all to act quickly!" He then walks up to the curly haired youth, "Thanos, I want you to lead out the guards assigned to watch the catapults. I have recently ordered the battle machines to be fully assembled. I do not want them to be tampered with or suddenly set a blazed" smirks the General. "Go and make sure no harm comes to them!"

Hephaestion then looks to Ioan and studies the commander with a wide smile. "You" giving a nod and smile, "I will need you to take a dozen of my men and station yourself around the council tent."

"Sir! In all due respect" solidly replies Ioan, "Would not the King have already organized his men to surround the area?"

"Of course and they will be obvious!" grins Hephaestion, "But I want you and the others spread throughout the area… less conspicuous and less noticeable."

"I see" confidently replies the young commander, "I will see to it we are hidden away within the camp."

"I trust that you will do your job well" responds the General placing a hand to grip Ioan's shoulder, "I have not forgotten what you are capable of!" Ioan is speechless and drops his head in humility.

Hephaestion then turns to Elias, "You will join me to the council tent. It would appear these mercenaries' leader is Aetos." explains the General, "I understand our former captor brought with him several of his men from the Pamphylian plains. I am curious to find out whether a few of our old friends are among the defects."

"Of course Sir" firmly responds Elias, "It would be wonderful to catch up on old times". He then looks up to his commander, "I would welcome the reunion."

"As would I" laughs Hephaestion, "I believe we should return the same hospitality they bestowed upon us." He then gathers his chlamys behind him and moves towards the tent flaps. "Now you have your orders" calls out the General, "I will see you all after the council."

"Sir" interrupts Ioan, "I trust you won the match against General Crateus!"

Hephaestion stops before the entryway, "Of course" smiles the General now facing the men, "Though I do believe he will find it impossible to piss without any discomfort for a few days."

The room chuckles in laughter as each man takes to their assignment.

0000000

Elias follows closely behind Hephaestion into the Council tent. The men enter into the tent to find the mercenaries kneeling on the floor before the King. There are approximately 20 of Betis' former men now offering their services to the Macedonian ruler. Alexander sits regal, dressed in a plain chiton in one of Darius' large arm chair. The King's simple attire clashes with the elaborate and ornate gem studded chair. But Alexander's hard look radiated authority not to mention his companions fully armed flanking at his side. The King confirmed his he was a significant force to be reckoned with and not taken lightly.

Alexander glances quickly to see his General walk in and subtly frowns, but tilts his head directing Hephaestion to join his right side. Hephaestion delays in complying with his King and instead leans down to whisper into Elias' ear. "Do you recognize any of them?" The youth looks out trying to concentrate on the faces staring at the King. Then suddenly a voice booms from within the hired Greek warriors.

"Sire!" calls out a man in the center front row. "We humbly offer our services and arms to the Great King of Macedonia."

Elias follows the voice along with Hephaestion to the spokesman of the group of mercenaries. Immediately the young soldier recognizes the flamed red haired man speaking. He nudges at Hephaestion nodding towards the talking man. "He was one of the guards before our tent."

"I do recall him along with the two others behind him." Quickly responds the General, "He was one of the men who had tried to gather information from me about our King's plans." Hephaestion looks down to Elias, "I want you to move over near the end and watch them closely. I do not trust them."

"What are your terms?" questions Alexander relived to find Hephaestion finally standing next to him, "Identify yourself!"

"I am Nikias, Captain of the 2nd battalion of Aetos' cavalry. These men behind me are made up of valiantly trained swordsmen, engineers and cavalry."

"My whole army is filled with such men!" counters the King, "I am in no short supply of courageous and strong soldiers." The room chuckles in laughter.

"Sire we also carry vital information regarding Betis' line of defense and future attacks" quickly responds Nikias, The soldier pulls out from his belt a scroll and extends it out to the King. "We offer this information to you in exchange for your mercy and protection."

"And what proof do I have of your loyalty" further asks Alexander, "You are all but hired men. You offer your services for pay. I will make no such tender. You will need to earn your place in this army through merit. No less than all of other men."

"Sire!" responds Nikias, "Allow me to hand you these plans and I assure you there will no question as our intentions."

Hephaestion moves slowly up to the King and whispers into his ear, "Have the scroll passed to one of your companions Alexander." The King turns to smile but ignores his lover's concerns and motions for the mercenary to approach.

Nikias pulls the scroll and gets to his feet to walk towards the King. At that moment, Hephaestion catches sight of a shimmering object as the mercenary now a few steps away suddenly bolt up to the King with a loud cry.

"He is armed!!" yells Hephaestion as he leaps before the King and pushes Alexander behind him. The mercenary dives in and drives his dagger into Hephaestion chest, barely missing the King. The room bustles with commotion as the companions pull their swords and lounge at Nikias. The mercenary is clawing his way to the King pinned in his chair between Hephaestion fighting off the mercenary with his body.

Ptolemy and Seleucus roughly grab hold of the mercenary off their comrade, while Perdiccas and Leonnatus thrust their own swords into the man from every angle. The other mercenaries on the floor now take to the air up off the ground To the surprise of the Macedonians, several of the mercenaries are also armed.

With Nikias contained, Alexander quickly manages to step off his chair to take hold of his lover. But Hephaestion refuses his offer of assistance and appears capable to stand on his own. The King looks at the blood covering his hands; Hephaestion's blood. Alexander is blinded with rage. He frantically follows his lover staggering back. He then glares to the mercenaries surrounded in the center of the room, and unsheathes his own sword, "Kill them ALL!!" orders Alexander. With these words Hephaestion falls back onto the ground as everything around him turns cold and dark.

TBC

000000

This chapter is dedicated to DiorNicole (hope it lives up to your expectations). To ALL: Happy Reading! FYI: I have gone ahead and combined all the remaining chapters, hence why it was a long long section. But I am done with it all! Hope you enjoyed the story. Big thanks to Freebird09 and TribalShimmy!!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The King sat quietly as he clasped tight to the hand laid motionless on the large bed. All of his personal physicians were feverishly attending to the deep gash in the upper region of the young General's chest. Alexander held his breath watching the treating doctors turn his lover over to reveal the slashed marks across the hard muscled back. After two years, the crisscrossed scars embedded by Icos and his fellow mercenaries had yet to fully fade away. The journey of this merciless and torturous campaign would forever be etched on his lover's body. The King trembled to his knees, dropping his head in remorse. He recalled the harsh reality that it had been his actions that resulted in Hephaestion's current condition; it had been his pride that forced his lover to step before him when the sword had been drawn. The attack could have been avoided had the King heeded to his General's advise. Tenderly, he held onto Hephaestion's hands as he watched him sleep quietly unaware of the doctors' ministration over his body. Alexander held back his tears; he realized that his lover once again carried the burden of the campaign on his shoulders. This would very ever be Hephaestion's price for loving a King, a dreamer.

The King focused on nothing but his lover's profile willing for Hephaestion's speedy recovery. He pushed aside the thoughts of losing his soul mate. Then in the chaos of the room, a faint voice echoed his name in the air, and Alexander found hope as he despondently leaned forward over his lover's injury. He closed his eyes and pressed his face against Hephaestion's lips wishing for movement, for a sign.

"Phai" whispered Alexander as he bowed forward to raise a hand to stroke away a strand of his lover's long auburn hair. "Phai! I am here!"

"My lord!" called out a cautious voice from above the King's shoulder, "Alexander the men have gathered in your antechamber." The King cringed in aggravation as he came to recognize Parmenion's heavy Macedonian accent. "You had called for this council Alexander…" said the old General urgently as he glanced down to quietly assess the man lying on the bed before he returned his attention back to the King, "Your men are waiting."

"Then have them Wait!" growled the King, with a shadowy mixture of remorse and rage. The looked up at Parmenion red-faced and trembling with rage. Alexander's initial reaction was to force his commanders into long grueling exercises or worse yet some form of public ridicule. But he set aside these tormenting humiliations and would order instead to have his _men_ stand idly until _he_ was ready to meet them in the small chamber of his pavilion. Was it not these very men who truly failed him, who allowed for the fully armed mercenaries to come within inches of their King? In his heart, Alexander was screaming for retribution. To Hades and all the furries, he thought, his commanders would be made to wait until his Hephaestion had recovered. Had been within his own power, the whole world would be ordered to stop. But for the moment, the King gathered his composure and restrained his temper. He refused to create a scene and hamper Hephaestion's treatment.

"Alexander!" again requested the gray haired General, "You must address your men!"

Now pushed over the edge, Alexander released his lover's hand and carefully settled it down on the soft cushions of the bed. Then slowly he slid the stool back and stepped up to face the old General, "I will be there momentarily!" stated the King as his voice grew dark. It was obvious, Alexander's tone would barter no compromising, "Go and tell them to wait!" He turned sharply away as he gave no further regard to the veteran general, and resettled himself beside the bed to watch the doctors tend to his lover. "GO!" barked the King, scarcely patient with his annoyance and eager for a reason to cause a confrontation, "Have them Wait!"

Defeated, Parmenion gave a small nod of confirmation and disappeared quickly through the tent flaps leading into the adjourning room.

Alexander looked down at his unconscious lover as he most trusted physician, Philip snapped orders for the other doctors to stop the blood flowing profusely out of the General's upper body. The King painfully looked up in time to see one of the other attending doctors heat a dagger over a large oil lamp. Unconsciously, he placed a hand over his own chest feeling the scar, calling into the memory when it was he who had been saved and treated by his lover.

"Will he be alright?" softly inquired Alexander as he watched Philip prepare the area of the wound, "What is your prognosis?"

The old physician looked up confident, "Yes" assuredly replied Philip, "It is not as serious as I had feared. I will seal a small portion of it to stop the bleeding. The blade did not penetrate through any vital organs."

Alexander sighed in relief. He had been given hope; he had his final reassurance for Hephaestion's well being.

"I will be back!" suddenly announced Alexander his confidence renewed, "Find me should anything change in his condition. I am to be summoned immediately!"

"Yes" dismissively replied Philip distracted by the dagger now being carefully handed to him, "I will have someone sent to you."

With one final glance, Alexander took a step back and spun around to walk towards the tent flaps. He stopped short before the heavy linen doors and turned to look heavy heartedly at his lover. The King closed his eyes tightly and flinched slightly as he took in the sight of the dagger being applied on Hephaestion's chest. A cold chill rushed throughout his body. With all his strength, he again pushed out of his mind the notions of what his life would be were he to lose Hephaestion. He flashed his eyes open knowing his answer. Alexander would follow Hephaestion to Hades, even if Macedonia and all of Asia were to lose their King. There was no question in his heart and mind, his life was meaningless without his lover at his side. His life was intertwined with that of Hephaestion; they were one in body, spirit and mind. There was no living apart without the other; there was no King without his General, an Alexander absent his Hephaestion.

Alexander shook any further thoughts from his mind as he heard the muffling sound of voices in the adjourning antechamber. Once again, he is reminded of the debacle of his men's inability to maintain the mercenaries. He reached out roughly to open the flaps to find all of his companions and commanders packed in the tiny space of his waiting room. All of the King's men come to attention. The commanders' anticipation of Alexander's wrath was written over their faces. They brace themselves for the worse.

The King walked into the center of the room scrutinizing each man. His stern expression caused each soldier to look down and away from the King. None would dare to meet straight on the King's dark eyes so filled with disappointment and fury.

"How did this happen?" bellowed out the King, "Am I to believe that my very own commanders are inept to disarm a group of men held in their own custody?"

"Sire!" bravely stepped up Perdiccas, "It was me who was charged to remove the weapons off these men. I had personally inspected each mercenary before they were granted entrance into the council tent." The usually buoyant and fulsome General walked up meek and almost fragile as he kept his eyes facing downward, "I do not know how this could have happened."

"I was there Alexander!" added Ptolemy, his expression crunched in rolls making him look older than his true age, "I too searched the persons of each man before they were assembled before you. I assure you they were all unarmed when they entered the tent."

"Yet they _were_ armed!" scrawled out Alexander his tone piercing into the soul of each man before him, "I was nearly killed and now one of my General lies severely injured and clinging to his life because of your incompetence. What have you all to say for your conduct? He looked across at them, "Speak!"

But even before any of the men said anything, their attentions were diverted as the tent flaps burst open. All eyes fire on Seleucus and Cleitus scramble into the room.

"Sire!" exclaimed Cleitus carrying a small bundle, "We have a spy within our camp!" announced the gruffly bearded General, "While retrieving the weapons off the dead bodies, we discovered this."

Seleucus stepped aside the old soldier to further explain, "As our men were gathering the dead bodies of the mercenaries, we discovered the weapons used by the mercenaries. They look to have been forged by our own armory."

"Alexander" further added Cleitus, "I spoke with the armory and confirmed a handful of daggers were reported missing early this evening." The old General pulled out the linen cloth to reveal the uniquely crafted blades. There was no doubt among the men in the room the craftsmanship and origin of the short dark blades and hilt.

The room stood in silence as the King absorbed the proof of the evidence. "I have heard enough!" snapped Alexander, as he stared out to the sea of distraught and anxious faces. "Ptolemy! Perdiccas!" Quickly the two generals again pushed through the crowd to stand before the King, "I want you both to begin working on the allies in the city. Gather and consolidate all necessary means to gain access to these walls!"

"Yes sire" replied both men as they stood before the King.

"Well!" impatiently exclaimed Alexander, "Make it happen now!" Without another word, the two Generals hastily move towards the tent flaps. "Generals!" calls out the King still staring into the men in the room, averted from the departing men, "Be careful out there!. I want a full report once you have surveyed the area." The two companions salute in agreement. "One more thing" added the King as he continued to remain turned away from the departing comrades, "Keep your asses down and try not to get your head chopped off." The room rolls into a small wave of muffled laughter. "Of course Sire!" smiled Ptolemy, "I will be sure that Perdiccas keeps his rump down."

The King returned his attention to the room, "Parmenion, Cleitus!" called out Alexander, "I want us prepared for battle. I believe it is time that Betis come to know the muscles of our siege machines. I wish to move out before the next lunar."

"That is less than three days from now, Sire" countered Parmenion, "I do not believe the towers are near being ready or even fully operational."

Ignoring the old General's reservations, Alexander scanned the room, "Leonnatus,! Coenus!" The King motioned for the two Generals to move up, "I want you both to collect Amyntor's men to have the siege machines prepared. Find Elias. He is knowledgeable in constructing the equipments. Once the catapults are ready have me informed!"

"Alexander!" again stated the gray haired General, "It may take two days to prepare the catapults and the allies have yet to be acclimated."

"I have no plans of pushing beyond this coastline until I have Gaza" responded the King, his tone would accept no further consult, "Take all measure needed to see that were fully prepared for battle. Now go and to report to me at our council meeting this evening."

"Leon!" exclaims Alexander calling for his lead page. Out from within the room of jagged men walked up a young brawny man. The short sandy blond hair and gray eyed youth stride forward calmly but guarded. The King locates him immediately, "Go, find Ioan and Jencir, I want them brought before me immediately!" The young page scurries out of the tent without any further acknowledgement.

The King then looked around towards the remaining men, but before he is able to bark another order, his personal physician abruptly walked through the tent flaps leading into the Alexander's chambers.

"My King" announced the doctor, "The General is awake!"

Alexander says nothing as he rushed to into the other room. The commanders in the room say nothing as they quickly disperse out of the King's pavilion.

00000000000

_Inside the Gaza Walls:_

The young commander looked out the palace balcony overlooking the City of Gaza laid before him. He concentrated beyond the blue roof tops of the white buildings towards the coastline. In the distance, Aetos followed the stacks of smoke burning outside the city walls. The young commander closed his eyes at the calmness of the night before him wishing he knew the fates of his men. Betis, the garrison leader of the city had surprised the young commander with his own plan to send a few of Aetos' men into the Macedonian camp. It had been Betis who organized Aetos' men to pose as deserters in order to gain entrance into the enemies' camp. Without conferring with the young commander, Betis unilaterally conjured the elaborate plan. Through his channel of spies, the military leader of the Gaza wall had spread rumors of dissection and malcontent among the mercenaries. Upon hearing of the grand scheme, Aetos stridently voiced his concerns; he believed the young Macedonian King to be to clever for such an obvious ploy. However, Aetos would be convinced otherwise by his cavalry commander, Nikias. It had been Nikias who persuaded Aetos to see the possible success of the idea. From any other, Aetos would not have considered the possibilities of implementing such a risky plan on his men, but Nikias held a special place with the General. Nikias had been a boyhood friend of Aetos. They had been together since they were young farm boys. They shared a friendship that was built on both unconditional love and admiration. At the end, it had been Nikias' convincing reassurances that settled Aetos' apprehensions.

Aetos turned to the sound of the doors of his chamber as they slowly opened. Cautiously several of his trusted commanders enter into the dimly light room. The three men stood in attention, avoiding any eye contact with their leader.

"Sir!" we have received word from Petros!" stated the oldest member of the group, he extended out the scrolls to the young commander, "These messages arrived this evening."

"And what of our men?" quickly inquired Aetos, as he walked away from the balcony to confront his men, "Have we received any word? Have they returned?"

The hesitation in his man's response ignited Aetos worse fear. "Well?" demanded the commander feeling a deep sorrow creeping within his body, "What do we know?"

"They are all dead Sir!" replies the older commander stone faced and voided of any emotion as he kept his eyes down and his position in place. "Our scouts have reported seeing the bodies carried out of the Macedonian camp and tossed into a large pyre."

Aetos silently took in the information. His only reaction to the news was his hand firmly gripped around the two scrolls. Feeling his eyes burned with tears, the commander spun around to pace the room. The three men remained still as the tension within the room grew thick.

For the moment, Aetos cleared his mind and sets aside his emotions of personal grief. He focused on the task at hand and opened a scroll. He quickly read its contents then opened the next message.

Suddenly the commander stopped dead in his tracks as he shifted back to face his commanders. "Petros has uncovered information of an engineer who lives in the Bedouins tribe." stated Aetos, "The Macedonian intend to send a small group of men to find this engineer and gather all information in his possession regarding the construction of walls around the city."

"But Petros has it on good authority that among the men being sent is an 'Ioan' whom my nephew believes could be lured over to our side." stated Aetos with the barest trace of a smile, "This Ioan wishes to set up a meeting to discuss this possibility." The young commander motioned to for the three men to follow him into this office, "Come let us make plans for our newest recruit."

0000000

_Several days later, Near the Coastline_

Under the cloak of darkness, Ioan rode swiftly under the starless night. The wind under his cloak brought a cold breeze into his body. He pulled his horse to a slow pace as he made out the rows of citrus trees, the meeting point. He tightly wrapped the woolen cloak around him as he paced his horse towards the coastline. Early in the evening, he had discovered a mysterious scroll on his desk in his tent. The message indicated a private meeting had been arranged in the hills behind the harbor. He was instructed to come alone and to be watchful that he was not followed. His presence was expected after the last trumpet call for the final changing of the guards.

The young captain had taken great pain to ensure every precautionary measure was made that he not be seen leaving the camp. At dinner, he made it obvious to those gathered in the mess hall that he was once again filled in his cups, as he put on show as the loud and boisterous drunk. A reason was needed to be dragged back to his tent; he needed witnesses for his drunken stupor. As expected, Ioan found himself carried off to his tent by several comrades to recover in the privacy of his room. Once he was laid to rest by his men, he waited anxiously until the last call for the rotation of the guards was heard booming across the camp. Inconspicuously, he snuck out and away from his tent careful to not be seen by others in the camp as he led his horse into the darkness of the night.

For what seem like eternity, Ioan rode alert and restive through the coastline, all the while he kept a look out for any sign that he had been followed. During his ride, he reflected back to his earlier encounter with Petros. The young page had finally revealed his true identity to him. The youth had found confidence and trust with the Captain. Their nightly meetings had created a relationship between the two men. Petros had become bolder in his tactics to convince Ioan to consider a position with the mercenaries in Gaza. The page had been authorized to offer the young Captain great wealth and a guarantee of safe passage home, with his brother. For the past several days, Petros had been relentless as he continued to badger Ioan to reassess his loyalty. Towards the end, after determined persuasion, Ioan finally conceded and agreed to meet with the leader of the mercenaries. Overjoyed, Petros sent immediate word to Aetos informing his uncle that soon they would have a worthy solider among their ranks.

Ioan is taken out of his thoughts once he approached the rows of yellow citrus trees. The designated meeting place. The Captain's instincts take over as he slowly dismounted his black charger. The thick fog of the ocean coast covered the mountain side. The atmosphere brought a chill down the Captain's back. Ioan led his horse toward the direction of the trees and surveyed his surroundings seeking out the presence of another.

The grainy noise of shuffling footsteps on the sand alarmed Ioan as he reached out for the hilt of his sword. He followed the sound and turned to his left. Slowly emerging from the black night appeared several large silhouettes. The over shadow of the thick fog created a mystified, almost haunted scene. Gradually the moving figures approach Ioan to reveal four cloaked men. Their faces camouflaged by the thickness of the night's air.

Instantly, Ioan dropped to his knees with his head held down, his long hair draped over him, he dared to look through his lashes at the approaching men.

"My King!" announced the young Captain, his shaky voice gave way to his uneasiness, "Sire!"

The man leading the group pulled off his hood. Alexander stepped up to the Captain and placed a firm grip on the young man's shoulder, "Ioan there is no need for formalities here."

The young man swung his head to look up stumbling to gather his thoughts. He stepped up quickly and stood in attention. He was stone faced and motionless as he focused to make out the faces of the other men accompanying the King. Immediately Ioan recognized Ptolemy, Perdiccas and the ever resilient, Hephaestion. Once more, Alexander squeezed his grip on Ioan's shoulder in hopes of easing the tension obvious on the Captain's face.

"I am confident you were not followed" grinned Alexander, his smile reminded Ioan of the radiant sun, "The Gods are with us to grant us this blanket of fog. It is always best to be cautious. One could never know with this thick haze if you are being trailed."

"Of course Sire!" promptly responded Ioan, the creases in his forehead slowly smoothing out, "I took every precaution necessary. The others believe me to be asleep in my tent passed out."

"Ah yes!," laughed out Alexander, "You have taken to playing that role of the drunken fool quite well. You are quite the theatrical actor."

"Perhaps it is because he was enjoying himself far too much" joked Ptolemy, as he stepped up to slap Ioan's back as he led his horse near the trees. "I am sure you were less conspicuous than Perdiccas here. He was making such a ruckus back at the stables; one would think he was chasing the sheep to mount them."

"Ha! It would beat the ugly dogs you poke into within the camp!" responded Perdiccas, has he tried to look angry, "How many mutts have you fathered?"

"Regardless, we must be vigilant. We can never be too careful" cuts Alexander as motioned the others to sit onto the large bare logs haphazardly spread out under an old tree. "Though I know your new role has not been an easy task to maintain." sympathetically offered the King, "How is your brother?"

"He is angry" sorrowfully responded Ioan, his voice trailing in grief, "He is trying to understand and find reason for my sudden change in behavior."

"I have spoken to him" spoke out Hephaestion, his voice slightly rough, "He truly has your best interest at heart. Elias truly admires and respects his brother."

""Well… he will be made to understand at a later time" interjected Alexander controlling his patience, "If we play this out as planned, we will soon breech the wall of this retched city and move on down the Coast."

"Have you made contact with the mercenaries, Aetos?" curiously inquired Perdiccas as he wrapped his cloak round for warmth, "Has a meeting been set?"

"Yes" responded Ioan as he took a seat next to Hephaestion, "I have finally gained Petros' confidence. The little mole has gone as far as to reveal his true identity and plans with me."

At once the other men look up, their attention captured by the comment.

"Well?" chime up Ptolemy, "Who is he?"

"He is Icos' son and the nephew of Aetos himself."

"The son of the mercenary who tried to kill us out on the Pamphylian Coastline?" replied Hephaestion, turned to face the Captain with a raised brow, "Is there no end to this family's hatred?"

"Well this explains his repugnance towards me!" interjected Alexander with genuine feeling, "It all makes sense now. When Antipater had informed me that the body of his old friend's son had been discovered and then Petros appeared later with the boy's documents, the mercenaries' plans was only too obvious. Yet at the time, we had no notion as to their purpose."

"But of course, they had no idea that we would uncover their plans. They should have done more to hide the slain boy's body." chime in Hephaestion, with the wiry trace of irritation, "My new page has proven to be a useful tool in our _own_ plans to break the city walls."

"Yes, the boy as no idea that we are aware of anything" agreed Ioan gaining confidence in his voice, "I believe he may even look to me as a sort of brother."

"Or a lover!" joked Perdiccas, "He follows you throughout the camp like some love stricken pup."

"Don't mind him Ioan" teased Ptolemy as he flung a piece of twig at his companion, "He is only jealous!"

"Ahh!" smiled Alexander, "I suspect the rumors of your fall from my favor only motivated Petros' attraction towards you and…" The King's voice faded as he noticed Hephaestion flinch slightly with a shallow moan. He stared intensely at his lover as he gauged for any further signs of distress. Alexander wondered whether he had been wrong to allow Hephaestion to join them. But his General had been adamant, almost demanding that he attend this meeting with Ioan. How was he to deny anything his lover would ask from him? He reluctantly conceded with Hephaestion that he believed him fit to ride for this meeting. But then again, could Alexander convince Hephaestion otherwise? The General would not allow to be kept from the forefront of the King's grand scheme. Alexander moved slightly closer to his General to offer the warmth of his body now pressed against his side. He placed a hand for comfort on Hephaestion's knee. Initially, his General grimace at the open display of affection but managed to offer a small grin of reassurance and nod for his King to proceed.

"Was he involved with the attack of the King?" inquired Hephaestion grumbling from the strain on his back, "Has he mentioned anything as to how the mercenaries came to be armed?"

"No" shivered Ioan trying to avoid any glance as he watched his King's hand rubbing Hephaestion knee. "But I am sure he was involved. I have heard the daggers retrieved came from our camp."

"The boy has proven to be quite clever" chided Perdiccas throwing a subtle glance at Hephaestion's body movement. The young General had grown concern for his friend's well being. But he also understood that his fellow comrade would have it no other way. He would always be at Alexander's side no matter the cost to his own life. Perdiccas envied the strong bond and love shared between his King and companion. It was a friendship forged when they were youth and there was no question it would continue well beyond their meager lives as mortals.

"When is this meeting with Aetos to take place?" asked Alexander still distracted by the trembling shifts of Hephaestion's body. The King was anxious to conclude the meeting. He needed to take his friend back to the camp. He softly rubbed his thumb over Hephaestion dry knee and leaned further in to offer more warmth, "Where and how is this meeting to occur?"

"Petros sent word out yesterday. I would suspect the meeting will occur sometime during my ride out to find the engineer."

"Good!" responded Alexander, "I have decided to send Thanos along with you. You should ride out tomorrow."

"Thanos? Sire?" plead the Captain, "It may be too dangerous for him… and should anything happen to him. I would not be able…"

"When the time is right you may tell him the truth, but do so discreetly and with confidence." stated the King, his tone serious and firm, "He is a fine soldier. Thanos would make a vital asset from within the walls."

"Yes Sire!" whispered Ioan in slight disappointment, "As you wish!"

Alexander then looked to the other Generals across from him. "Tell me Ptolemy, has Jencir's maps proven useful?" quickly inquired the King as he tried to move the meeting along, "What have you discovered?"

The oldest General sat up to pull a small papyrus from his belt. He unfolded it under the best light, and pointed to a small area located Northern region on the map, "Within the walls we have found a passageway. It looks to be a water line for the city." To the relief of the gathered men, a small ray of moon light breaks through the fog, Ptolemy explained further, "This little waterway could be useful."

"It is narrow and we suspect only a few men will be able to enter at a time. But it is far behind and above the walls that we could enter undetected", added Perdiccas, "It is our best chance."

"We need only to receive word from our allies within the City" further stated Ptolemy, "We have already sent word to them."

"Excellent!" smiled Alexander with a look of satisfaction on his full face, "Jencir has provided a list of merchants who have been handsomely rewarded for their cooperation."

"Surely our assurances of safe passage out of the City influenced their willingness," grinned Perdiccas, "Your reputation my King proceed you."

"Very Good" concluded Alexander now curious to Hephaestion's unusual stillness and silence throughout the later part of the meeting, "Ioan, once you are inside the walls make contact with one of the merchants, who will in turn keep us apprised as to your progress."

"Ptolemy! Perdiccas!, gather the necessary provisions and men to gain access and control of this waterway" ordered Alexander moving up from the log. He held back his desire to assist Hephaestion up. The King was conscious that his General's pride would barter no consideration or comfort in the presence of the companions, irregardless if they too where his own friends.

Hephaestion slightly scowled at the pain throbbing in his chest. It had been three days since the attack on the King and though he was making a rapid recovery, the soreness and sporadic pain still lingered in his body. Ignoring his own tenderness, the young General stubbornly stepped off the log to follow his King to their horses, as the others slowly join behind them.

"Parmenion had informed me the men are ready. I will position the catapults on the forward facing walls to lure any attention to where this hidden waterway is located." informed the King as he walked up to Burcepleus, "Each wall will be faced by at least two of the engines. I have allowed for a delay in the siege to allot Ptolemy the time to gather further information on the passageway." He turned to grip the young Captain drawing near his back, "I would prefer that you ride out at daybreak Ioan."

"Of course Sire!"

"Ioan, you have my deepest gratitude" warmly offered Alexander, "Do not think I have not seen the personal sacrifices you have made for this dangerous mission."

"My King, It has been my honor and privileged."

"You are so much like your father and brother, Leon" proudly stated the King, "Their bravery and valor shines in you and Elias. Once we reach Egypt, I will see to it personally you are generously rewarded. And keep an eye on Thanos!" Then in one clean swoop he leaped atop Burcepleus tugging his horse forward and turned to meet Hephaestion's gaze, "I wish to talk to you. Join me once we have returned to the camp" ordered Alexander, "We have matters to discuss in private."

Perdiccas grunts a small laughter and Ptolemy jabbed him in the ribs. Both Generals and the Captain bid their farewell as they took to their horses and rode into the opposite direction of the King and his General towards the camp.

"Yes Alexander!" whispered Hephaestion, as he steadied his horse and stared bewildered at the King before he looked away. The young General raced through his mind the real purpose of this "private meeting". Hephaestion settled atop his horse already feeling himself long winded by the exertion. As he wrapped the reins of his horse around his hand, to gain better control, he instinctively felt the eyes of his lover burning at his side. Alexander was fixed on his General. Hephaestion did not need to turn to see the look of concern and distress that shadowed over Alexander's face. In that instance, Hephaestion would come to understand the topic to be discussed in the King's tent. Alexander intended to pull him out of the upcoming battle. As he watched the others ride away, the General sat expressionless on his horse as he allowed Alexander to ride ahead of him. As the King pushed ahead, Hephaestion scanned around them before he kicked his own horse forward. He intentionally held back behind the King. On their ride back to main army, neither man do not say a word, each engrossed in their own feelings of what they wanted to say once they reached the privacy of Alexander's tent. There was no question; it was to be a long night.

00000000

_Back at the Camp: _

Thanos again checked the small bag tied to his belt. He stared out at the scattered groups of camp fires stretched across the army. The young soldier scanned the area until he recognized the blond man standing before a blazing fire across him. With a wide smile, he made his approach toward the small group of men gathered. Eager to join his friends, Thanos failed to see the boy walking up to him.

"Petros! Sorry I did not see you." smiled Thanos, as he gave a small slap to the page's shoulder, "Where are you heading to in such a hurry?" Carefully, the youth slid his hand down his back to grab for the hilt of his dagger fastened on his belt. He turned to look up at the green eyes pierced at him, studying him.

Thanos sensed an unusual apprehension and tension in the boy's body. He stared at the young page bewilderedly as he raised his brows to a frown. "Should you be out here?"

The young page grew nervous. Fearful that he had been caught, he held tight to his weapon prepared to use it at a moments notice. Petros would take no chances, as he slowly pulled out his dagger. "Thanos….I…"

_TBC_

ALL: Thanks for being patient with this! Thanks for the emails. (Ioan has been redeemed :)) I promise there is MORE ... I just wanted you all to savor this chapter first - since its been soooo long since I posted anything for this story. As always! Big Thanks to my rock: Stella :); Jun - I promise there is more "juicy" scenes; and M - This chapter is dedicated to you to help distract you from the madness of the world! - even if for a moment! :} I look forward to everyone reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

The young page looked up startled. He had taken great effort to avoid being seen as he crunched low through the dark shadows of the tents. Leon, the King's page, had been looking for him, but Petros had other matters to tend to that could not wait.

Thanos! Ahh… wha…at...", frantically rambled the page, looking over his shoulder nervously, "General Amyntor…. He … had … sent me out to….. check on his men.. and to pass along his orders." The young soldier stared across at the boy curious to his strange demeanor. But he dismissed any further thought as he looked beyond the page to see Elias standing across him with a wide grin.

"I do believe you are heading towards the wrong direction. The General's men are gathered on the Northern end of the camp, you may find it best to turn around and walk towards the direction of the banner of Hephaestion's men. You should already know this. They are settled in that direction." He turned the youth back and pointed towards the section left of the King's pavilion.

"Ahh yes… "slyly responded Petros as he looked up to take in the handsome profile of the young man standing only inches away from him. The page could almost smell Thanos' musk and the wine. He stared longingly at the deep green eyes, the beaming smile and the small stubs of a beard forming on his cheek. Petros felt his heart racing as Thanos took both of his hands to lean in to point towards to the direction of Hephaestion's men. "I must admit, I was trying to avoid Leon. He has been relentless in piling on more duties upon me." The young solider thought he heard the barest tinge of trepidation in the page's voice, but when he looked at Petros his face was calm.

"Have no worries my friend, your master will not hear from me as to your whereabouts."

Lightheartedly offered Thanos, "Now go, I think I see him coming."

The young page hastily scans around him, "A thousand thank you Thanos. I am indebted to you."

The young solider stood amused as the young page scurried off. Thanos looked up to the sound of footsteps and found Elias walking towards him. He was unable to contain his enthusiasm as his personal Apollo approached him with a small bowl of wine. For a moment, the soldier studied his friend. In the past two years, Elias had developed into a strong and hard warrior. He was delighted that his lover had decided to cut his hair short. The new look brought back a youthful glow to his friend and memories of a more peaceful and simpler life in Pella. Elias dark eyes penetrate through the golden locks as the torches nearby exaggerated his muscular physique. Thanos looked upon his boyhood friend with fondness realizing that Elias was no doubt more man than boy.

"I do believe the young page is in love with you?" teased Elias, following the young page dart into the murkiness of the night, "Though I do not blame him." He leaned forward to hold his friend.

"Love?" replied Thanos with a timid mischievous laughter.

"Do not play coy with me." Playfully chided the blond haired youth.

"The only love I have is for you." rebuked Thanos placing a soft kiss on Elias' lips, "Ah but wait could it be possible that you are jealous of the boy?"

"Ahh jealous me!" mocked Elias, "You think too highly of yourself. There are many in this army who would find pleasure with _my_ company."

"Indeed! But none could do this" Thanos pushed Elias between a row of tents and quickly ravished his lips with passionate kisses as he stroked the back of his neck and forced his tongue in to further deepen the contact. He reached a hand around his lover's back sliding it down to cup him closer. He glided his lips over Elias' cheek down to the exposed neck up to his lover's ear, "Only I could fully satisfy your needs. I know better than any other on how to love you as you deserve, and satisfy what your body craves!" And with those last words, the young man suddenly withdrew leaving his lover aching for more. Elias yanked his comrade back, "You would leave me here unfulfilled and fomented with desire?" He took his lover's hand to the large throbbing arch under this chiton.

"Be patient my love" leaned in Thanos to place another quick kiss, "We will have all night to please each other."

"Very well" said Elias with barest trace of a smile, "Just know two can play this game." The blond haired youth pushed by his comrade and headed towards the men gathered around the campfire. The sight of his lover storming ahead of him brought a hoarse laughter out of Thanos, as he immediately imagined all the teasing and foreplay he would encounter later in his tent. He gulped down the wine bowl and rushed to catch up with his lover.

Elias composed himself as he took a seat on an empty log near the fire. He made no effort to turn around as Thanos sat a short distant from him. A skin wine was passed to Elias, who took a full swig before he engaged into a trivial conversation with a fellow soldier next to him. All the while he kept sight of his lover's soft smiles fastened on him. As the laughter and conversation grew jovial and boisterous, the two young lovers casually moved closer as they maintained an impassive appearance to each other.

The men gathered around the fire give little regard to the sound of riders entering into the camp. It was an unusually cold night draped with a thick gray fog. The small group of young soldiers crowed near a large fire to exchange several large bags of wine. Many would be sent out the next day on their first mission. The mood was thick with anxiety and excitement.

Elias moved closer to Thanos and rested his hand casually onto the log. His lover emulated his actions as he placed his own hand along side his with only a small thumb connecting them. Thanos discreetly rubbed his finger over his lover. He was anxious to return to his tent with Elias. But Thanos knew he needed to stay a bit longer to interact with his fellow comrades especially since most of them would be joining him tomorrow.

Early in the evening, the dark hared youth had been informed by the King that he would be joining Ioan in the morning to find the architect. Thanos was restless with anticipation to the possibility of taking on such an important mission. He looked forward to the adventure, to finally prove his capabilities and bravery. It was well known the King would promote on merit and Thanos held to that hope that he would be made a Captain before the army arrived to Egypt. He prayed to the Gods' favor that a successful mission would solidify that possibility, the young man dearly wanted to make Elias proud. Elias had proven himself a worthy solider, already a trusted and sought out confident of General Amyntor. It was rumored throughout the men gathered that Elias had been recommended by the General to a promotion of some sort, perhaps a _lochagos_ or better yet a _dilochitès_. However, Thanos knew his friend wished nothing more than to be a part of the wing cavalry, just like his father. For himself, Thanos very much wanted to match his lover's natural skills of valor and fearlessness. He had hoped his assignment to this recent mission would grant him that opportunity. Yet, the green eyed youth had his concerns, primarily with Elias' brother Ioan and his abilities to effectively lead the small band of men assigned to follow Jencir. The youth tried to suppress his doubts with his lover's brother, but his anxiety overwhelmed him.

"One more round of the wine bag then let us go" leaned in Elias, his warm breath tantalized every fiber of Thanos' body. "Soon it will be morning and I want to ensure I have the whole night with you!"

The dark curly haired youth smiled widely as he turned to look at the dark eyes bright with happiness. By the Gods, he loved this man like no other. Disregarding the presence of those around him, Thanos bent forward to affectionately clasped Elias' chin and placed a soft kiss. His friend was startled by the display of open affection, but pushed aside any apprehension and proudly returned the kiss. Elias relished in the sensation of his lover's lips now on his neck.

"Soon we will go!" promised Thanos as he whispered breathlessly into his friend's ear, "The revelry of this evening bores me as well. I also seek for more _substance_to this night." He then withdrew to search out for the wine bag being passed among the circle of men. Thanos folded forward with an elbow to his knee as he once more searched his belt for the small satchel tied to it. Since Elias' return to the main army, he had been eager to bestow his lifelong lover with a small token of his love and commitment. The youth tug the small bag to confirm its contents, a small pendent necklace. The medallion had once belonged to his father, an engraved golden plate of Apollo. It was the young man's most prized possession, the only heirloom he had of his family. For weeks, Thanos had planned to give it to Elias, but had not been able to find the right opportunity. Tonight would be that moment, later when they were alone, in private.

"So I hear you will be riding out tomorrow with Ioan" called out a voice from within the lounging men. "Be sure to pack a bag or two of wine to keep our dear captain functional." A small spurt of laughter widened out around the fire.

Elias shoots up a glare into the group of men as he sought after the owner of the voice. The blond haired youth restrained himself only momentarily, when he felt Thanos' hand grip his shoulder firmly to keep him in place on the log.

"I would be surprised if Ioan is able to stay atop his horse." continued the unidentified voice, "The man is unable to function without first being full in his cup."

"Yes, Thanos, you may wish to be pulled from this mission or you too may find yourself dead!" laughed out another voice from within the group of men.

"You dare to insult a ranking officer!" warned Thanos as he recognized the man who had just spoken. "Phaon, have you forgotten it was Ioan who saved your ass at Tyre. He is a hero among the man of this army."

"_Was_ a hero! No! It is _you_who has forgotten that it was Ioan who has fallen out of the good favor of the King" countered the heavy bearded youth, "Once again, a member of Elias' family has proven to be an incompetent and less than worthy soldier."

Elias had enough. He bolted to his feet and sprung forward to the reclining brown haired youth across him. "You dare insult my family and me before my presence" spit out the blond haired as he hovered over his fellow soldier sitting up in defense. Elias shoved away his lover's hand around his forearm. Thanos would not dare intervene unless needed. But he lingered close behind Eliase, ready to interceded if necessary. "My brother, Ioan, possesses more valor and courage in his little finger than you will ever own in your pathetic existence." Elias swung a swift kick to the bearded youth's feet.

"It is well known Elias that your brother is the camp drunk!" exclaimed Phaon, growling under his heavy beard, as he jumped to his feet undeterred by the anger youth before him, "Ioan's condition jeopardizes the lives of every man he leads"

"The King had personally selected my brother to command this mission." Snapped back Elias enraged and ready to attack on a moment notice, "It is apparent _our_ King still holds trust and confidence in Ioan's capabilities!"

"Ha!" laughed out Phaon unfazed by Elias' anger, "Perhaps this is our King's way to save his Caption's face by having him killed in this risky mission!"

At that moment, Thanos stepped up along side Elias, as several of the Phoen's friends moved off their logs to surround the two men, "Imbecile! You believe our King so shallow as to lead his _own_men into an ambush!" blurted out Thanos as he gripped the dagger on his belt.

"My fight is not with you Thanos!" barked Phoen, "Many of us here will ride along side you tomorrow. Ioan is nothing more than a drunk. Why should we follow Ioan to Hades if that is to be his fate?"

"You dare invoke the omens!" With these words, Elias leaped out fists first into the bearded youth. Pheon, the more experienced soldier, twisted away and propelled a strong blow onto the blond haired youth's chin. Unfazed, Elias threw his shoulders into his fellow comrade as they fell to the ground. The blond soldier moved swiftly to sit atop Phoen pummeling his face and chest with a round of punches. The crowd around the fire was in complete mayhem. Thanos drew his sword to guard his friend, but he was outnumbered as Phoen's friends rushed over to yank Elias off the beaten youth. Immediately Thanos and Elias were taken and held up by Phoen's friends. Now seized firmly by four men, Elias met the blood covered face of his opponent. Phoen spits his own blood out at the blond hair youth before torpedoing a series of hard blows into Elias' stomach. Phoen stepped forward to grab the younger man by the hair "You are a fool just like your brother." Elias struggled up and with a wide smirk managed to swing his head into Phoen's nose, "Better to be a fool than a coward unable to fight fairly." Engaged, the bearded youth clinched his fist again as he approached Elias, "The King will soon come to realize your value as a solider" grumbled Phoen, "Perhaps we will do what the King is unable to do. Get rid of your brother." Again, the bearded youth pulled his arm back, when out of the nowhere a pair of armed men rushes into the area of the campfire.

"What is the meaning of this!!" boomed a voice from behind the young soldiers. "Stand down!"

At once the young soldiers flung their arms to their sides and stood in attention all facing forward, stoned face and expressionless. Elias was quickly released as he spun around to follow the roar behind them.

"What is this?" yelled out Alexander. With great speed, out of the shadows of the night the King and his General appeared before the surprised men. Alexander stood aside Hephaestion staring annoyed at the public brawl mounting around the fire.

"Sire!" surprisingly replied Elias and Thomas in unison, as they tried to absorb the sudden appearance of their King and commander, "General Amyntor!"

The men gathered stood stunned. There was complete silence.

Hephaestion stepped up to scornfully glare at the men before him. "The King has put forward a question! Will no one here answer him?" The General glared at each man incensed with the conduct of his own men. He looked ahead at Elias and the bearded youth before him. The General pointed a finger to Phoen, "You there! What have you to say?"

"Sir! We were merely discussing whether Captain Ioan would be the best man to lead…" The young man dropped his eyes to the ground, "It is well known he is nothing but a drunk!"

Once again Elias launched forward to throw a hard blow at the standing youth across him.

"Elias!" bellowed out Hephaestion, "Restrain yourself or I will order you flogged!"

The King walked up to his General as more men gathered around the campfire alerted to the commotion. Several of Alexander's companions stationed themselves around the small group of soldiers. They situated themselves visible and at a close distance to the King. The guards were ready at a notice call to intervene if necessary.

"You would dare to openly question my command!" countered Alexander as he stood in the center of the campfire glaring at Phoen, "I have no need to explain myself. But know all of you that I have more then enough confidence in Captain Ioan's abilities to lead." Alexander glared at the nervous men around him, "To openly ridicule Ioan is to question my decision, my own abilities to lead this army. Now tell me boy... "His voice was clear as was his rage, he returned his look fiercely back at the beard youth, "Do you find me to be an incompetent commander or perhaps King?" A small chuckle spread out over the spectators, as Alexander drew near the bearded youth, "Perhaps you find yourself more able to direct this army?"

"No! No! Sire! It was never my intention... I had not thought..." stated the young boy as he struggled to find his voice.

"Exactly boy, you did not think!' cuts Alexander, "I do not want to hear again any degradation made against Captain Ioan or any of my commanders. Do I make myself clear?" The young men around the camp fire nod in confirmation. "Should I hear another word made regarding my decision as to my appointments of commanders, I will see to it personally that these degenerates are handled accordingly."

The King then turned to the blond hair youth behind him, "Elias!" called out the Alexander, "You will control yourself. Should I come to hear of you in another fight, I will have you assigned to stable duties. Do I make myself clear?" The King then turned towards the other men, "I will not have my men fighting among themselves, no matter the reason. You should look to save your energy for the mercenaries in Gaza!" He then scanned the circle of men around him, and without another word, Alexander walked away towards his pavilion. "General Amyntor, see to it that these men are dispersed and that their duties are doubled tomorrow. And … do not forget of our meeting!" Hephaestion nodded his head in response then looked out at the men to ensure Alexander's orders were followed. He smiled in gratitude to see his fellow companions step up to scatter the soldiers out. Slowly, Hephaestion released the hilt of his sword as he cautiously set off to follow the King.

"Well boys, the party is over!" barked out Seleucus and Coenus, "Lets break it up!" The companions disbanded the men gathered directing them away from the warm fire.

Elias was fuming with rage and humiliation. He shrugged off Thanos' arm around his shoulder as he rushed towards the direction of his tent. Without any hesitation, his lover gave chase to his friend.

A short distance from the campfire Petros emerged out of the pathway leading to the catapults located outside the perimeter of the camp site. The young page quickly rolled up the loose rope around his hand and wrist and discarded it between the tents and tossed the small tools into a small cluster of bushes. He wiped the dirt off his dagger and the grease on his face. Petros quickly glanced around to ensure he had not been followed. The shouts from the gathered men around the fires offered him the diversion he needed, as he tried to camouflage himself within the shade of the tents to head back to his post. He vigilantly looked over at the guards watching over the catapults to ensure they had not detected his presence. The young page then walked casually into the direction of his tent grinning over the "adjustments" he had made to a couple of the siege engines. Lost in his personal satisfaction, he failed to notice someone heading towards him and crashed head on into Elias. The solider barely recognized the young page. Elias was startled by Petros' unexpected appearance but offered no greeting as he rushed angrily towards his tent. The Page watched as Elias walked away. His attention was sidetracked when he heard more footsteps. Petros turned to find Thanos walking up shortly after to face him

"Joy to you Petros!" smiled Thanos surprised to find young Page again wandering in the darkness of the camp. "What are you doing around here?" curiously questioned the dark haired man glancing around the area searching out for any clue. "You seem to be quite busy tonight!"

"Ah yes… well the daily reports were not ready early this evening," anxiously explained Petros, "I had thought if I came back later, the reports would be ready; but it would appear I am unable to find the Captain."

The two young men exchanged a fleeting look. Thanos quickly gathered his thoughts back to his angry lover. He looked up at the page again tracing a shallow sense of nervousness. The green eyed youth smiled believing Petros' demeanor to be contributed to his own presence. Though Thanos would never admit it to Elias, he was aware of Petros' obvious infatuation with him. But the dark soldier had no times for little love games. He would be leaving at first light and did not want to waste any time with his lover. "Well you should not be lingering around here" warmly and hurriedly stated Thanos as he caught sight of Elias entering his tent, "You can only bring suspicions to yourself if you are caught here, especially near the catapults. The King has given strict orders concerning the security of these engines."

"Yes Thanos!" replied Petros as he bowed his head low, he watched under his brow feeling his heart contracting with love, "Thank you!" The young page quiver as he felt the young soldier place a hand to this shoulder and grip it warmly. The tried to hide his disappointment as the touch was quickly withdrawn and glanced to see Thanos chase after his friend. The young Page stared longingly as he felt a dark sense of abandonment standing now alone the darkness of the camp. Petros brooded in his loneliness as he watched dark curled youth leave him and walk into Elias tent. "Soon you will find your way to me my sweet Thanos" coldly whispered the young page, his eyes turned threatening and menacing.

_**TBC**_

Sorry this took so long. But this chapter went from 10 pages to 30. So I thought I would split it up a bit - to give the readers something to chew on. To Jun and M.. hang in there - its _coming_ in the next chapter!! Also I am leaving for Hawaii next week - thus I hope to post the remaining 20+ pages this week. Also, these next chapters are dedicated to S.E.S. aka TS - "Strength, Preservation and Hope!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Warning: A very Long Chapter (20 pages) :)**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_Across the Camp_

Hephaestion entered the King's tent to find him talking to his page, Leon. Alexander gave no acknowledgment to his General as he dismissed all of his servants and Leon out of the room. Hephaestion exhaled in anguish at his lover's lack of attention, as he slowly untied his chlamys to move to a small wine table. Contrary to Hephaestion's cool demeanor, he had been unnerved by the King's request that he join him in the royal tent after their meeting with the others. With a deep sigh, Hephaestion set aside his reservations, as he quietly watched the King walk to his desk to review the scrolls spread out across it. The General took a seat on a heavy couch as he muffled the slight discomfort in his chest. He leaned back to drink down the wine to welcome the warmth it brought to his cold body. Hephaestion reclined further into the cushions and stared lost at the ceiling of the tent. Again, he released a deep breath feeling unease with the silence of the room. He closed his eyes to reflect upon the past few days. The General pondered over the King's aloof and at time remote behavior towards him. There had been no improvement to their relationship since Hephaestion arrival to the Gaza. "Hera's Tits" thought the General as he leaned his head further into the cushion in misery and exhaustion. He simply wanted to be done with this matter and this meeting.

There was a small cough from across the room and Hephaestion opened his eyes in hopes that the King would finally speak; but nothing was said. The General discreetly rolled his eyes into the direction of the King sitting before his desk. He studied his lover, in hopes of uncovering what had changed in their relationship. The General was unable to put a finger on it, but the he knew there had been a transformation, he sensed it. Hephaestion was no fool. He could see the look of uncertainty and apprehension that swirled over the King's face each time he visited his tent while he recovered from his injuries. Hephaestion had tried to encourage the King to discuss his concern; but with every effort he was coyly rebuffed. Once again, Hephaestion felt isolated by his lover. He recalled the last time he had been placed on forced bed rest, so long ago on the Greek Coastline. Hephaestion wondered now whether he would fair better with a head injury and possess no memory than to sit now in the King's tent ignored. He knew well enough based on his experiences and reasoning alone that Alexander was again concealing some personal conflict, a dilemma. His lover unconsciously, if not intentionally was alienating him. Initially, Hephaestion had tried to dismiss this belief; but proof of Alexander's withdrawal from him had been apparent when he had inadvertently uncovered the King's secret meeting with Ioan. The General had not known of the meeting and had only discovered about it by pure chance, after having dinner with Ptolemy. His companion had mistakenly revealed the late evening rendezvous when he offered it as an excuse to not join him later for drinks. Ptolemy had presumed Hephaestion was aware of the exclusive meeting. Of course, the General before his friend, held back his astonishment; but shortly after Ptolemy's departure, Hephaestion stormed into Alexander's pavilion insistent that he be allowed to participate in the discussions. At first, the King had been against his involvement; but after some heated exchange, Alexander relented with a condition. It was agreed that Hephaestion would remain close to the King's side and was to alert him should he feel any sign of discomfort.

As Hephaestion sat on the couch calculating his next move, the two men situated themselves apart, which seemed like hours, but was more likely mere minutes. For some time not a word was exchanged between them. The uncomfortable silence was deafening. Hephaestion mind danced with various scenarios and explanations to justify why the King continued to ignore him. Alexander's frosty demeanor roused the General's unfounded suspicions and dreaded fears. It was Hephaestion's worse fears that Alexander would perceive his injures too serious for him to participate in the upcoming battle. Deep in his soul, Hephaestion could appreciate Alexander's thoughts as somewhat justifiable. Had it been the King injured, he too would hold some apprehension. But what truly concerned the General was Alexander's newfound inability to share his intimate thoughts with him. This clandestine behavior was atypical to their relationship. The current stillness in the tent only invoked Hephaestion to come to his own conclusions, regardless of how ludicrous they normally would have appeared. In most circumstances, the General would have dismissed such insecurities, but he was not naïve to the difficulty and pressures of this expanding campaign was having on the King. The destiny to live as a hero was now a personal obsession and vision for his friend. To further add to the King's distress was Alexander's inability to forget the heartbreak following the battle in _Maedi_and the misfortune of the hunting party at the Pamphylian Coastline. However, Hephaestion held hope that his lover would once again open up to him. Were they not one of the same, and when had words been required between two men who shared the same heart, the same soul and dream? Thus, as it had always been the case, the first move would have to come from Alexander; Hephaestion would be made to wait for the King to talk to him. The General eagerly aspired that this private counsel would not be about him and his lover's constant concern for his safety. But should this be the case, thought Hephaestion, then there was to be a fight tonight, a battle he was prepared to wage. Alexander would need to be reminded, he would always have Hephaestion's love and loyalty, no matter what events or people intercede into their lives. He was not to be pushed away. With this resolution, Hephaestion sighed again as he returned his gaze back to the ceiling of the tent.

Having heard nothing from his General since his entry into the tent, Alexander turned slightly over his shoulder to find Hephaestion reclining back on a small couch. The King then turned fully into the direction of his lover. With a deep breath, he stared longingly at Hephaestion who looked asleep, so peaceful, so handsome. He took in the sight of his lover as he absorbed every feature of his friend. Hephaestion was everything to him. Alexander loved him deeply and at time selfishly. Alexander's need for his presence was insatiable, both physically and mentally. Hephaestion was his alter ego, his other half. But the recent attack on his General had caused a change in Alexander. Contrary to having fought countless battles and suffered through numerous injuries, this recent assault on his lover had hit Alexander hard. This campaign had been his dream that Hephaestion took it on as his own as a consequence of his love for him. Alexander could not bear the thought of losing his lover again. Alexander wondered now if perhaps he should have not pursued Hephaestion when he had returned to Athens after their battle in _Maedi_. And now with Aetos leading the mercenaries in Gaza, the blunders of the Greek Coast again haunted him. But Hephaestion was stubborn, and no matter the outcome, he would never forsake his King or abandon his lover. He would remain by his side no matter the cost to his own safety or to his life.

With the recent assault against his friend, the King's need to keep his lover safe consumed him these past days. It had become his utmost priority to create or find a way to protect his lover. He had to be swift and prepare to strike and overcome Hephaestion with his plans; all the while preserving his General's valor and stubborn pride. The issue remained as to how to convince Hephaestion to accept his new ideas and to persuade him it was for the best, for all involved. How was he to encourage his General to take on the role as his logistic and ambassadorial officer? There was no doubt in Alexander's mind that his friend would excel in these "administrative" duties. Had not his friend once studied to become an orator, a political advisor in Athens? But Hephaestion was a General, a royal guard companion and was no less trained and skilled than any of his fellow commanders. The King understood all to well he would have a long road ahead of him. He would order his friend if need be, but had preferred if the decision was mutually agreed upon. The King stared down at the opened scroll that made official his friend's new position; however rather than execute the Order, he instead drank the last of his wine. He would wait and first try to talk to his friend before sidelining him. He once more looked up at this friend still reclined on the couch and took a deep breath. There was to be a battle tonight thought Alexander. He would soon find himself using his most cunning battle strategies. As expected, Hephaestion would not concede easily. The King moved off his chair and determined it would be best to engage with finesse than with brute force

Alexander took a few steps over to the servant table to pour a bowl of wine. He returned towards the direction of Hephaestion to find a set of impassioned eyes staring at him. Hephaestion slid to the edge of the couch and grabbed his bowl rolling it between the palms of his hands as he leaned forward to dangle it over his knees. Hephaestion dropped his head in anticipation for the worse. The General looked up when he realized a pair of sandals standing before him.

"Phai! Are you alright?" inquired the King, his tone was steady and common as he instantly kneeled down to assess his comrade's injuries.

""What? Of course… of course... I am but a little tired." Promptly replied Hephaestion as he tried to compose himself to sit straight up and away from his friend's fussing hands.

"I should not have allowed you to join us tonight" softly responded Alexander, sitting up on the balls of his heals, "Perhaps I allowed you to become over exerted and now you…"

"Never!" cut Hephaestion as he sat up on the couch, "My place is to be at your side Alexander. I would never have it any other way!!"

"I have never doubted you Phai! As to your love and loyalty to me!" whispered the King as his voice betrayed him. He slowly reached out again, "I wonder perhaps I am pushing you to far… Once again I have placed your life on the line. My own pride… at times could…"

"I have the freewill to do as_ I_wish!" exclaimed Hephaestion. Alexander stared at the stubbornness of his lover. Once again, he would be his shield and protector irregardless of the personal sacrifice.

"I know Phai! You would die for me…"

"As you would for me!" said Hephaestion, as he clinched his fist into a ball aside his body. "But this fact is well known between us. It is of another matter that concerns you does it not Alexander? Had it not been previously agreed there was to be no secrets between us."

'I have never held thing back from you." responded Alexander as he looked sternly at this friend, slightly annoyed with the accusation, "I look to you for consult and confidence in all my affairs."

"And yet I had to learn of this night's meeting through Ptolemy!" interjected Hephaestion as he matched the serious gaze of his King, his tone grew louder, "Since my arrival to the camp you have been less than forthcoming, and now with the recent attack, you have become more withdrawn and distant."

"As I had previously explained Phai, it has only been a few days since your attack." argued the King as he sat up on his knees, hands clasped tight around his lower thigh, "There was no need to involve you with my meeting with Ioan. I would have later apprised you of it. Why must you find it necessary to be involved every little insignificant matter?"

"Because it concerns you!" countered the General as he leaned forward now a few inches away from the King, "You are what matters to me! Unless…. you… have found my services to be…"

"Silence!" snapped the King as he hastened to say, "How can you question me…us?" Briefly the men sat in silence, a stillness that had been inspired by their mixed emotion and determination to prove to each other their love and commitment. Alexander was unable to restrain himself; his sudden urge to embrace Hephaestion had been set off by his friend's zealousness to love him. He lifted his hand and lightly caressed Hephaestion's cheek. He smiled as his lover allowed himself to be taken in by the touch, like a little child. Alexander bent forward to tenderly kiss Hephaestion's dry lips. The kiss deepened as both men drew closer. His lover's presence engulfed and overwhelmed him. Alexander needed him with a manner of hopelessness and longing. Abruptly, Hephaestion pulled away, leaving the King exasperated and disappointed.

"What troubles you Alexander?" austerely inquired Hephaestion as he pushed himself up to his feet, "I must ask why you are distancing away from me!"

Hephaestion moved up away from the couch and walked over to the wine table giving a reason to break Alexander's hold. He was struggling with his anger towards the King and his need to be with his lover. "I would hope you called me here tonight for other reasons than a rump in the bed" stated Hephaestion serious but with a slight tone of amusement, "I can see we have real matters to discuss."

"When has it been required that I need a reason to be with you" smiled Alexander stepping behind his General to wrap his arm around him, "My aloofness may be attributed to your page, Petros. He is a clever that little runt and he is constantly lingering around you".

"He is a page _you_ assigned to me!"

"Of course, to someone I could trust to properly handle and monitor our little spy." explained Alexander as he sighed into a grin "As to our "rumps", never have you complained of them before." He then leaned in further to nuzzle his nose into the nape of Hephaestion neck to kiss the back of it. Alexander was not interested with engaging into another argument with this lover, at least not yet. For the past few days, he had personally agonized over his friend's recuperation and his position in the army. Now alone with his companion, Alexander simply wanted to share this rare moment of intimacy. He took in the scent of his lover and dared to bite down on the exposed neck as he coasted his hands down Hephaestion's body.

Hephaestion said nothing as the King roamed over the side of his thigh. He moaned as the callused fingers slide under his chiton. He leaned back as Alexander took hold of his organ and was awakened immediately by the first stroke. Hephaestion grew lost in thoughts as each stroke enflamed him. He became ignited with passion as it radiated from his toes up to his stomach. He was smoldered over with his wanton desire, and physical and sexual appetite. His body began to react on impulse; he deserted any need for further words. Hephaestion suddenly had no reason to start a battle with his lover. The only sound he was able to make came in the form of his rapid breathing.

000000

Hephaestion was paralyzed to his desire as he leaned back with the support of his lover kissing down his neck.

"It would seem you are as eager as me!" panted Alexander nuzzling the nape of Hephaestion's neck, "I need you!"

The King's hand burned against Hephaestion's skin as he grew hard and moist from his lover's rapid but gentle strokes. His senses narrowed towards focusing only upon Alexander's warm breathe and energy surging through his legs. A moan escaped his lips as Alexander firmly held him. Feeling his release he fought against his own lustful desire to turn and simply take Alexander. All his arguments and concerns began to dissipate as he was hungrily greeted by dry lips eager to kiss him. He then suddenly realized the cause of his lover's concern. It was not his trust in his skills as a soldier that troubled his lover, but his mortality. Alexander feared for Hephaestion's death. The General's eyes burst open to stare upon his lover. He had not come for this; he needed to know the King trusted him to perform his duty. He did not want Alexander to find reasons to allow him to not participate in the upcoming battle. It would be better to die in battle for his King than to wither away in some mundane and safe administrative position. His place to fight along side his King, as Patroclus had done Achilles. Taking all of his will, Hephaestion pulled back.

Hephaestion withdrew and took a step back. His breathing is erratic and heavy. He groaned softly setting off Alexander to grow troubled, "Phai, I do not want to hurt you. It is you who controls this…"

"Alexander! Your concern too much for my welfare." chided the General, "Had it been any other would you be as attentive? I have faced worse injuries and had recovered in less time!"

"You are an extension of me!" countered Alexander, "I share all your grief, pain and sorrow…"

The General raised a hand to interrupt his friend. "Had the mercenaries swung a little to the left, it would have been you injured and where would this army be then? It is you the men follow." continued Hephaestion in a low voice, unwilling to glance up, "There is not one among your men who would not die for you. I am no different."

"But you are Hephaestion..." whispered the King, his tone was serious but tender, "It is you who I love…"

"And I no less" the General said lovingly, "but YOU are the King. My place is by your side Alexander as we had vowed to each other at Chaeronea then at Troy." He reached to caress the blue stone that hung around his lover's neck. "Have you forgotten our oath?"

"I have not!' whispered the King, as he stepped forward to embrace Hephaestion to nip his bottom lips. His crave for Hephaestion was insatiable. Alexander needed to feel Hephaestion's hot skin against him. He did not want an argument with his lover yet, all he required were assurances that Hephaestion was strong again.

Once more, the General conceded to his desires, he would set aside their debate, for the moment. With this decided Hephaestion reciprocated the kisses and intensified it. His yearning was growing. Unable now to think beyond his own body's passion, Hephaestion succumb to the direction of his heart. He tugged at Alexander's chiton and slowly pulled it up and over his lover. He ran his hands behind Alexander's back to squeeze the firmness to draw him in closer. He rubbed himself through the fabric of his thin chiton against Alexander exposed organ. He moaned for more. Alexander helped pull up Hephaestion's own clothing vigorously and with less grace. The force of Alexander's enthusiasm almost caused his friend to lose his footing. The men laugh under their kisses like two boys new to the experience. They stared at each other as if new to each other. Their breathing was fast, their chest heavy in anticipation. The King relished at the sight of his lover's body. He took in every detail, until his eyes focused on Hephaestion's injury he reached out instinctively to it, touched it affectionately wishing he held the influence to heal it. Hephaestion grabbed hold of Alexander's hand and further closed the gap between them.

"You did not will this on me!" murmured the General as he stared directly into the dark eyes of his lover, "You are not to blame yourself for this."

"It… I could have prevented it!"

"The mercenaries had intended on killing you Alexander. I interceded to save you Alexander".

"Your life means more to me…" offered the King. It was before this man alone would he be fragile, mortal.

Hephaestion embraced his lover now able to feel his warm scent, the heat of his heaving chest and the tapping of his organ against his stomach.

"You are my life Alexander... I would die a 1000 times over for you…"

The King stared breathless then grabbed hold of his lover tighter and roughly devouring his lips. He was unable to pace himself as he drove his tongue into Hephaestion wrapping his hands around his neck to force him in fully.

Suddenly the King pulled his head away without letting go of his hold, "Are you able to..?"

"I know my limits Alexander! You must learn to trust me… to know what I am capable of." commanded Hephaestion with a gleam in his eyes.

"I do, Phai!" whispered the King, almost in shame. He cupped his lover's head towards him. There was bravery shining from his lover's eyes. He was adamant in his convictions; the determination was burning in his coarse expression. Alexander immediately recognized his lover would not be backing down. He would push himself again for his King. "More than any other I do know you. I just cannot bear the thought of..."

"As I for you! But we are here now... let the Gods dedicate our fates. Let us not invoke bad omens in the future."

Hephaestion with less aggressiveness than his King drew his lover in slowly placing a soft kiss on his swollen lips. Alexander absorbed in the sensation taking hold of the moment. He moved to kiss Hephaestion's eyes, cheek, and neck and bites it knowing it would leave a mark. "Let me show you where you stand in my life" Hephaestion unable to speak moans his response. Then slowly the King withdrew as he descended down towards Hephaestion's hard chest, to his hard nipples to nibble them tenderly. He gradually kneeled to his knee never losing his sense of direction. He followed the thin trail of hair that led down to his lover's throbbing organ. Hephaestion gasped as if awoken from a dream.

"Alexander!!" exclaimed Hephaestion, his tone was controlled but his voice was desperate. He gazed hypnotized at his lover. His own breath burned him.

But Alexander quickly raised a hand to silently instruct his lover to remain still. He looked up sweetly. Hephaestion complied as he stared mesmerized; a sensation was creeping up from deep within him. He looked down to see the love burning in Alexander's eyes. The look alone penetrated through his soul.

Alexander clasped tight to Hephaestion's firm back as he took his lover in his mouth. The General was lost as he felt Alexander's breath, hot as steam, between his legs. He took hold of his lover's hair unable to decide what to do with hands, and reached unconsciously. He thrust forward driving himself deep into the back of Alexander's mouth as his lover held him in place. The King was sucking harder lapping his tongue down the shaft. Hephaestion loses his breath at the rhythm created by the rocking motion over his body. "By the Gods Alexander!" muttered Hephaestion fervently, "Be kind... not yet." Feeling himself on the verge of climax, his body was ready to erupt and explode within itself..." His own release was escalating. But, he needed more substance. Hephaestion craved for his lover, to be with him.

The King smiled anticipating his friend's climatic release and desperate plea. He graciously released his hold and rose up to his feet to once again look into the cerulean eyes of his lover. Hephaestion was helpless to his hunger and craze. Alexander threw his arms around companion's neck to pull him in and cover his mouth over the awaiting lips. Hephaestion's chest was heaving anxiously; his need was now in a desperation that turned out any logic or rationalization. His love and passion for his friend drove his actions.

The King realized the torment his lover was enduring as his own arching organ tapped against Hephaestion's body. But Alexander wished to prolong the moment and continued to tease his lover with his tongue. The King never relinquished his hold of his companion as he glided his hand to Hephaestion's awaiting erection. He had decided to toy with this lover a bit longer; but his General had his own plans. Unexpectedly, Alexander found himself driven back, forcefully against a table behind him. The impact caused the small wooden furniture to topple over. Alexander pulled away to protest until he felt Hephaestion's hand reach out for him, pumping him robustly coating his manhood with his own hot moisture.

Alexander leaned into Hephaestion neck savor him. He felt the heat coarse through him. Alexander surrendered any thoughts as he concentrated on the hand stroking and cupping him. The King was further led back and soon he found himself atop his bed. He looked up to watch his lover staring down at him with a concupiscent expression. Alexander shivered in spite of the heat he felt coming off him. Hephaestion slowly crawled onto the bed, and over the King. Alexander's hardness pulsated in anticipation.

"Alexander!" whispered Hephaestion, his tone was faint, "You are my God!" He brought his lips down to collide against his lover as he forced his tongue in. He carefully rolled above him. Though Hephaestion no longer felt the pain of his chest wound, he could hear his irregular breathing as he struggled to get enough air into his lungs. "Let me feel you Alexander. Heal me with your love and your strength." The King laid back enthralled by the request. It was unlike Hephaestion to be so complacent and obedient to his licentious needs. His General was willing, vulnerable and filled with unspoken emotion. Alexander relished in these rare intimacies when his friend would permit himself to surrender, to allow the layers of strength and toughness to fall to the side and be the boy he fell in love with so many years ago. Alexander knew he loved Hephaestion the first day his friend arrived as a newcomer to Mieza.

Hephaestion straddled down Alexander's body bent forward with heavy breath to place small kisses down the hard stomach to the awaiting organ. He drove his mouth into it with a quick downward motion. Hephaestion sucked on it, drew on it. He relished in the taste of the saltiness of Alexander's skin. The King moaned into the movements of his lover's tongue. He laid lost in his passion. In time, he felt his own release and urgently pulled Hephaestion up to embrace him. With great speed, Alexander shifted himself above his lover to spread Hephaestion's legs with his knee. The King sat up to look tenderly at this lover before he slowly leaned forward to place a kiss to each of Hephaestion's inner thighs. He could feel the heat of his lover's body raging over his skin and saw the eagerness of his throbbing erection. The sensation persisted within him and grew so that Alexander felt excited and anxious.

Alexander hesitated momentarily again to take in the sight of his friend. "By the Gods…" panted Hephaestion, "Please!!" His chest heaved with restless breath.

With a small grin, Alexander reached out to the small oil bowl aside the bed and soaked his fingers and brought it upon himself coating both his organ and the tight small area between his lover's legs. He grasped Hephaestion's waist, jerking him all the way back and without another word, he entered into his lover.

Hephaestion struggled briefly with the initial entrance of Alexander's body piercing into him. But soon he found himself pushing down to drive the force thrusting deep into his soul. He tugged his lover in and bit Alexander's lip drawing his strength for every breath he made. He would give up his life for these intimate moments. Hephaestion's desires now dedicated his existence and overwhelmed his thoughts. His only focus was the rocking movements inside his body as Alexander collided against the inner area within him. It was the place Alexander knew would exalt Hephaestion's climax into ecstasy. Slowly the King pulled himself out, almost to the very end, then just as slowly pushed himself all the way back in. He continued this patiently until he could no longer sustain his need to enhance his satisfaction.

The King thrust with his hips in an almost snapping motion against his General's body. He soon felt the pressure consuming him as he groped over his friend's body to take hold of Hephaestion's organ to match the rhythmic move of his own thrust. With each stroke of his hand, Hephaestion moaned in a mixture of extreme pleasure and exquisite pain. Every sense of Alexander body was awakened and aroused. Hephaestion arched his back lifting Alexander up slightly off the bed as he drew closer to his own release. The King quickened his speed. He then cried out. His head fell back as he held Hephaestion close. He sat up still to allow this pleasure to course through within him. He then stroked Hephaestion again until he felt hot moisture coat his fingers. They had both released in perfect harmony. As the hot juices of his lover's body surged through his own hand; Alexander felt a sensational allure penetrate into his own heart and mind. It was a moment of complete euphoria.

The King collapsed onto his General as they each exchanged tender kisses of reassurance and affection. No words were required. Their devotion and love could be felt in their heavy breathing, rapid heart beat and the aftershock tremors shaking through their bodies.

Carefully, Alexander withdrew to lie on his side with his head on Hephaestion's smooth chest. He glided his hand over the small scars and lovingly rubbed the wounded muscles as if to rid the area of the past injuries. Alexander intentionally avoided the bandage area of Hephaestion's chest to block out the memory of the possibility of what would have happened had the sword been a few inches to the left.

"I feel the weight of your burden Alexander." muttered Hephaestion as he turned slowly towards his lover, "Have I wronged you to lose your trust to confide all matters with me?"

"Tis not a burden, but a restructuring of thoughts. It is but a new point of view."

"Well?"

At that moment, Alexander refused to meet his lover's gaze. He sensed the fire of rage ablaze from Hephaestion's stare behind him. "This army is growing." stated the King, as he offered some explanation before the calmness of the moment was lost, "More allies appear each new moon. Soon we will reach Egypt, and the numbers will only swell ever more."

"As it should be" replied Hephaestion, his tone growing in anxiety, "You will conquer these land and all those who reside upon these borders will submit and wish to join you."

"And you will always be there… at my side." announced Alexander, more to remind himself than to the man below him, "Achilles and Patroclus!"

"Of course!" smiled Hephaestion accepting once more his lover's belief with the ancient story. This tale was to be his lifetime burden and blessing. Though he too believed in the legend, it was the ability to live up to his role that concerned him. Alexander would always strive to out beat his predecessor; it was this ambition that Hephaestion feared he was too mortal to match. "As it should be" he further added, "But you already know this… do you find yourself questioning my abilities, my role?"

With these words, Alexander finally turned to look up intently at this friend, "Never! You above all others, I trust, confide and ….. love."

"Ah it is your love that concerns you" knowing the direction of this ongoing argument, "my wounds reminds you of my mortality, venerability."

Refusing to acknowledge the obvious, Alexander lied back on Hephaestion's chest. "I will need someone to run this army, manage it. I need someone I can trust to see that my forces are provided with all necessary provisions and materials. I will need someone to serve as my representative and diplomat of sort as we enter these new lands."

"You have Eumenes!" curtly responded Hephaestion, having no appreciation for the direction of Alexander's words.

"True he is an excellent secretary. But he has no logistic skills, the foreknowledge of planning for a campaign. He is not a soldier. Eumenes understands only the tallies he enters into his ledger. My secretary lacks the heart of a soldier, to appreciate truly what my men require."

"Are you suggesting I be reassigned …away as a member of your royal guards?" snapped Hephaestion as he raised himself up, "You deem it necessary to remove me now to an _information_ officer!!"

"Phai!! You are far too valuable to me... I would never…"

Angered, Hephaestion swung his legs over the bed, tossing Alexander roughly off his body. "Would Achilles deny Patroclus his honor and right to fight along side him?"

"But Patroclus ... he … I would go mad…."

"No! Rather you would destroy my pride and make me out to be nothing more than mere administrator of the army's meals and living quarters. You are to turn me to a mere house maiden, women in your army!"

"I hardly think Eumenes is a woman" joked Alexander as he tried to lighten the mood, "But hear me out Phai. I have not said you would not fight along side me. But rather your duties now are to be split between running my army and leading it." The King realized quickly he would need to make some concessions, to find a common ground for peace.

"So I will remain with the Royal Guard, and keep my command?"

"Yes. But you will take on the other duties, and serve as my Logistic Officer."

"I hardly see my responsibilities doubled as a benefit!" countered Hephaestion as his eyes flared with anger, but then calmed down as he studied Alexander's troubled eyes, "Are these your orders?"

"Must I command you?" questioned Alexander as he glimpsed up sitting at the edge of the bed, "I need you to manage the logistic of this campaign Hephaestion. You above all know I only have the best intentions … what would be best for this army." The King was well aware to have his friend as the logistic and diplomatic officer; he would be able to send Hephaestion out on less combative missions, so he had hoped.

"I do!" He became serious but not angry. His expression softened to almost amusement, as Hephaestion realized then he had been beaten, "As you wish Alexander, I will seek out Eumenes at first light tomorrow."

"Then it is done!" announced the King, the relief was clear in his voice, "Do you think perhaps now I can persuade you to return back to bed?"

For a moment the General stood deliberating, plagued with excitement and agitation. He stared at his King careful with his thoughts and the words he would chose to say next. The General would not question Alexander's incentives or decision to do so would shed doubt. Hephaestion understood his lover had conceded with allowing him to remain at his side, but at the price to which he would also be utilized in non-combative roles. This was Alexander's compromise and the King's last word. A slight breeze aired into the room created a small shiver over his body; he suddenly realized he stood naked before his lover. He had not heard Alexander move when Hephaestion felt callused hands caressing his skin. "Come to bed" said the King gruff whisper. The General paused as in contemplating the request. His lover stared confused. Then with a wide grin, the General took Alexander's hand, "Should I come to cross arms with Eumenes one day" smirked Hephaestion, "It will be upon your shoulders I will place this grief."

"I could never foresee such a day!" rasped the King in disbelief as he yanked his General to his bed again, "Now I wish to see how my new _Logistikas_ will manage his King tonight!"

"I have known you long enough" groaned Hephaestion as he pulled his lover above him and glided his hand down, "All that I need is here…." The General moved his hands between the King's legs stroking him. Alexander twisted his body with renewed pleasure as he bunched up the sheets at his side into knots. Hephaestion stared down at this lover; truly he thought with a grin, victory indeed favors the bold.

"Phai….!!"

00000

_Meanwhile Across Camp_

The room was in complete disarray when Thanos entered into Elias' tent. The dark haired youth took a few steps into the room, searching out for his lover. He could see tables turned over, stools tossed across the wall and scrolls scattered half hazard onto the floor. Thanos scanned the small tent for his friend. Not since the death of Elias' father had he witnessed his friend so taken in by his emotions, his rage. As of late his friend, who had always sought to restrain his emotions especially his temper to damper any possibility of a seizure, had become a ball of nerves and anxiety. As Thanos cautiously walked into the dimly light room, he adjusted his eyes before he searched out his friend. Across the tent, Elias stood clasped tight to the edge of a small table. The dark hair youth could see his friend's body tremble, perhaps the later stage of a small seizure. He knew had it been a far worse convulsion; his friend would have been crumbled onto the floor. Without having to say a word, Thanos approached his friend and was astonished to find Elias' hand gripped to a small decanter of wine and a small bowl.

"Dionysus mocks me; even now as he has consumed my brother. I find myself fighting to take a drink to ease my soul." bitterly stated Elias, with his back to this friend as he regained control of his trembling body. "How am I to forgive him for his weakness?"

"Elias you must not allow the cruelty of others influence your relationship with your brother." Offered Thanos as he stood behind his friend to place a hand on back, "You must remember your brother for who he was."

"I do remember and it is for that reason I grieve more for who he has become" replied Elias as he tilted his head upon the hand that rested on his shoulder, "I should have more faith."

"You are not alone in this Elias" whispers the dark haired youth as he kissed the tope of his friend's head, "We will find a way to help your brother through this."

The blond youth turned to face his friend, his eyes glistened with the early trace of tears. Only before this man would Elias allow himself to break.

"I wish I held your faith" stated Elias as he moved his body into the hold of his lover's arms, "I would be lost without you."

"Give it some time Elias and you will see all will be right again."

"What am I to do when you leave tomorrow?"

"I will be gone one a few days" explained Thanos with assurance, "I will watch your brother. I hold confidence that this simple mission will renew his position with the King. By the Gods, it will be a success."

Elias smiled as he saw the self confidence ablaze in his friend's eyes. "You will then come back a captain." Teased the dark eyed youth, "You will return a new man with little time for a mere soldier such as myself."

"Perhaps I could have you transferred into my squadron" teased Thanos with a wide smile and a raised brow, "I promise not to work you hard, except of course when we are alone."

"You know I will find it difficult to take orders from you" groaned Elias as he pulled his lover close to unfasten his belt, "you will need to discipline me more than the others."

"If need be, I will lay you across my knee and swaddle you" expressed Thanos in delight, as he reciprocated his friend's action, "Or perhaps have you down on your knees".

With a twinkle in his eyes, Elias glided his hands up Thanos' thigh under this chiton. He gingerly clasped for his lover and cuddled his organ with slow and steady strokes until it came alive. The blond youth laughed under his rapid breath as he drew him closer and opened his lover's mouth with his lips. He then lifted Thanos' chin and kissed his throat as he held securely to his lover's throbbing body, "I believe you mentioned we would have all night." Elias smiled again as he felt the hot moisture of his lover's body seep through his finger, "I will make sure you do not forget me."

The dark haired youth's face became a picture of distress as Elias continued to stoke and work him. Thanos let up a small gasp before he could find his voice, "In no way could I love any……Aghh"

0000000

_The Next Day in the King's Pavilion_

The young Page studied the two men who sat across each other eating their simple morning meal.

"I have sent word to Eumenes" stated Alexander as he reached out for an apple, "He has been given instruction to produce all necessary documentation and reports to you."

Hephaestion held back his initial response. His expression went glum, but he restrained any discourteous remark opting to remain quiet and drink his lemon water.

"Soon we will be in Egypt. But before we reach the ancient city" continued Alexander, "I may wish you to go ahead to negotiate with the nearby villages before I have you command my ships down the coast. I have received word that Sidon is in need of a king."

Hephaestion sat up facing his King with a sudden awkwardness and confusion. He barely caught his drink as it burned down this throat, "You do not mean…"

"No! By the Gods No... Phai!" exclaimed the King, as he realized he had misspoke, "I could never spare you to rule a region. Though I have no doubt of your capabilities but... I ... need you to much… here with me" uttered Alexander nonchalantly as he took a bite of his apple.

"I would agree my King" smiled Hephaestion, "And what of the Gaza wall... and your upcoming plans with me?"

"I will hold a council this morning…" began Alexander but as he looked up at his friend, he recognized his response had fallen short of its true intention, "Ahh… You will be at my side as always" warmly replied the King, "Where you belong as a member of my _Somatophylakes_."

Petros watched as the two men sat in silence as they shared subtle glances. It was if they were sharing another conversation between them. The young Page blushed suddenly feeling that he was intruding on an intimate exchange between the King and the General. Regardless of the Page's hatred towards the men before him, he could not help but appreciate the profound love and respect held between Hephaestion and Alexander. He wondered what would become of the King should he lose his best friend.

Petros' thoughts are interrupted as Leon, the King's personal page entered abruptly into the tent. Leon stood adjacent to the King until he was acknowledged.

"My King! Ioan and his men are ready!" announced the curly haired youth as he stared directly at Alexander alone, "They wait for you at the North side of the camp."

"Good!" responded Alexander as he made no move to rise up from the table, "Go find Ptolemy and Perdiccas and have them meet us there!"

At that moment, Hephaestion looked to his page standing in the background; "Petros!" called out the General, "See to it that Ioan and his men are informed that the King will be arriving shortly."

Petros bowed his head in tribute as the King and General stood up from the table.

"Petros!" again announced Hephaestion as he looked at the youth before him firmly, "Also go and find my Captain and have him provide you with the reports as to the status of the construction of the catapults. Do so quickly as the King has arranged for a council this morning."

"Yes Sir!" answered the blond haired youth as he again bowed and made a quick dash out of the tent.

The camp was alive with activity. Men from various squadrons and battalions were out performing their military exercises and drills. The Page watched as horses were given last minute inspections and men meticulously worked to fine tune their swords and repair other parts of their war kits. Petros would not deny the enormity and strength of the King's army. These were undeniably professional and experienced men. They were a strong force of well commanded and trained warriors who loved their King unconditionally.

As the young Page ran to the North end of the camp, he quickly made out the muscularly, defined and dark haired man striding ahead of him. "Thanos!" called out the Page, "Thanos!" The other man did not stop but rather turned to search out the voice. "Ah Petros" smiled Thanos, as slowed his pace to let the young page catch up. "I had thought you would be with Ioan and the others?" questioned Petros as he went red in the face at the closeness of the man brushing his arm, "The King is on his way there now."

"I needed to retrieve something from my tent!' explained the young man as he opened his clenched hand to reveal a small satchel. "I had wanted to give this to Elias before I departed this morning."

"What is it?"

"It is a small pendant that once belongs to my father." Hastily explained Thanos, "It is the only thing I own of value. I wish to give it to Elias before leaving on my mission. Now if only I could find him."

"Perhaps I can give it to …"

"No, I had wished to do it personally. But I do appreciate your offer."

In the corner of Petros's eyes, he caught sight of Elias walking up a distance behind Thanos.

Thanos!" abruptly exclaimed the Page as he placed a hand to coax Thanos forward, "Could you please inform Ioan and the others that the King will arrive shortly. Ioan is to wait for him."

"Ah! Of course!" confusingly replied the dark haired youth, "But are you not…"

"You must excuse me Thanos. General Amyntor had requested I find his Captain to gather reports on the catapults."

"Hephaestion surely has Captain Koene quite busy lately. But of course, your duties first" smiled the young soldier. "And if you see Elias inform him that I am looking for him."

"Of course!" responded the Page with a faint smile as he kept his eyes on the blond haired soldier emerging through the crowd of men.

"Petros! If I do not see you before I leave, may the Gods be with you!"

The Page half smiled as he quickly walked away from Thanos, who now ran toward the Northern area of the camp.

The Page jogged lightly to the blond haired youth before he lost sight of him. "Elias!" he called out, "Elias!"

The young soldier stood in his place as he watched Petros rush towards him, "Elias!" gasped out the Page, "General Amyntor has sent me to find you!"

Elias studied the Page. Contrary to Thanos' assurance, there was no doubt in his mind the boy before him held some fondness towards his lover. But Elias was no jealous mistress; he knew the love and loyalty of his friend. Thanos' commitment matched that of his own. Irregardless, there was something about the Page, Elias did not fully trust. He found Petros too eager to please and his presence was everywhere, especially among those he cared for the most, his brother and Thanos. But Elias sensed a hidden darkness with the boy before him, a secret that he would need to investigate further as soon as he was able to do so.

"Certainly, the General will be there to bid my brother and the others along. I will see him there!" Elias stared intently at the Page, "Was that not Thanos you were speaking with before you approached me. I only wish to tell him goodbye!"

"No!" cut Petros his voice was more urgent than he had desired, "I mean, the General had requested I inform you to find Captain Coene and gather the status of the catapults and the training of the new recruits under his command."

"Now?" snapped Elias in astonishment, "My brother and Thanos will be leaving shortly, surely the General did not…"

"Sir" again interjected the Page with his hand raised up to press against Elias' chest, "The King had been insistent on the General to gather the information. There is to be a council held this morning."

Elias instinctively wanted to push Petros aside as he heard the neighing of Thanos' horse in the distance. He had wanted to say goodbye, to let his brother know he loved him. Elias had wanted to see Thanos once more before he departed from the main army.

"Elias" exclaimed Petros distracting the young soldier, "I must return to the General with other reports. I trust you will gather the reports concerning the siege engines."

"Very well!" muttered Elias disappointment, "Apollo's' Balls!"

Elias' rage hung bitterly as he briskly turned towards the South side of the camp. He knew even if he ran at full speed, he would not return in time to see his brother and Thanos ride out. He cursed his bad luck but suppressed his anger realizing he had responsibilities and duties to perform. It was the life he had chosen.

As soon as Elias turned to run towards the catapults, Petros grinned proudly, pleased with his ability to play on the young soldier. He watched Elias merge into the crowd before he spun around into the direction of the departing riders.

Petros arrived in time to see the riders mount their horses. The King and several generals had gathered to see them off.

"Trust in Jencir!" called out the King as he handed Ioan the rein of his horse, "Do not let his jaded demeanor dissuade you. He may not be that pretty but he is reliable and trustworthy. He knows this region."

"Of course my King!" jovially replied the young Captain, "Perhaps the sun will help add some color to his pale and thin skin".

"Just listen to him and do not forget what we had discussed!"

"Yes Sire!" responded the Captain in a serious tone, "Do not worry."

"Just be sure you stay on your horse" added Ptolemy as he stepped up behind the King, "You did remember to bring your sword".

"Of course" laughed Ioan as he tapped his belt, "I brought yours. It's practically new having never been used in battle."

Petros stood in the background as the bantering continued among the commanders. He stared in half enjoyment, until he felt himself bumped on the back of his shoulder, He turned to find the one eyed informant standing next to him, " I am still convinced I know your face" spoke the old man in a gruff tone, "It will come to me soon enough. Where in Greece were you from? Perhaps Thebes?"

The Page turned away from Jencir to conceal his annoyance and to prohibit the spy with another opportunity to study his face. "I am from Pella just like the other Pages."

"Hmm, but your accent holds no trace of Macedonian!"

"Old man you are confused" cut the Page, he turned with a defiant stare. "I grow tired of your suspicions of me!" Petros gave a grave smile knowing that he had sent word to his Uncle to properly "_subdue_" the old spy at his earliest opportunity. The Page had emphasized upon Aetos of Jencis' consistent harassment over his identity. "Do you not have someone else you can ….." continued Petros, before he could respond further he heard his name called out from above him.

"Petros!" called out Thanos from atop his horse, "Petros!"

Quickly the Page moved away from the old man and walked up to Thanos' horse.

"Have you seen Elias?" urgently questioned the young solider, "I had thought he would be here to see me off!"

"No! I am afraid I have not seen him!" replied the Page with a pretend tone of concern, "Perhaps he had other matters…"

"He was not scheduled for duties until this afternoon."

"I can offer no explanation!"

"Petros, I must ask you a favor then" hastily replied Thanos. He leaned down to hand forward a small satchel to him, "Please give this to Elias. He will know the meaning. Just tell him to is _his_ now!"

"But of course!" smiled the young page with darkness shadowing his true intentions, "I will look for him shortly after you are gone!"

"Thank you Petros!" replied Thanos with relief in his voice, "What would I do without you?"

"Be lost of course!" laughed the Page, "I will see you soon. And should you see any mercenaries out there, just tell them I sent you. That should keep you protected."

The young soldier let out a small laugh, "Ahh yes! Your name alone should put fear into the enemy."

At last, Ioan turned to his men, "Lets move out boys! We have at least a two day ride ahead of us!' Before the Captain spurred off, Hephaestion stepped up, "I am sorry he is not here. But I am sure there is a valid reason Elias has not arrived to see you off?" offered the General sympathetically, "Your brother would not miss seeing you or Thanos off without a well-founded reason!"

"Please tell him... that… I …"

"I will tell him!" replied Hephaestion as he placed a hand on Ioan's knee, "Have no doubt he has only your well being at heart!"

"Watch him Hephaestion!" softly stated the Captain, "Should anything…. befall upon him... he is all I have…"

"You should not concern yourself with such thoughts!" smiled Hephaestion as he took a step back, "Clear your mind of such things and know your brother has loyal friends."

"Yes!" nodded Ioan, "Of course!" With these last words, he turned away and swiftly kicked his horse to canter ahead of the small group of men.

Meanwhile, Petros stepped back with the others as the horsemen rode off in a brisk pace. The young page then slowly opened the satchel to find an engraved golden pendant with the image of Apollo looped through a leather rope. The gold shined brilliantly against the bright sun. Petros smiled to himself as he crumbled up small purple bag and placed the necklace around his neck, when he felt a firm hand clasp on his shoulder.

_**TBC**_

This Chapter is dedicated to Stella and Marielina (and also the "Hot" section to both Jun and M.). Remember ladies: "Strength, Preservation and Hope!" Also, there is one more chapter to come before I leave for the "Big Island" next week!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"I do hope you intend to give that to Elias" came a voice from behind the Page, "I do believe the pendant was meant for him!" At that moment, feeling his face burn red, Petros turned to find a tall beaked nose man staring sternly at him.

"Ah of course Ptolemy... General Lagus… I was just admiring it."

"It is a magnificent piece" replied Seleucus who stepped up next his fellow companion, "I believe it once belonged to Thanos' father."

"Yes, I remember" agreed Ptolemy as he reached out for the pendant on Petros' neck, "I do recall Thanos' story of how his father had earned this after fighting along side King Phillip against the Scythians.

"Undoubtedly this was meant to be a personal gift to Elias" added Seleucus as he held out his hand motioning the Page to hand him the necklace, "I would hate to see it fall into the wrong hands."

"Yes!" replied Ptolemy in agreement, "You do not mind do you Petros, if we personally saw to it that Elias received this."

"But Thanos had entrusted that I…" The young page stopped himself short as he felt the glare of the Generals.

"Come you do not mean to infer that you do not trust us?" inquired Seleucus as his eyes grew wide and his brows folded up. He again flexed his fingers to gesture the Page to hand over the necklace, "I believe we are more than capable to carry on Thanos' wishes."

"Of course …" stuttered Petros, "I only meant… I did give my word to Thanos… and I would hate to be the blame should Elias not receive his gift."

"Aghh You are a worthy friend" snide Ptolemy with a mock grin, "But I am sure Seleucus here will manage to pass it along to Elias. It is highly unlikely that my friend here would keep it for himself."

The red haired freckled faced general laughed out loud as the Page handed him the necklace, but once in receipt of the pendant, his face went sober, "That would be outrageous! Do you not think so Petros? You... a trusted page of Generaly Amyntor would never contemplate such a misdeed."

"Never!" exclaimed the Page as he watched Seleucus place the necklace into a small pouch on his belt, "I only meant…" But before he is able to say another word, both Generals turned towards the direction of the King and Hephaestion, who were heading towards the royal pavilions.

Petros watched dreadfully as he caught sight of a blond haired youth rushing to Hephaestion's side. The young Page cursed himself for allowing his infatuation get the best of him.

0000000

As the King and his small entourage of commanders reached his pavilion, Elias ran up to approach Hephaestion.

"Sir!" called out the young soldier as he tried to catch his breath.

"Elias! There you are!" replied Hephaestion. He looked at the young man bewilderedly, "Where have you been?"

"Sir!" responded the young man with a raised brow, "I went to gather the reports you had requested from Captain Coene."

"You?" replied the General surprised, "I gave no such orders. I had…" He then turned to search out his Page, who astonishingly was nowhere to be found, "I had asked… I see"

"Sir?"

"Excellent work" cut Alexander as he realized the annoyance and frustration forming over Hephaestion's face, "How would like to join us this morning in the council meeting?"

"Me Sire!" responded Elias with his head bowed in recognition of the King, "What would I be able to…"

"You can sit, listen and offer up ideas as you deem appropriate." smiled Alexander as he threw an arm to embrace the youth, "I see no better way for you to prove yourself."

"Yes my King" proudly replied Elias his pride beamed in his eyes

"Well then let us not keep Parmenion waiting" grins the King, as he gestured the youth to the large council tent.

"Tell me" stepped up Hephaestion from the background having spoken briefly with Leon, "Who had instructed you to gather my reports?"

"Petros Sir" immediately offered Elias, "He found me as I was heading to see my brother and Thanos off."

The King and General exchange a quiet glance. "Well thank you Elias!" responded Hephaestion contained his emotions, "Your brother and Thanos send their regards. Soon they will be back!"

"I had hoped I could have seen them off" whispered the young man, "But they know my heart."

"As they do" consoled the King as he motioned for Elias ahead, "Come let us go in before General Parmenion sends out a search party for me."

At that moment, Ptolemy and Seleucus rushed up to the King and the others.

"Ah Elias! There you are" announced Ptolemy has he walked up beside the young man, "I believe we have something that belongs to you?"

The young soldier stared along side himself at the beaked nose General. Ptolemy's heavy brow angled up like wings of a bird. His thick mustache sat like a nest under his large crooked nose. He features appeared a deep contemplative and serious look, but it was the General's wide smile and bright eyes that gave over to his jovial and lighthearted character. Elias had deep admiration for this man for his constant humor, intelligence and unwavering loyalty to the King. The youth looked at the General baffled.

Seleucus nudged between his companion and the Elias, to take out the golden necklace from his belt pouch and presents it to Elias. The soldier looked at the necklace. "What is this? quickly asked Elias as he cupped the jewelry into his hand, "Is this from you?" as he looked to Ptolemy confused.

"Ah do not think Ptolemy would gift you or anyone with anything of value." joked the red haired companion, "Unless of course you too carry his child, in which case, he will most likely offer you his normal tributes of a cow and a sheep."

"Jealousy is a virtue destined for misery my friend!" countered the beak nosed General, "I cannot help it if Eros had gifted me with the power of love."

"True you have gained favor of one God, but lost that of Apollo or Zeus" added Seleucus, "You still fight like an old woman".

"Do not be so harsh!" laughed Alexander, "Ptolemy has many other natural skills."

"Yes Seleucus!" added Hephaestion, "You must not begrudge our comrade here. He is but flesh and bone and a simple man in need of only love."

"I have seen that" chimed in the freckled faced General, "It would appear he would start his own city with his many bastard children."

The men roared into laughter. Elias felt out of place as he watched the fraternal brotherhood among the men. These great leaders, long time boyhood friends would always look to each other for constant jokes to down play escalating egos. He took hold of the necklace to closely inspect it. Immediately he recognized the gold medallion. "I have seen this before" stated Alexander as he glanced over Elias' shoulder, "That image is that of Apollo?"

"Yes this once belonged to Thanos' father" replied the youth, "It is the only item he carries from his family"

"I knew of his father" offered Hephaestion, "He was an excellent and valued guard of King Phillip."

"Well he had asked you to keep it" smiled Ptolemy, "He had given it to us to see you personally receive it!"

"It is a brilliant piece!" observed the King, "He must truly hold you in high regard!"

"As I do for him" muttered Elias in bittersweet grief. How he wished more so now that he had been given a chance to bid farewell to his companion. As he placed the necklace around his neck, he flashed back to the previous night and smiled. Indeed he was loved, trust and held above all others by his friend. Elias looked up to see a pair of eyes grinning at him. Hephaestion nod a smile as if to convey his appreciation and understanding of the sentimental gift. The young soldier then recalled the night around the campfire so many years ago in which the General held fast to a similar blue stoned necklace against his chest. Elias could hear Hephaestion's words, "When you find that one… you will know." The young man understood now that he would never be lost so long as he had Thanos' love.

000000

Petros stood in the shadow as the small group of commanders walked away towards the King to the council tent. He watched as Leon rushed to Hephaestion's side. The senior page then stared directly as he talked with the General. Leon nodded listening to Hephaestion as he looked up at Petros. The senior page walked away from the companions towards the General's page.

"Ah there you are!" called out Leon "It would seem General Amyntor feels you are deserving of some new assignment to occupy your time today."

"I am expected for my morning weaponry training this morning" offered Petros without a trace of deference as he shifted to walk pass Leon.

"Well with Thanos away on mission you may find that difficult to perform alone!" countered Leon with a stern look.

"Well I had hoped perhaps General Crateus or Leonnatus…" stammered Petros as he searched around and over the dark youth before him, " I am sure I could join another group of…"

"All of the companions have been summoned to council this morning. I would expect they will be occupied for most of the day".

Petros was lost for words, as his expression dampened in defeat, "Well then it would appear I am in need of…"

"That is what General Amyntor had perceived. It would seem you had been confused with the assignment he handed to you this morning."

"Assignment?" looked up the Page in confusion, "I have no recollection…"

"I do believe I was there when the General had requested that you gather the updates from Captain Coene."

Petros' eyes grew wide in surprise. But quickly he contained his emotion and burrowed any reaction, "I had found Elias and believed he would be better suited to…"

"Whatever may be the case or cause" interjected Leon relishing in the opportunity to order the young page before him into some perfect well deserved arduous task. The senior page held no regards towards Petros. He had found the young man untrustworthy and to difficult to manage. Perhaps what annoyed him far more was the King and General Amyntor's keen interest in Petros' activities. Leon had served under Alexander as a personal page for almost three years. He had been hand selected as among the first group of pages sent by Antipater to the Alexander shortly after commencing his campaign in Persia. Leon's own father had been a nobleman, a personal advisor of King Phillip. The senior page had sought to make himself a fine soldier and confident to the King. He loved Alexander and would find nothing but great pleasure in serving him valiantly and honorably. Having served his time, Leon would have his opportunity as he was on the last season as a page and would soon be assigned to the cavalry under Cleitus' command. The senior page had raised suspicions and distrust for Petros since his arrival. He had been watching the new page for several weeks and found that he was often lingering in places he should not be and to inquisitive in the affairs of the King.

"Come the General has arranged for you an important task!" smirked the Senior Page.

Petros looked up with raised brow. His interest had been sparked. "Well out with it!" stated the young page with a sense of curiosity and anxiousness, "What is it?"

"Ah yes the General believe since you enjoy taking things in your own hands, you will find yourself useful under Aryan's command today."

"Ayran? The groomsmen?"

"Correct! You have been assigned to prepare the cavalry horses for the upcoming battle."

"What!" I do not think I…"

"Ahh but you don t have a choice!" quickly countered Leon, "Unless of course you think yourself to good and would rather be flogged. The choice is yours Petros!"

The glimmer of satisfaction twinkled in Leon's eyes. He had found some redemption when the General had informed him of these assigned duties for the young page. "You need only to tell me of your decision" added the Senior page.

"Of course this only brings delight to you" snarled Petros sensing the enjoyment in the King's page, "I would not be surprised it had been you who.."

"Do not think of yourself to highly" cut Leon, I am but a page like you in service to my King. Whatever misfortune that befell upon you was brought upon by your own accord." Explained the older page, "Perhaps now you will learn your place" added Leon under this breath.

"So you are jealous?" responded Petros upon hearing Leon's last remark.

"No Petros. I do not trust you." Offered the senior page, "I knew of your brother, Jaon. I had met him here and we were the best of comrades until his death last season. You look nothing like him." He then grabbed hold of the younger Page's arm, "I am watching you Petros" he grumbled as he brought him into a tight embrace.

The younger page yanks his arm away. "I have no time for your little games Leon" smartly responded Petros, "I must go!"

"Of course, perhaps you may want to grab a mask for your face. You will need it" chuckled Leon, "The General will be busy for most of the day, so be sure to not cause any grievances with your day's responsibilities. Hephaestion would not be too pleased if he was to be told you had managed again to ignore his command."

Petros stormed away from Leon. He would need to find a way to handle the Senior Page. The young would not allow for the petty jealousy of another insolent boy ruin his plans. He would see it that Leon was handled quickly, perhaps by accident or in the upcoming battle he thought. Petros would not take any risks at being discovered.

000000000000

_Days later, Somewhere in the Northern Hills_

For almost two days the band of riders rode hard through the Northern hills. The young Captain had allotted little rest and insisted they reach the outskirt of the Bedouins Village in a days ride. Ever since they commenced this mission, Thanos had noticed a change in Ioan's demeanor. Not once had he seen the Captain touch a bag of wine or conduct himself inappropriately. In all appearance, Ioan carried on his command with a clear head and self-assurance. The dark haired youth sat with the gathered men around the camp fire. Several of the soldiers, including Phoen, were amazed with the sudden transformation of the Captain. Ioan was no longer an intoxicated fool, staggering in his posture; but rather he seemed more his old self, confident and fearless. Thanos sat quietly as he watched Ioan engage in a private discussion with Jencir across the way from the small camp. For most of the evening, the two men had distanced themselves from the others commiserating in what appeared to be some important issue. Thanos looked away when Ioan suddenly stood up and caught him with his eyes. Inconspicuously, the dark haired youth followed the Captain walk towards those huddled around the fire.

"Men, there has been a change in plan!" The gathered soldiers quickly ceased in their conversations to listen attentively to their commander, "Tomorrow, Phoen will lead you to the City of Kronos to find the architect."

"I had thought the city planner was in Bedouins?" questioned Thanos, "We were told he was there."

"It has been discovered that Symeon is in Kronos" replied the young Captain steady and calm, "Phoen will ride with Jencir to meet this architect and obtain all necessary information on his possession."

"And what of you?" came a voice from within the men, "Why will you not be with us?"

"Together with Thanos, we will ride to Bedouins", responded Ioan with little indication of uncertainty, "We have some matters to tend to there."

"Just the two of you?" questioned Phoen, "That hardly seems wise. These are unknown territory. Perhaps we should split up…."

"NO!" curtly countered the Captain. He then paused with a deep breath, "I have decided it be best that you, Phoen lead the others to Kronos to find this architect and once you do, make haste to return to the main army!"

"But sir…"

"This issue is not up for further discussion. I have given my order." snapped the Captain as he looked out at the faces of his men, "As I have indicated, there are other important matters to address in Bedouins!"

"As you wish sir" conceded Phoen, "We will ride to Kronos before sunlight."

"Good!" faintly smiled Ioan, as he nodded to the men and turned to walk towards his small tent.

With his departure, Thanos sprung to his feet and ran to catch up with his old friend. "Ioan…. Captain!"

The Captain did not stop but rather slowed his pace. He allowed for the young soldier to fall in step with him. "What is in Bedouins if the architect is in Kronos?" hastily questioned Thanos as he tried to control his concern, "Why only us?"

Before reaching his tent, Ioan stopped and turned to look at the young soldier and placed a firm grip on Thanos' shoulder. "We have known each other for many years. You are like a brother to me. Nothing warms my heart that you and my brother are …. Close friends." stated the Captain with a level voice and a serious look, "As of yet, I cannot tell you why we are going towards the Bedouins Village. But you must trust me."

"Trust you?" asked the soldier his apprehension clear in his voice, "Why would I question it.?"

"You must trust me and take my lead Thanos" gravely replied the Captain, "No matter what you may come to witness… you MUST believe in me!"

"Yes, of course" and before the youth was able to say another word, Ioan released his hold and docked into his tent. Thanos stood in the darkness in complete confusion, uncertain as to the meaning of Ioan's words.

_The next Morning,_

Thanos sat atop his horse in silence as he watched Ioan give his final instructions to Phoen and the others. The morning was still dark and the temperature of the desert was cold from the vacant sun. The young soldier had been unable to sleep the night before. Ioan's words haunted him and he now sat both anxious and fatigue. Soon, Ioan rode his horse up to Thanos and with only a smile cantered ahead of the young soldier into the opposite direction of the others. The men rode for most of the early morning, until they reached a large spread out village. Many of the local residents stared bemused at the strangers riding in. It was apparent from their glares; the villagers recognized the riders as foreigners to the region based upon their military attire and heavy weaponry. The youth said nothing as he followed Ioan ride into the village straight up to a small mercantile that was selling what look to be various rugs and jugs. Thanos followed the Captain lead and swung of his horse to walk up to the merchant. The youth was unable to hear or understand what Ioan was saying, but gathered he was looking for someone or at the very least asking for directions. They pulled their horses into a direction away from what to be the center of the village into a more dissolute and remote area. Thanos had tried to ask Ioan as to what was going on, but each time he made an effort to speak; the Captain walked hastily away. Soon, they approached a small clearing surrounded with a sparse number of small vendors. Under a canopy of one of the largest tent, sat a small cluster of men. The five men immediately made out Thanos and Ioan and stood up to approach them. Instinctively, Thanos placed his hand to the hilt of his sword, but was motioned by Ioan to release his hold. "It will not be necessary" stated the Captain under his breath, "Thanos you must trust me!"

Before the young man was able to respond, the group of men came to stand directly ahead of him. "Are you Ioan?" called out one of the men in Greek. The accent was thick but not distinctive for Thanos to recognize the region.

"I am" replied the Captain in confidence, "And who are you?"

"What proof do you have of your identity?" continued the same voice, "How are we to confirm who you are?"

"I have brought this" replied Ioan as he pulled a small scroll from his belt, "I was instructed to provide this should you require confirmation."

Quickly one of the men rushed up to Ioan and grabbed the small parchment. Thanos watched as the apparent leader broke the seal and read the scroll. The leader then looked up with more relief in his eyes, "And who is this you have brought with you? I had not been told there would be another?"

"I will speak for him" countered Ioan without any hint of hesitation, "He is with me!"

"And who is he?"

"Thanos, son of Krathor"

"Of courses Thanos. I have heard many things about him. I had not expected him to join you."

"He is much eager and will make a vital asset."

"He has been apprised?" again asked the same leader,

"Yes" confidently repolied Ioan, as he made no effort to acknowledge the youth who stood in absolute bewilderment and distress behind him." But how am I to know who you are? I was told I would be meeting …"

"Aetos…. I am Aetos" answered the man as he stepped up ahead of the small group, "I of course wanted to meet personally you."

"Aetos… Aetos" the name held some familiarity to Thanos, and then it struck him. He was among the mecenaries at Pamphylian. Elias had spoken of him and described of his ruthlessness and absolute detestation for the King of Macadonian and his campaign. Suddenly Thanos began to panic and he again reached for the hilt of his sword. Ioan must of heard of the youth's movement as he turned with pleading eyes at him. The look seized Thanos' movement. He then recalled Ioan's words "Trust me!" The young man released his hold.

"So you are Aetos" dryly announced the Captain, "I had expected someone taller."

"And I had expected a soldier!" laughed out Aetos as he now stood inches before Ioan and Thanos, "So I hear you wish to join us?"

"Yes!" immediately replied the Captain, "We are here to offer our services as mercenaries to your cause."

Thanos snapped his head up to look at Thanos in complete disbelief. His eyes widened in shock. The young soldier could not believe what he was seeing or hearing transpire right before him.

Sensing the young man's surprise, the mercenary Captain eyes went suddenly dark, as he stepped back, "Seize these men!" called out Aetos. "Take their weapons!" Immediately, the captain's men roughly grabbed hold of the two Macedonian soldiers gripping their hands behind their backs and confiscating their weapons.

"What is the meaning of this?" exclaimed Ioan with a tone of angry under his fear and anxiety, "Had not your nephew vouched to you of my intentions?"

"He did!" announced Aetos, "It is this boy that has accompanied you that I question?"

000000000000000

_Back at the Main Army_

The air whistled overhead in a loud rotating lulling sound. The King watched as his catapults propelled the large boulders at the Gaza walls. On three sides of the old fortress Alexander had ordered a continued assault until a break could be made. But for most of the morning, the King's engineers had been struggling to balance and move the 150 foot high siege engines on the soft sand. His men had been working feverishly to fulfill their King's desire but to no avail, the result was the same, nothing.

The heavily fortified city had been built on a hill and sat nestled and surrounded by mounds of rolling sand. The loose granular landscape of the area had made the King's siege train, which included battering rams, siege towers and torsion catapults, unstable and ineffective in their purposes. The catapults were proving useless to propel the boulders and arrows against the Gaza walls.

Under a small awning, Alexander watched frustrated and troubled as his men struggled to operate both the catapults and large siege machines against the city. His attention was directed to the sight of two horsemen approaching him at a steady pace. Alexander walked toward the tallest rider who leaped off his gold stallion followed by a leaner but a shorter built soldier. Leon ran to the two men with a bag of water.

"Hephaestion!" called out the King, "How do the others fare on the East side of the wall? Have they made any progress."

The young General wiped the water trickling down his face as he looked up to his King, "The platforms under the machines do little to effectively hold the catapults" responded Hephaestion as he passed the water bag to Seleucus, "I had ordered large pegs to be used to secure the machines onto the ground and large wooden blocks to prevent the wheels from rolling."

"And what of Parmenion and Cleitus?" further asked the King, pleased with Hephaestion's ingenuity.

The freckled companion whipped his face with his arm, "They are at the center and in the Northern section blistering and I would add this is not from the hot sun. There has been no movement by any of the inhabitants within the walls." The General pointed to the direction behind them, "We have moved several of the battering rams to the side entrance of the city along with the high towers."

Hephaestion stepped up to interject, "But again, Alexander the soft sand makes it difficult to maneuver." He pointed to the tall 150 foot siege towers crawling over the ground. "I had ordered the engineers to construct larger platforms to steer them closer and then to post them down."

"Come then I want to see them for myself!" ordered the King as Leon appeared with his horse. Alexander jumped atop his great horse and waited for his commanders to follow his lead. Then without another word, the King nudged Burcepleus into the Western direction of the walls. His generals followed closely behind him along with several guards.

Elias signaled again for the men to pull the levers of the three catapults he commanded. The wooden machines snapped forward with the tightly twisted rope hugging around several pieces of wood. The King himself had recommended the use of "animal guts" to give strength to the arm that threw the boulders up against the wall. Typically the machine would propel at a distance of 200 feet but with instability of the land had made the catapults unmanageable. Elias watched in disappointment as the boulders aimed at the walls once more failed to reach its target.

"Petros!" ordered out the young soldier, "Have the next cart pulled forward and direct the men to refill the empty ones with anything they can find!"

The young page emerged from under a nearby catapult. He quickly hid his dagger into the sand. Petros had generously offered to grease the ropes to prevent them from shredding. It did not take him long to manipulate and cut a small section of the wooden machine before he was called out by Elias. The young page moved to the side as the catapult was again reloaded with a boulder.

Elias had raised a hand to motion for the discharge of the three catapults when he heard the distance sound of neighing horses. The young man turned to find the King and a few of his generals reined behind him.

"Sire!" called out the Elias as each man operating the machines cease to what they were doing to come to attention, "Generals Amyntor and Orontes!"

"Elias!" responded Alexander as he easily swung a leg over this horse to walk up to the young soldier, "How are the catapults holding up against the walls?" The King waved to the surrounding men instructing them to resume their duties.

"We have encountered some difficulties in reaching our mark, Sire!" announced the young man, his voice held back his nervousness.

A loud snapping sound followed by a rolling rumble distracted the King as he watched one of the _ballista_ released and a large boulder shot into the air. Again, Alexander followed the heavy stone as it barely gazed the surface of the fortified wall of the city.

"We have tried to bring the machines closer but the slight incline and the uneven sand dunes have made it impossible for us to gain any firm footing." further explained Elias, having watched the stone from the recently fired catapult fall 30 feet short of the wall.

"That appears to be the same problem facing the other engineers" added Hephaestion as he walked up with his horse, "I have instructed the squadrons to find a flat area and secure the machines with wooden pegs" The young General turned behind him to motion one of the guards who appeared with a large burlap sack. "Have these men gather some ropes and fasten these stakes to the machines to bolt them down. Some men have gone as far as to place large stones on top of the pegs to further secure them into the ground"

Hephaestion then grabbed a few pegs, "Come I will demonstrate to the others how I want these to be attached to each of these machines." advised the young General as he motioned a few men to the farthest catapults.

"You should have a few men construct a platform" recommended Alexander as the turned to look pass Elias, "Seleucus!" called out the King, "Send word to one of the engineer Captains to cut down more trees to ensure each squadron has a platform constructed for every catapult."

"Of course Sire!" quickly responded the red haired General. He then pointed to two men and walked up to provide them with further instructions.

Alexander turned to the soldier holding the burlap bag to reach down for a handful of pegs. The King stepped towards the catapult near him as he waited for it to be discharged. He watched as the loose ropes tightened back and the large boulder nestled in it rolled back, then suddenly a loud crackling and cranking sound reverberated out and the catapult began to violently shake and splinter out. The bottom half of the equipment began to crumble in its place unable to bear the weight of the heavy stone. A loud crackling noise burst from the siege machine as it collapsed all at once to the ground, but not before propelling the large stone directly straight up into the air. Alexander followed the large rock as it flew up and began to descend down in a shrilling whistle. He watched in horror as the rock quickly came down directed at his friend.

"Hephaestion!" yelled out the King as he dropped the pegs and sprinted feverishly towards his General, "Hephaestion!" But his friend was tucked under the catapult working on the undercarriage and had been preoccupied to the ongoing above him. The whistle sound of the falling rock grew louder finally catching the General's attention. Hephaestion looked up in time to see the boulder diving towards his direction. The General slid swiftly out from beneath the catapult to rush out of the path of the approaching rock when he felt his chlamys wedged between the two pieces of wood he had been fastening tightly together. Hephaestion vehemently tugged and struggled to break the pens that clasped his chlamys. The piercing noise of the falling stone grew thunderous. He looked up in terror as he made out the boulder directly above him, now several feet above him. Hephaestion braced for the worse, when all at once, he was tackled away from the catapult as the booming crash shook the ground. The machine exploded into smithereens with flying rope and pieces of wood hurling far and wide. The General had been thrown hard to the ground and found himself buried deep in the sand. Hephaestion now able to finally open his eyes found the King atop him. His body suddenly ached from the weight of the man hovering over him.

"Alexander!" coughed out the General as he cleared his voice of the sand he had swallowed, "Alexander, I hardly think this is the place for this!" He gave a muffled laugh.

The King looked down at this lover and smiled, "Are you alright?" Hephaestion moaned as he reached up to playfully push his lover off him. Alexander complied as he slowly sat up still straddled to his lover. "I do believe this…."

"Alexander!" urgently interrupted Hephaestion as he looked up at the blood seeping through the King's chiton, "You are bleeding!" Quickly the General shifted from under the King to sit up to assess for injuries. Hephaestion could feel his heart drop as he saw the large stake imbedded in the Alexander's right shoulder. The King was bleeding profusely. Hephaestion understood instantly his lover was losing a tremendous amount of blood and doing so quickly. "Alexander!" again called out Hephaestion as he watched his lover's complexion go pale and his eyes become dilated.

Elias ran up to Hephaestion along side Seleucus. Immediately he saw the large stake lodged in the King's shoulder. He turned instantly to seek out the young page who had been working on the malfunctioned catapult.

The King looked down at the blood oozing out of his chiton and all at once felt the excoriating pain throbbing over his right shoulder. He suddenly felt himself lose his breath as he swayed towards his friend and felt himself slipping out of consciousness as he heard his lover call out, "The King is down!"

Alexander fell forward against his lover and with his last breath he whispered, "Phai!"

_TBC_

_Aloha - I am off on my vacation!_


End file.
